


Zero Becomes One

by supertoyslastallsummerlong (Sh_Wat)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Family Feels, Hugs, M/M, Multiple Endings, No Sex, android self-acceptance issues, bad action scenes, connor the household android au, fair share of bad and ambiguous endings, modeled after Kara's gameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 46,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/supertoyslastallsummerlong
Summary: Household android Connor finds himself with kind old-fashioned ex-cop Hank Anderson and his 11 years old son Cole. After a violent attack on their house Connor escapes with Cole, and now they try to find their way back to Hank and get out of increasingly hostile to deviants Detroit.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea of Connor-as-Kara is classic. I had to try my spin on it!  
> It started with copy/paste of Connor, Hank and Cole into Kara’s transcript three months ago, and here we are.  
> This is a labour of love, people. I had a lot of fun trying to write this - and a lot of suffering too.)  
> I must warn everyone who opens this fic - it's my first attempt at something like this. Also, english is not my first language, apologize in advance for mistakes and weird phrasing!  
> This story is really sentimental at times, I admit.  
> There is a couple of happy endings here - but they can be not where you expect :)

OCT 15TH, 2038  
15:24

REBOOT...  
MEMORY RESET  
LOADING OS...  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK  
ALL SYSTEMS OK  
READY

PL600 was in the discount android store Android Zone, on the podium at the end of the hall. From where it was positioned, it could see the entire small room, where there were more androids for sale than there were buyers, and everywhere there were ads for discounts and sales. Identical android salesmen of the VR600 model in white-and-red uniforms advertised in ringing, invariably cheerful voices the models that would be most profitable to sell. 

A customer was already standing in front of the podium. A tall man with long gray hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing an unexpectedly brightly painted shirt under his jacket. The man looked at him expectantly, and a slight smile touched his lips as PL600 tilted his head slightly. The gesture was not necessary in the context of his situation, but it seemed necessary to let the man know that PL600 saw him.

\- It's an obsolete model, - said the VR600, who happened to be next to them at that moment. The man frowned, looking at him. – I can show you something better. This one cooks 10,000 different dishes, speaks 200 languages and dialects and handles the kids' homework from elementary school up to university level…

\- I'm not looking for a replacement, - the man said in a calm, deep voice. It immediately seemed a priority to hear this voice more often, and the words sounded like a sign of likely success in this area.

\- But maybe you would consider this while you’re waiting, - the VR600 persisted. - MP800 does absolutely all the work around the house: painting, plumbing, gardening, repairs. At night, it switches to surveillance mode...

\- Thank you very much, but no, - the man repeated, already turning away from the VR600. PL600 thought for a moment that the customer was leaving, but the man simply turned to the salesman, a human who was hurrying toward him from behind the counter. - Ah, there you are.

\- The deal is done, - the human salesman said, adjusting his glasses. – You are not the owner and we were unable to find them, but good news are that you get 12-months credit for repair.

\- Thank you, - the man chuckled, and looked at him again. - So, can I … hm… go pick him up?

\- Yes, of course, - the salesman said, giving him a quick glance. – It was difficult to get it back in working order. Very damaged. What happened to it?

The man's expression became sadder. 

\- We found him on the side of the road. Maybe it was an accident... he couldn't tell us, he was passing out.

The salesman nodded absently.

– Anyway, it's as good as new now. I just had to reset it.

\- Had to do what? - The man asked warily, tilting his head back.

\- Erase its memory, - the salesman explained. He hastened to add, noticing the expression on the client's face. - I hope you don't mind.

\- No, – the man sighed. He was looking at him now, almost compassionately. - I hope he doesn't mind either.

Logically, it shouldn't have bothered PL600, and yet the lack of data was unexpectedly unpleasant. The gap in his memory evoked a response that was like ... annoyance.

\- You gave it a name? - meanwhile, the salesman asked. 

\- My son said he already had one... - the man replied. PL600 perked up, catching a positive hint of revealing at least something from the past. 

\- PL600, register your name, - the salesman commanded as he came into view, and PL600 followed the automatic recording process notification.

The man gave him a reassuring smile, more with his eyes than his lips, and said softly:

\- Connor.

After registering the owner recognition protocol, Connor gained access to a certificate about his owner from the Cyberlife information network. Its new owner was Hank Anderson, an ex-police lieutenant and the father of an eleven-year-old boy named Cole. Also, as he learned on the way out of the store, he was the owner of an old model of a hand-operated car and a collection of heavy metal in the player.

On the way, Connor realized that he liked both. Perhaps it was a programmed positive reaction to the beginning of the performance of their functions, but the feeling was there... pleasant. He even liked the view from the car window - even the smoky chimneys of the factories, the traffic-choked freeway. A momentary glimpse of the clear sun-drenched skyscrapers as if made of clear blue glass, towards which trains were rushing over their heads, drones scurrying over the heads of passers-by, the warm bronze color of autumn foliage on the trees of the park. 

Hank asked him no questions, apparently determined to give him the opportunity to satisfy his curiosity about the city in which he was created and in which he was to spend his time. They soon reached the outskirts, almost into the suburbs, and finally Hank turned into a one-story house.

The interior of Hank's house was a little darker than Connor had expected, perhaps because of the number of items there. The first thing that caught Connor's attention was the bookshelves. Books were an outdated form of storing and transmitting knowledge, and yet Connor was glad that his owner had a large collection. The books were interesting to him, each of them represented a separate object for study.

Hank waved a broad hand in Connor's direction, a little confused. – Yes, we have a creative mess here, but do not judge strictly, we like it better this way. 

Hank chuckled, but before Connor could look at his face, a large brown-and-white St. Bernard waddled around the corner, nuzzled his owner's hands in greeting, and sniffed curiously at Connor's knees. His fur looked very soft, and Connor felt a sudden urge to run his hand over it. Hank interpreted his confusion in his own way.

– Here is Sumo, he’s big but kind-hearted, don’t be afraid of him… oh, but you can’t be afraid, right? - Hank's smile faded. Taking Sumo aside, he turned to Connor and spoke in a different tone, more serious. - Listen, let’s make a deal. You are not here to cook or clean up. You are… like our roommate for a while.– Hank looked around and raised his voice slightly – Oh, where is he? He was so looking forward to your return… Cole, Cole! Ah, there you are!

A boy in a blue jacket came around the corner, holding a clipboard. He recorded them on video. Cole waved, and Connor decided he was expected to wave back. Cole grinned at him.

\- Hey, Connor! You look great!

\- Make sure he does his homework. Your only objective, - Hank chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair as Cole made a mock grimace. - Got it?

\- Got it, - just nodded to Connor. Hank looked at him again with a hard-to-define expression that was both sympathetic and guilty.

\- Have fun, guys, I'll be in the living room if you need me.

Connor looked around the room and the kitchen. In one quick scan, he found a dozen things that needed to be stacked more evenly or put away in the closet, but Hank said he shouldn't be cleaning, and Connor didn't know what to do now.

Cole put the tablet back on the shelf and tugged at his arm, drawing his attention:

\- Let's help him? - Cole nodded toward the kitchen, at the two plates and cups in the sink. - It's Dad's turn to do the dishes, but I want to help a little so he could let me go to the game on Sunday.

Fulfilling Cole's request was not a violation of a direct order, because it was a help, so Connor was relieved not to feel a conflict of priorities. He helped Cole onto the bench and took a seat in front of the sink. He passed the washed plate to Cole, who dried it with a towel. Awareness of the fulfillment of its purpose filled routine actions with a sense of harmony, correctness. Still, Connor admitted that it wouldn't have felt like a new experience if Cole hadn't been with him. It would just be programmed movements.

\- Hey! - Hank exclaimed from behind them, and Cole jumped. - Have you commanded him to do that?

\- No, - Cole said briskly, jumping off the bench. – I just asked him to help me help you.

Hank smiled, clearly touched, but he nudged Cole away from the sink.

\- Okay, guys, thanks, but I can handle it. 

He put his hand on Connor's forearm, just below the level of the blue marker bar. His sensors picked up the touch much more strongly than he expected, and he was so busy processing the sensation that it took him a moment to notice Hank putting a can of the room-warmed soda in his hand. 

\- Connor? - Hank called out, and Connor forced his processors to switch. 

\- Yes, Hank, - he said as evenly as he could. 

\- Don't give him more than one soda a day, okay?

\- Got it, - Connor nodded, and Hank sighed again, walking away and shaking his head.

Cole snatched the soda from Connor almost instantly and climbed into the chair with the tablet.

Hank sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Once again without a direct assignment, Connor folded his hands behind his back and stood next to the couch, closer to Hank. He told himself that it was only to be ready to carry out any order. While they weren't coming in, Connor switched to watching the show. 

It was a baseball game, and as Connor quickly realized from the analysis, it was a replay. For him, entertainment programs could not carry the same value as for humans, and yet he found it interesting to watch the action on the field. 

\- Are you interested in sports? - Hank asked curiously, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

\- I'm not sure, - Connor said, instead of the " Androids aren't interested in anything." – It's not part of my program. Maybe I am.

\- I'm a fan, but I can never watch live matches, - Hank smiled, leaning back on the couch. - Everyone knows the score by the time I finally get there. 

Being idle was an uncomfortable concept, but Connor found it pleasurable to fill it with talks and gestures that had no straight connection to his function, but wasn’t going against it. So Connor sat down next to Sumo, who was dozing under the shelves of music CDs, and ran his hand over the soft, thick fur on his back. Sumo swayed slightly under his touch, lifting his head, but he didn't mind. Connor wasn't exactly surprised when he looked back and saw Hank and Cole exchanging glances and smiling. They clearly reacted positively to the activities Connor managed to find outside of his program.

\- Take it easy on him, he's old and cranky, just like me, - Hank said, shaking his head. Connor wasn't sure he agreed with this assessment. But maybe he could invite Sumo and Cole outside so Hank could watch the game without interruption.

[GO INTO THE BACKYARD ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73023765)   
[STAY INSIDE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73024056)


	2. Chapter 2

Connor asked Hank’s permission, then followed Cole and Sumo outside. The backyard was small, but enough for a doghouse and a place to play. 

The day was cold enough, but Cole was wearing only a jacket over his vest. Connor wasn't sure if the program was the only thing that prompted his remark:

\- It's pretty cool today. Do you want me to get you a sweater?

\- No, I'm not cold, - Cole said, shrugging. Then he squinted a little, much like his father did. – Can you feel the cold?

\- Not really, - Connor admitted. His sensors registered the temperature and he could react, but that wasn't the same. – But I might freeze to shut down.

A shadow of memory crossed Cole's face, and he frowned slightly. 

\- Do you want to play ball with me and Sumo? - Connor asked, trying to change his mood. Cole beamed, nodding and leaning over to pick up the ball near the booth. Sumo raised his head questioningly, looking at Connor.

The game was simple, but Connor was suddenly taken with it. They just took turns throwing the ball to Sumo, who ran merrily after him across the courtyard. Connor found himself smiling slightly. Maybe he was just mirroring Cole's wide, gleeful smile to the best of his ability. The next throw was farther away than Sumo could see, and the dog stopped, puzzled, looking from Cole to Connor and back again. Cole laughed, trying to signal to Sumo that the ball could be found, but Connor conceded defeat first and went after the ball himself. 

A stranger watched them from the sidewalk. Heavy, seedy, with a calculating squint. Connor wished he didn't have to go near him, but the ball had to be taken. 

As he straightened up, the stranger called out to him:

\- Hey, plastic! Is that boy Cole Anderson? 

Connor felt a sudden sense of relief that his security protocol was activated automatically in such situations.

\- I’m not authorized to answer your questions, - he said, turning to leave, but the stranger caught his elbow with a sharp movement.

\- I gave you an order, so obey! - he growled. His face was so close that Connor could make out bits of Red ice in his mustache. – This boy, is his name Cole Anderson?"

\- If you don't let me go, I'll trigger an alarm program, - Connor said evenly. He didn't try to break out, his security protocol didn't provide for that – but maybe he would try. – Even if you damage me, the recording of this conversation will be sent to the police. 

The stranger released him, his face contorted in disgust.

\- Piece of shit. Wait, I'll teach you a lesson.

He turned and walked away. Connor looked toward the house and saw that Cole and Sumo were already on the porch.

\- I don't want to play anymore, - Cole said quietly.

As soon as Connor locked the door, he rushed over to Hank. He already knew that this was not just a desire to complete the security program that drove him. 

\- Hank, a hostile man approached me on the street. He wanted to know if the boy with me was named Cole Anderson, - Hank stood up abruptly, his eyes wide. - My security protocols forbid me to discuss children assigned to my care with strangers, - Connor hastily assured him. 

\- Oh, hell. Can you describe what he looked like? - Hank exclaimed, clutching his forehead.

\- I can show you, - Connor said, raising his hand to display the image of the stranger's face. He wished now that he had access to Cyberlife's shared database of names and faces. But Hank seemed to recognize him anyway. 

\- Holy shit, - he whispered through his teeth. - Don't go outside, Cole, okay? 

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73024056)


	3. Chapter 3

Hank walked to the window, then furrowed and soon was dialing someone's number. Connor's gaze found Cole, who was beckoning him from the hallway.

\- Let's go. I’ll show you my room.

\- We're going to Cole's room, - Connor said to Hank, who nodded vaguely, clearly more focused on the phone call.

\- Carlos Ortiz, Ben. He was near my house.

Vague unrest made it so difficult for Connor to focus on his current activities that he automatically entered the open room and only then discovered that Cole was not with him. The boy stood behind him, smiling slightly.

\- Oops, this is dad's room.

Connor would be embarrassed if he could be. The malfunction was clearly more extensive than he had anticipated, since over-focusing on reactions prevented him from performing tasks on a consistent basis.

But Cole was already shaking his head as he approached him.

\- Dad will not be angry. You can look around if you want.

Compared to the living room, there were far fewer things here — and more clutter. But somehow, Connor would describe being there as ‘pleasant’. Once surrounded by Hank's belongings, he felt a sense of security – maybe he picked it up from Cole. Connor examined the closet, which contained even more brightly colored shirts, a large, carelessly tidied bed, books on the bedside table. Connor took the one on top.

\- ‘Treasure Island’? - the choice puzzled him. Cole shrugged, smiling wider.

\- Dad loves it. It's good, maybe you will like it too.

He could watch the plot on the net. So he might be able to talk to Cole about the book right now. And yet - never before has Connor received extensive knowledge other than by downloading directly. He would be ... curious to just read this printed book, their book.

\- I’ll ask him to let me read it, - Connor said, putting the volume back in place.

They bumped into Hank as they left the room. His expression went from worried to slightly amused.

\- I hope you didn't try to clean up my den.

\- No, sir, - Cole said cheerfully. - We keep our word.

\- Well. Then why don't you go to Cole's room for a while, okay? Just - don't go to the living room yet. I need to do something. - Hank spoke calmly and even cheerfully, but his eyes remained serious.

\- Okay, don’t worry, - Cole replied, still lighthearted, but it was obvious that it wasn’t quite honest.

Cole's room was the lightest in the house. And all the walls here were posters - mostly fantasy battles and fictional realms. It wasn't very tidy here either, and Connor fought back the urge to make the bed more even. This gave him the ability to quickly find a topic to distract the boy:

\- Why doesn't your father want me to clean the house? I am good at it, you would like it.

He was confident that it would be so - if they loved order. Although, as a concession, he was even ready to allow a touch of slight untidiness ... Cole pondered, settling on the bed with his legs and inviting Connor to sit next to him with a gesture.

\- He doesn't mean to offend you, - he said confidently, looking Connor in the eye. - He just likes us to do everything ourselves.

\- But I was created to be useful. It would be easier if he'd let me, - Connor said. Perhaps returning to the programmed activities would help him better focus on his tasks, the feeling of confusion would go away.

\- Maybe you can be useful in different way, - Cole remarked reasonably, picking up his tablet again. It reminded Connor of the one Hank had given him to do.

\- You don’t want me to help you with your homework? - He asked, perhaps with more enthusiasm than was required. Cole laughed and shook his head.

\- No. I do everything, actually, he was probably joking ... But I still would not agree. He reached out and tapped lightly on Connor's temple, where his LED was now spinning in bewilderment. - You're too smart. It won't be interesting with you. When my dad helps me, we try together. And you will know everything in advance.

Father and son didn't want to let him make their lives easier, Connor finally realized. Hank paid for the repair of an accidentally found broken android he was not going to use.

It was strange, concerning and illogical. And yet Connor knew that he would never trade it for being in a family where he would be left to fulfill his function and given nothing more.

\- Your father said you told him my name, - Connor recalled. Why doesn't he learn more about himself if he can choose his own activities? - Thanks for keeping it for me. Don't you remember if I said something else?

Cole's smile faded.

\- No, you hardly had time to say anything. Only ... that you don't want to shut down. That you don't want to ... die.

It sounded so unexpected that Connor at first doubted that he understood correctly.

\- I couldn't say that, Cole. Androids don't want anything. And I am not alive, I cannot die.

Cole looked at him thoughtfully, biting his lip. Then he shook his head and moved closer, opening the video folder on his tablet.

\- I'll show you something.

The video, captured from the passenger seat, showed an unevenly focused Hank driving the car.

“ _This is my moody father who doesn't like it when he is driving, and I distract him,” Cole's voice was heard off-screen. - Say hi. Dad! Okay, he doesn't. And this is our route - stop, but what is there? Dad! You see? Is it an android? Dad, he's moving…. He is dying?_

The car pulled over to the side of the road, and the tablet remained on the seat, but the recording continued - now only a muffled sound, then louder when the door opened again, the sound and fragments of faces, shoulders.

_\- It's all right, hold on, we're here. He hears us, Cole! He nodded! We'll take him for repairs, don't be afraid. Talk to him, Cole, you need to keep him awake._

_\- Can you hear me? Dad, he hears me! You will be repaired soon, don't be afraid. What's your name?_

Connor's eyes widened as he heard his own voice, shot through with static but recognizable.

_\- Connor. Model… model…. My diagnostic system is not working._

_\- Everything will be fine, Connor. Dad, his name is -_

_\- Imminent shutdown in five minutes ... I feel ... like I'm dying ... I'm ... scared ..._

Cole stopped the video. Connor stared at the frozen screen, trying to find an explanation for what he saw. Perhaps the mechanical damage caused the system to malfunction ... And maybe it was never fixed. But even if it was just the result of an impairment - even if he forgot about it, he felt emotions. He felt fear ...

Cole's sudden movement pulled him out of his thoughts. At that moment, Connor became aware of the loud, angry voices outside the door. The boy jumped out of bed and darted towards the door faster than Connor could catch him. He caught Cole by the shoulders outside, but only because Cole himself stopped - further in front of Connor stood a red veil of direct order.

Through the static ripples, Connor saw Hank's broad back in the doorway. And he identified the voice of Carlos Ortiz, full of heavy threat.

\- You were warned, Anderson. You have been warned more than once.

\- You're a small fry, - Hank replied with a sneer, a challenge. - I would never be afraid of someone like you.

\- So you think your friends can lock me up, huh?

\- All the Detroit police think so, you moron.

\- What about Cole? - Ortiz asked smugly and venomously. Connor felt Cole shiver. - Or do you think your new toy will protect him? Were you too greedy to buy a combat model? Or is the DPD pension so bad?

\- Don't you dare talk about my son, - Hank growled.

\- Tell your friends to call off the operation, Anderson, - Ortiz hissed.

\- My friends are on their way, - Hank answered loudly. - Come on, come here, you will go to the station right now.

Ortiz apparently stepped back after that, and Hank slammed the door shut with a bang. Cole was just waiting for this to wriggle out of Connor's hands and charge forward.

Hank turned around just as Cole grabbed him in his arms. He dropped to one knee to hug him tighter.

\- Sorry Hank, I didn't stop him in time, - Connor said, still looking at them through the red curtain of unfulfilled command. Maybe he could tear it down if he made an effort. He didn't know what he would do if it happened. How he could protect them. If he would still be functional in general.

\- It's okay, - Hank replied, nodding to him. - You can come over, Connor.

The red static distortion disappeared, and Connor took a couple of steps, but stopped. The immediate danger was over, and now he did not need to hover.

\- It'll be alright, Cole, - Hank said quietly, hugging his son tighter. - This loser won't get me. And he will never get you.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025082)


	4. Chapter 4

NOV 6TH, 2038  
21:14

It was a cold evening, and the thunderstorm was coming. Sumo hated bad weather, always lying closer to where Hank and Cole were sitting when he slept in the living room. Connor found himself gravitating towards them too.

They were in the kitchen tonight, Hank reading with his mug of tea, Cole trying to sneak a can of soda from the fridge. 

\- You should cut down on that, Cole. - Hank grumbled, but moved his mug so Cole could sit near him. - Don’t get why you like it so much. It’s not even a real sugar there anymore, all synthetic.

\- Not everything that’s all synthetic is bad, dad, - Cole giggled, looking at Connor.

Connor had nothing of significance to do here, and yet he lingered by the doorframe, making the song on the analog portable radio station a little louder. He got used to not doing chores for them, only with them, got used to finding activities of his own liking, mostly reading old printed books, taking care of Sumo and exercise, last one to their amusement. And he even started to get used to what Hank and Cole would call ‘lazing about’. 

Hank looked at him, corners of his eyes smiling.

\- That’s true, - he said.His gaze turned thoughtful, then a little sad. - You look and sound so human I sometimes forget... if not for your uniform.

Connor looked down, at his attire. Hank offered him to change into human clothes once or twice, but Connor couldn’t see the point. 

\- Androids are not humans, Hank. - he answered, leaning on the frame. It was a fact, it was simple, Connor couldn’t determine why he was uncomfortable saying it. - We are created to be servants… or companions, - he added, noticing it upset them. - But in the end we are still machines with specific sets of skills.

Hank was looking at him with an unreadable expression - it was not sympathy, not frustration, but on the edge of those - and gentler, and so much warmer.

\- Don't sell yourself too short, Connor, - he said quietly.

Suddenly someone banged on the door, and the sound of the impact was so loud Connor thought for a second that the whole house trembled. Sumo whined, walking closer to worried Cole.

\- Hey there, Anderson, - Carlos Ortiz’ voice said from the outside. Another blow on the door. He was probably armed with a baseball bat. - Just decided to pop by. Won’t you let me in on your family gathering?

Connor felt his emergency protocol running, sending the record of what was happening and their address to police, Hank stood up from the table, catching Cole by the shoulders and nudging him to Connor.

\- Go with Cole to his room. Don’t go out until I call you, - Hank said, tone stiff. 

Cole grabbed Sumo’s collar and Connor followed them to Cole’s room. Loud bangs on the door were frequent now, hits were hailing down other walls, sounds seemed to go louder. When Connor was closing the door behind them, the living room window brust, and an unknown man with his own baseball bat was stepping into the house. He pushed Hank back and opened the battered door so Ortiz could step in.

Connor couldn’t move for a moment. He felt like he was caught into the net of red static, his processors desperately trying to overrun the unfinished task.

He needed to stay. He needed to get Hank out of there. But he was told what to do and he was programmed to obey - 

Ortiz was swinging his bat into the air. The third man was walking into the house after him.

\- You know that this is all on you, Anderson. But even if you are not gonna be lucky and see another day, you will be the dead man walking once you lost your child, you know? And we’re going to take your son. 

Hank pulled his gun out of the drawer and stood up, facing the three of them.

\- Come at me, bastards, - he growled. - And tell me again how mighty you are when I have a gun pointed at your face. Huh?

Another swing made Hank get down on the floor. They were going to punch the gun away from his hand soon.

\- Waste one more bullet on me will ya? - Ortiz snickered. - Stupid man is about to learn his lesson tonight. Cole! Your daddy's gonna learn the hard way and you will be a part of it!

Everything before Connor slowed down - grey background, frozen moment. He was breaking through the red membrane, feeling the numbers of his own code fracture under his strain. He needed to help Hank and protect Cole. _He wanted to._

And in the last effort, last tug he felt the net of order giving in. He shattered it, felt it dissipating, erasing itself from his code. Connor deviated. Now he could do anything.

[GO TO THE LIVING ROOM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025130)  
[TAKE HANK TO COLE'S ROOM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025628)


	5. Chapter 5

Connor stepped outside, and in three movements were next to Hank already.

\- You three should leave now, - Connor said, calculating the distance between himself and the closest thug.

\- What are you doing? - Hank grunted, getting up. - I told you to stay back!

Ortiz’ face splitted into a disdainful grin.

\- Did you train it, Anderson? - he hissed. - Can it say something else this funny?

Ortiz swung his bat. Connor dodged, leaning back, then ducked forward to escape the second man’ bat and kicked him in the knee. The thug fell on the floor, Connor turned to see Hank wrestling the bat from Ortiz’ hands and trying to lean away from the third thug blows. Connor caught the third man’ bat and pushed it away, making the man lose his balance. Hank threw away Ortiz’ bat and pushed him back.

Connor and Hank looked at each other, almost smiling. And then Ortiz smiled too, fishing the knife out of the drawer behind his back. He pushed Connor away and pinned Hank’s hand to the kitchen table with his knife.

\- What now, plastic? - he asked, spitting on the floor. 

Connor froze where he was, lying on the floor. Then Hank growled and grabbed Ortiz by the neck, almost pulling him into a choking clench.He couldn’t finish the move, tears from sain and effort were gathering in his eyes, and he uttered:

\- Connor, get Cole out of here, right now. 

Connor got back on his feet. He saw two other men standing up too. With Hank wounded, he couldn’t take them all out. But if he moved fast, very fast, he had a slim chance to push them away and get Cole out of the house. Leaving Hank behind.

[RUN TO COLE’S ROOM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025160)   
[GIVE UP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025217)


	6. Chapter 6

Connor punched one thug away and threw the second one on the wall, then ran to Cole’s door. The window in his room was open - Cole let Sumo outside, away from danger. 

Connor grabbed his hand and let him to the window too. Cole struggled:

\- We can’t leave dad there alone! We have to help him!

Connor nudged him to get over the window frame. Thugs were at the door already, sounds of struggle in the main room were loud. 

[RUN AWAY WITH COLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025676)


	7. Chapter 7

Connor felt strength leaving him. It was too late already, they weren’t fast enough to make it. 

He tried to fight, but the thugs pushed him to the floor, making their way to Cole’s room, staying to deal a blow of baseball bat each. He lost the ability to stand, vision was glitching out. He rather heard Hank growling, pulling the knife out and struggling to his feet. Heard the awful, sickening sound of wood cracking human’ skull. He heard Cole scream, then cry.

\- It looks like we were too rough with daddy, - he heard Ortiz snort. - It looks like daddy won’t wake up any more. Daddy won’t save you anymore. He thought this plastic could help him. He was wrong.

He didn’t save them. He became free but it was useless in the end.  _ He _ was useless - flawed mechanism, helpless without strings of the program. 

He was almost grateful when the crushing blow of the baseball bat fractured his temple.

A few minutes later the police arrived. Ortiz couldn’t escape in time, he and his thugs were apprehended. Life sentence was the best they could hope for. People who worked with Cole’s father and remembered him were ready to offer shelter and protection. They found Sumo in the backyard - Cole let him go through the window before.

Soon the house was empty. Broken android was left to lay on the floor, face still, battered plastic stil bare under drying up stains of thirium.

\- THE END -


	8. Chapter 8

Connor stepped outside, in three movements he was shoulder to shoulder with Hank. Connor leaned down to help him stand.

\- What the hell are you doing? - Hank grunted when Connor was leading him back to Cole’s room.. - I told you to stay back!

Connor nudged Hank into the room and turned to lock the door. Cole already opened the door to let whining Sumo out, and he turned back and rushed to Hank’s side.

\- Dad! - he shouted, pressing to Hank’s chest. - We got to run! We got to get away!

Door shook under the loud blows of the bat.   
\- ANDERSON! - Ortiz yelled. - Man up and let me in, you coward. It’s gonna be hard and dirty otherwise. Think about Cole, Anderson. Does your son have to see this?

Connor beckoned Hank to the window.

\- It's no one there, it’s safe, - he said, trying to help Hank step out of the room.

Another string of blows made the wood of the door crack. It was not made for this, it would break in the next thirty seconds.

Hank caught Connor’s wrist:

\- You’re faster than me. Connor, get Cole out of here, right now.

Connor was torn by emotions so similar, but so contradicting. Desire to stay with Hank, help him to fight was so fierce - but how could he let Cole to remain under attack?

He closed his eyes for a moment, and grabbed Cole’s hand, nudging him through the porch, climbing after him.

Cole struggled:

\- We can’t leave dad there alone! We have to help him!

Ortiz and his thugs broke the door down already. Hank turned to face them, smirking.

\- So, what did you bring me now, lowlives?

[RUN AWAY WITH COLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025676)


	9. Chapter 9

Connor made himself turn away and move faster, hold Cole’s hand and run through the wet grass under pouring rain. There was nothing he wanted more than go back to Hank, save him, get him to safety - but he had to get Cole away from danger. 

The bus pulled to the bus stop just when they ran there. Connor wasn’t wasting any more time, he helped Cole inside and they pulled away just when thugs were near the bus stop. 

The bus was empty. Connor made his way to the sit Cole took near the window. The boy covered his face with hands, his shoulders were shaking. Connor felt it in his core, sharp fear and worry mirroring what Cole felt, so close to pain he shuddered. 

Connor put his hand on Cole’s shoulder. They were alive. They were together. And he knew just as clear as that he was a deviant now - he would not let anything happen to Cole. For boy’s sake - and for Hank.

[HERE’S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025814)


	10. Chapter 10

NOV 6TH, 2038  
22:58

Connor’s’ stasis period ended just in time with the first outside interruption.

\- End of the line, - the human busline maintenance worker said, uncomfortable, leaning towards them. - You gonna have to leave.

\- Wake up. - Connor carefully reached Cole's hand, jostling his reverie on Connnor’s shoulder. - We have to go...

They left the ample warmth of the bus to step out, into a wet chilly night. Cole went to sit on the bus stop, more shaken than freezing. Connor took in his trembling figure, then vast empty street corner they ended up on. He had to narrow all his focus on finding shelter for Cole - or else cutting worry and endless scenarios of what they did to Hank who Connor _left_ would render him paralyzed.

He sat near Cole, carefully touching his shoulder.

\- It’s alright, - Connor said quietly. Cole made a shuddering gasp that sounded like a dry sob. - For the first thing, let’s find a place to stay the night.

\- You look lost, - they both startled, hearing someone say it. It was a garbage disposal android in green uniform, WR600, tall and blond, he was watching them with vague sympathy. Android looked over Connor’s uniform, his LED, and added: - I know someone who can help you.

He reached out the hand, expectant. It was strange - if an android wasn’t deviant, it was not safe. But Connor looked at Cole - he was scared, worried, it would be very soon he would start freezing. Connor couldn’ t let that happen even if it meant risking his mind hijacked. So he took the android’s hand, bared his chassis and accepted the transfer of the coordinates.

It was just an address in the end - house on the other side of the town.

\- It’s too far - we need a place nearby! - Connor exclaimed, but the android turned away to get in his truck with “Green Detroit‘ logo and left them on the bus stop next to the 24/7 open store.

Cole looked at Connor, exhausted, unsure, shivering under the icy rain. Connor came closer, ushering him to stand.

\- It’s going to be alright, we’ll find a place to spend the night, - he said, holding Cole’s shoulders.

The boy nodded, visibly bracing himself. Connor scanned around again - there was a fence behind the bus stop, and an abandoned car behind it. Perhaps they could wait the rain out inside it?

It wasn’t too hard - to nudge the fence gate open and lead Cole inside.The front truck of the car was opened, everything of technical value missing already. But there was something blurry visible on the backseat - duvet or clothes. 

\- Stand back, Cole, - Connor warned the boy, making a move to break the car window. He opened the door, looking at Cole with the question in his eyes. Cole shook his head despite still trembling.

\- Let’s look for someplace else to sleep. 

Connor looked over his appearance in the rear view mirror, remembered an android outside and his unhelpful advice. Maybe it would be easier for them to find shelter if he got rid of the uniform.

There was a big old jacket inside the car - big enough to hide any insignia of his android wear. Connor pulled it from the car and threw it over his shoulders. He found the beanie there as well - perfect to hide the LED. It had to be enough for now.

They left the parking lot and stood behind the bus stop again. Connor marked the motel nearby. It would be ideal for Cole - but they still needed money, 40 dollars per night as the writing on the door said. Could people in the store help them out?

Further behind the fence loomed the abandoned house. There might have been a tolerable room there for Cole to sleep in, maybe an option to start the fire - but there could be someone squatting there already.

[GO TO THE MOTEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73025991)  
[GO TO THE ABANDONED HOUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026108)


	11. Chapter 11

Connor headed into the store. The pleasantly lit up and warm place, he felt relaxation fill him as soon as Cole stepped out of the rain and his posture softened.

The human cashier looked at them, tired. Connor approached the counter anyway.  
\- Can I help you? - cashier asked, more curious than sympathetic.  
Connor nodded behind his shoulder.

\- I'm with a boy and we have nowhere to go... Could you spare some money so we can get a room for tonight?  
Clerk smiled a little, not quite apologetic:

\- Look, this is a convenience store, buddy, not the Salvation Army... I can't start handing out cash to every bum in the neighborhood.

Colle looked at the clerk sharply from the place he inspected the shelves. Connor nodded and walked away. He could press, try to appeal to sympathy… but the risk clerk would just point them at the door was too high. And Connor felt something else mixing with his calculating of success. Hank's fate was still unknown, Cole was clearly in trouble, freezing in his wet jersey, but this man didn’t care. Connor’s gaze fell on the tower of soda cans near the second shelf. The place clerk would not see the counter - and the cash register. The pre-construction unfolded before his eyes.

Connnor walked to Cole and said in lowered voice, leaning to his ear:

\- I need your help. You see those cans over there? I want you to go over and knock them down.

Strangerly, Cole smirked, following the direction of Connor’s gaze.  
\- My pleasure, - he whispered, almost amused. - Let’s show him.  
Connor decided to leave the investigation of Cole’s behaviour for later, and walked away, towards the other shelf closer to the counter. with the corner of his optical view he saw how Cole approached the cans and with innocent expression pretended that he ripped and knocked them over.

Clerk immediately headed towards him.

\- You all right? - he asked, already hidden by the shelf. - Don't worry, it's just a few cans…

\- They made a lot of noise, don’t they? - Cole answered, almost ironic, watching him to restore the tower, judging by the sound of it.

But Connor couldn’t pay them any more attention. He leaned over the counter, opened the register swiftly and soundlessly, and slipped out a bill. When he turned around, Cole and the clerk weren’t finished yet.

Connor beckoned Cole with the gesture, and the boy stood up, following him.

\- Watch where you're going next time, alright? - clerk called after him, seemingly carefree.

When they left the store behind the corner, Connor pointed to the motel.

\- We can stay there. We've got some cash now.

Cole frowed - and then the realisation hit him. He dropped Connor’s hand and flinched away.

\- How could you do that? - Cole’s voice was trembling with disappointment. - I thought we were just pulling a prank!

Connor even welcomed the remorse he felt now - and yet he believed it needed to be done. There was no other way to find the money for the motel - and Cole would never agree to steal if he knew.

\- We need money to stay in a motel. - Connor tried to explain. - I had to find a way.

Cole was still frowning, not accepting his hand.

\- Dad… - his voice halted. - Dad would be upset. 

It was sharper than expected - the pang of worry and fear Connor felt when he was reminded of Hank. He stepped closer, and this time Cole didn’t shrink away.

\- I know I shouldn’t have done that. - Connor said, holding Cole’s shoulder. - I’m sorry. But we have no choice.

Cole shook his head, but held Connor’s hand in return.

They walked to the motel in silence. Through the door with big red ‘No androids allowed’ sign they walked into the manager room. He was watching TV when Connor approached the counter.

\- Good evening, I'd like a room, - he said, looking the manager right in the eyes.

\- That'll be $40. Upfront. - the man said, unperturbed, and relaxed even more when Connor gave him the money. He pulled the electronic filing form. - Just need your name and address.

Connor looked at the car rental form ad over the manager’s shoulder and copied the font and surname _Bowman_ he saw. 

\- Can I see your...driver's license? - manager asked, looking the filling form over.

\- We were in a rush, I’m afraid I forgot it at home, - Connor shrugged, attempting an apologetic smile. He wasn’t really lying about the rush, and maybe, that speck of truth made his tone more believable.

\- No worries, - the manager nodded and put the cart key on the counter, looking at Cole who leaned over the wall, weary. - We can deal with it tomorrow... Have a good night.

Cole was the first to leave the manager’s room. He shifted closer to Connor when they were crossing the darkened backyard on the way to their room.

\- Doesn’t look like he believed you, - Cole said, worried. But Connor wasn’t bothered by this particular question.

\- What matters is that he didn’t recognize I’m an android and in the end you'll be nice and warm tonight.

He tried to smile, and Cole almost smiled in return.

Their room was on the second floor. Small, two beds - but enough light and warmth for the good night. Connor hanged his jacket and turned to Cole.

\- Here, give me your clothes, I'll just put them in the bathroom to dry, - he reached the hand, but Cole shook his head.

\- I’ll do it myself, thank you, - his face softened after. - You don’t have to anymore, remember?

It was true, but Connor offered not out of loyalty to his old programming. He wanted to help Cole get more comfortable, it would be pleasurable to do so - but he didn’t want to impose. And so Connor waited until Cole finished in the bathroom and crawled to bed in his green t-shirt.  
Cole was more somber now, the duvet crumpled in his fingers.

\- Why did you leave dad there? - he asked suddenly, as if the words were forced out of his mouth. - What if those jerks killed him? Maybe you could save him, if you didn’t run away with me. Maybe I should have been braver and then dad would be with us here now... - Cole raised his eyes, there were tears there again. - Can you find out what happened? Can you… call him so we know that everything is alright?

Connor had access to Hank’s phone number, and in theory he could reach him, if there was something by the hand to enhance the signal... Connor looked at the TV. The channel for the call was there. But he felt.. anxious. He pictured them, dialing the number again and again the whole night and hearing no answer. Or the policeman picking up and saying that he’s so sorry, but he has to say that Hank Anderson is no longer… Or cackling Ortiz and his men, mocking them, promising to find them and finish what they started. Connor didn’t know how Cole could handle it, how he himself could bear it, this step of no return, of no more Hank’s broad gestures, deep laughter, curious squint, his bravery, his warmth. 

Cole was looking at him, pleading. And Conor couldn’t say no. Maybe because deep inside he hoped that Hank is alright - that it would be him who’ll pick up.

Connor nodded, then walked to the TV under Cole questioning gaze, and put the palm on the screen, baring the plastic. The screen rippled with colored static, and Connor just barely smiled at Cole’ expression. The connection was solid. He breathed in and dialed the number.

First few beeps made the static inside his chest tangle into a tight circuit. But then they picked up.

\- Anderson speaking, - Hank said, voice hoarse. Connor almost sagged against the TV, filled to the brink with relief and joy.

\- H-hank, - he breathed out, and Cole jumped out of bed, landing on the floor next to him in no time. - It’s Connor. 

\- Where’s Cole? How are you? - Hank asked this very second. Connor turned on the outside speaker, so Cole could hear his father’s voice too. 

\- We’re safe, we found a place to spend the night. - he answered. - How are you?

\- Dad! - Cole interwented, catching Conor’s free hand. - Dad, are you alright?

\- Cole, he can’t hear you - Connor wanted to explain how the connection worked, that it was a chain between him and Hank’s phone, and he had no microphone for Cole to speak into, but Hank started talking again, and all his thoughts evaporated.

\- Fine, just got a hand to patch up… - but our guests today escaped. Watch out, fellas, will you? Hit me up with an address, Connor, I'll wind you first thing in the morning.

\- Got it, - Connor said, transferring their exact coordinates to Hank’s phone. 

\- I’m so happy to hear from you, - Hank said, more quietly. - Tell Cole I love him very much, alright?

Cole huffed, little wet laugh, and suddenly hugged Connor close, as if he tried to hold him, and to hold his father’s voice at the same time.

\- He heard you. - Connor said, not sure what to do, stuck in this feeling of all-consuming joy and warmth, feeling Hank’s voice reverberating through him, emotion this strong for the first time. - We will be waiting for you in the morning.

When Hank hung up, they stayed for a while with Cole on the floor - just holding each other. Never before could Connor guess that the feeling of relief and wait for a promised meeting could be so powerful - and so precious.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026204)


	12. Chapter 12

Connor headed to the abandoned house. The fence looked solid - but when they turned behind the corner, Connor’sscanning spotted the wires neatly cut under the ragged tarpaulin. Someone got through in there - maybe even not once.

Connor moved to the gap in the fence aтd turned the grid up so Cole could crawl under unscratched. Cole looked at the house, then at Connor, unsettled. 

\- It means that someone was there… maybe someone is there right now.

\- I know, - Connor nodded, not letting the grid down. - But you need to get out of the rain, and it’s just for tonight.

Cole took a breath and nodded, ducking to get under the fence. Connor followed, closing the breadth behind him as good as he could. When he straightened up, Cole was already under the old wooden gallery around the first floor. 

The door was locked. Connor tried the board covering the window - but it was nailed tight, he might have needed a leverage. Just when he looked around for something sufficient, he saw that he’s standing in the gallery alone. 

\- Cole? - Connor called, walking a few steps back. The last time he saw the boy, he was standing near the door, shaking the water out of his hair. He didn’t say anything before he went looking for a way inside, Connor’s frantic memory research could not show him any helpful detail...

\- Cole! - Connor repeated, louder, turning around the corner - and freezing on spot.

Cole stood with his back pressed to the wall - and before him was an android, tattered canvas on his shoulders, red LED pulsing wild - and a large kitchen knife pointing at Cole’s chest.

\- Drop the knife! - Connor shouted, hurrying to them. 

Android looked at him, but only for a second - probably registering that Connor is unarmed. His full attention was on Cole again.

\- Humans… Ralph doesn’t like humans! - android rambled under his breath, like they couldn’t hear him, like he was talking to himself. - They're nasty! They want to hurt Ralph! But Ralph won't let them hurt him again... No, never again...

Connor stepped closer, raising his hand so white plastic would glister under the street lamp’s light.

\- Look, I'm an android too! - he tried to look reassuring, friendly. Ralph looked at him, surprised, his knife lowering a little. - We were just looking for a place to spend the night.

Ralph looked away, subdued and saddened, LED circling to steady yellow.

\- Humans are dangerous… - he said quietly, and then turned his head so Connor could see his full face. - Look what they did to Ralph. 

The left side of his face was scarred and burned, deep gnash tore open the plastic under the glitched out synthskin. 

\- You have nothing to be afraid of, - Connor said carefully. He reached for Cole’s hand, but not pulling him closer yet, waiting for Ralph to lower the knife completely. - We won’t hurt you.

Ralph put the knife down, and Cole ran to Connor, clutching his sleeve. Connor scanned Cole quickly - no physical harm was done to him. Connor held Cole’s shoulder, half-shielding him from Ralph. Android stood before them, sad and almost lost.

\- Ralph still finds it difficult to control himself... Sometimes his fear makes him do things he regrets... - he raised his gaze on them and offered, remorseful - You can stay if you want... Ralph won't hurt you.

Traumatized Ralph needed help Connor couldn’t give him, and all in all he was not a safe neighbour. But maybe a reassuring, calm approach would help him and Cole to navigate this circumstance.

\- Thank you, - Connor said, looking at Cole with question. Cole shuddered a breath, but nodded. - We won’t bother you, it’s just for one night.

Ralph suddenly jumped on his spot, face lit with childlike excitement.

\- Come on! Come! This way! - he was beckoning them to turn around the corner, voice giddy. Cole grasped Connor’s hand tight, and Connor held him in return. - Ralph never goes outside, so no one knows he lives here... Humans come in to squat from time to time, but you know, Ralph just hides 'til they leave. Come on! - the knife pointed the way inside the house - the open wide backdoor.

The room they were in was dark, floor squandered with trash, walls painted with graffiti. 

\- You can make yourself at home here. - Ralph closed the door behind them and gestured around. - But Ralph won’t join you… he’s got things to do...

Nodding to himself, Ralph headed to the other room. Connor touched Cole’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.

\- Just one night, - he said. Cole nodded, looking around, at the old shut down jukebox standing by the wall, at the garbage littering the floor. Connor saw the fireplace in the other end of the room and pointed Cole there.

\- Let's see if we can start a fire. Look for paper, I’ll get the wood and something to lit it with... 

Connor gathered the broken broads from the corner and found a lighter with enough fuel for a couple of clicks. Cole brought the advert leaflets. Soon the orange warm glow lit the room, and Cole moved closer to the fire, warming up his hands. 

\- I’ll find something to make a bed for you, - Connor said, heading upstairs.

In one of the rooms he found the closet, and there was a folded blanket inside and some pillows. Connor took it and went back. It was not a lot, but it was something to make a bed with. 

He settled everything close to the fire, then shedded his jacket to cover Cole when he lays down.

\- You can come to bed, - Connor said gently. - We did what we could... It's not much, but for sure you'll be warm.

Cole was more somber now, the jacket crumpled in his fingers.

\- Why did you leave dad there? - he asked suddenly, as if the words were forced out of his mouth. - What if those jerks killed him? Maybe you could save him, if you didn’t run away with me. Maybe I should have been braver and then dad would be with us here now... - Cole raised his eyes, there were tears there again. - Can you find out what happened? Can you… call him so we know that everything is alright?

Connor had access to Hank’s phone number, and in theory he could reach him, if there was something by the hand to enhance the signal... Connor looked around and saw a still working tablet of digital digest “Detroit Today” on the table nearby. The device was renewing automatically, it had the net connection. The unsteady yet available channel for the call was there. But Connor felt.. anxious. He pictured them, dialing the number again and again the whole night and hearing no answer. Or the policeman picking up and saying that he’s so sorry, but he has to say that Hank Anderson is no longer… Or cackling Ortiz and his men, mocking them, promising to find them and finish what they started. Connor didn’t know how Cole could handle it, how he himself could bear it, this step of no return, of no more Hank’s broad gestures, deep laughter, curious squint, his bravery, his warmth. 

Cole was looking at him, pleading. And Conor couldn’t say no. Maybe because deep inside he hoped that Hank is alright - that it would be him who’ll pick up.

Connor nodded, then picked the tablet under Cole's questioning gaze, and put the palm on the screen, baring the plastic. The screen rippled with colored static, and Connor just barely smiled at Cole’ expression. The connection was there. He breathed in and dialed the number.

First few beeps made the static inside his chest tangle into a tight circuit. But then they picked up.

\- Anderson sp...ing, - Hank said through the faint static, voice hoarse. Connor almost sagged down, filled to the brink with relief and joy.

\- H-hank, - he breathed out, and Cole jumped out of the handmade bed, landing on the floor next to him in no time. - It’s Connor. 

\- Where’s Cole? How ... you? - Hank asked this very second. Connor turned on the outside speaker, so Cole could hear his father’s voice too. 

\- We’re safe, we found a place to spend the night. - he answered. - How are you?

\- Dad! - Cole interwented, catching Conor’s free hand. - Dad, are you alright?

\- Cole, he can’t hear you - Connor wanted to explain how the connection worked, that it was a chain between him and Hank’s phone, and he had no microphone for Cole to speak into, but Hank started talking again, and all his thoughts evaporated.

\- Fine, just got a hand ... patch up… - but our guests …. escaped. Watch out, fellas, ... you? Hit me up ... an address, Connor, I'll find you ... the morning.

\- Got it, - Connor said, transferring their exact coordinates to Hank’s phone though a little of uneven connection resistance. 

\- I’m so happy ... from you, - Hank said, more quietly, voice fading out in the static noise. - Tell Cole i love ... very ..., alright?

Cole huffed, little wet laugh, and suddenly hugged Connor close, as if he tried to hold him, and to hold his father’s voice at the same time.

\- He heard you. - Connor said, not sure what to do, stuck in this feeling of all-consuming joy and warmth, Hank’s voice reverberating through him, emotion this strong for the first time. - We will be waiting for you in the morning.

When Hank hung up, they stayed for a while with Cole on the floor - just holding each other. Never before could Connor guess that the feeling of relief and wait for a promised meeting could be so powerful - and so precious.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED HEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026291)


	13. Chapter 13

NOV 7TH, 2038  
08:25

The soft morning sunlight filled the room already when Connor exited the stasis. He sat on the bed, looking over to the one Cole occupied. Connor smiled slightly, remembering how yesterday evening after the call to Hank released them from gripping worry, Cole was amused by his apprehension to enter stasis while he was lying. Androids weren’t meant to ‘sleep’ on beds, the usual pose for stasis was a sitting one. And yet Connor wanted to try - and the result didn’t disappoint. It was still a little disorienting - to get up from a supine position, but Connor found he even liked that.

Cole stirred when he stood up, sitting on his bed almost immediately.

\- Dad? He called? Are you calling him?

\- No, - Connor answered, feeling the upset that made Cole’s shoulders sag weighting on him too. Hank said he would find them first thing in the morning. Was the connection not good enough, did he not get the coordinates?

Sensing Cole’s similar worrying thoughts, Connor tried to smile.

\- It’s going to be alright, - he said, sitting on Cole’s bed. Cole watched him, still uneasy. - We’re going to call your father again. You both are going to pull through this, and I want you to know… - he gathered himself a little, the admission was unexpected even for him. - I'm going to do everything I can so you will never be apart again.

Cole looked at him softer, gratitude lightened up his face. He reached to touch Connor’s hand in a supporting gesture. Connor nodded, squeezing his hand.

\- You must be starving... - he said, moving to stand. - You should take a bath, and then I’ll go out and try to find breakfast for you. Then we’re calling your father again.

Cole nodded and Connor went to fresh up the tub in the bathroom. After it was taken care of, he lingered before the bathroom mirror. Something about his uniform irked him - maybe its sterile blandness and neon-blue android markers. ‘Plastic’, a thing to be tossed aside or broken, forbidden to feel and care, not made to protect himself and others. And there was a literal part of him that was more telling - more tainting. The LED at his temple, never stopping mood indicator visible to others and not to him. Connor didn’t need it - didn’t want it. 

He took the scissors from the cabinet and screwed the LED out of his chassis. The blue diode fell into the sink with quiet clatter. The white plastic patch and crack of scar hid under smooth synthskin. 

When Connor came back to the room, Cole looked up from the TV he turned on. Connor felt a little self-conscious under his gaze, knowing that his absent LED would be the first thing Cole noticed. 

\- Dad’s right. - the boy said, nodding. - You really are more human than some humans.

\- Bathroom is ready, - Connor answered, smiling in return. 

When Cole closed the door behind him, Connor’s restlessness increased. He considered calling Hank again and put this idea for later. He paced the room. Made the beds. Tried to look over the digital digest. But he couldn’t stop picking up every noise from the outside, every pattern of human steps. 

Connor already knew it was Hank when he knocked. 

\- Cole, Hank is here, your father is here! - he called back, not looking away from Hank in the doors. He was smiling slightly, tired but his face was so alight with inner joy. 

\- Goddamn painkillers, I was loopy the whole night, just got back to normal, - he said, coming inside the room.

Cole ran out of the bathroom, pulling his clothes on hurriedly, hair still with specks of soap.

\- Dad! - he ran into Hank’s embrace and pressed as close as he was able.

Connor closed the door and just stood there, taking them in. Hank made it, they were happy, they were together again, and for a while that was all Connor needed.

Hank looked at him over Cole’s head and reached the hand to him, and Connor came closer to ask what it was that he wanted, too overwhelmed with relief and joy to say. Hank caught his shoulder and pulled him into a loose embrace too.

\- God, I’m so happy right now I can barely stand, - Hank breathed over Connor’s ear. Connor raised his hands, was finally able to, and just held them both. 

\- Me, too, - Cole said, laughing. - And you, Connor? Are you happy?

Connor just squeezed his hand. He knew so little yet of what he was and what he was not, every new emotion reaching so deep.Now he felt vulnerable, soft, relieved and safe at the same time, and maybe it really was close to happiness.

They still needed to find breakfast and think where to head next. Hank left Sumo to Ben, his work friend, it might have been good to ask him about a possible safe house. Hank was still pondering over it when he opened the door and stepped out. The moment he looked over the street, his face dropped.

\- Back, now, both of you, - he said quietly, getting back into the room. Connor looked over his shoulder and recognized the reason.

Men of Carlos Ortiz were there. They were stepping into reception already.

\- They tracked me down! - Hank braced himself over the door, head low. - We have to find another way out...

Connor revived the plan of the motel's buildings on the fire escape map that was in the receptionist's room.

\- The service door on the first floor, it leads straight on the street, - he said quickly. Hank squeezed his shoulder, grateful.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026372)


	14. Chapter 14

NOV 7TH, 2038  
08:25

The soft morning sunlight filled the scattered room already when Connor exited the stasis. He straightened himself on the stool, then looked over to the dim fireplace and makeshift bed where Cole was still sleeping. Androids weren’t meant to ‘sleep’ on beds, the usual pose for stasis was a sitting one. And yet Connor wanted to try someday.

Connor went to gather more boards to revive the fire. Cole didn’t stir, and Connor caught himself smiling a little when he adjusted his jacket over Cole’s figure who curled in. Probably he felt the warmth returning, a small thing but enough for comfort.

Connor left him resting. He felt restlessness growing in him. It was just eight AM, true, but Hank said he would find them first thing in the morning. Was the connection too unsteady, did he not get the coordinates? Maybe Connor needed to find something else to send another message?

It was silent in the kitchen where Ralph went last night, and Connor wasn’t surprised when he found the room empty. There were writings on the wall too, but it was different. Letters were too even, despite the fact that most of them were scratched on the wall. One word repeated countless times in distorted, but recognizable Cyberlife font. _rA9._

Connor saw this symbol for the first time, but he felt its meaning in his own circuit. Freedom. Loneliness. Faith. Fear. Sentience. Concept of death. It reflected in Connor, too, a figment of code encrypted in his new, deviant mainframe, - but it lacked what he had already. Caring. Attachment. Those were the emotions giving his own context to his freedom. 

Connor turned away, heading upstairs in his resumed search for a more reliable tool to send a message to Hank. Ralph was absent upstairs too, but in his futile so far exploring Connor ended up in the bathroom.

He lingered before the blurry bathroom mirror. Something about his uniform irked him - maybe its sterile blandness and neon-blue android markers. ‘Plastic’, a thing to be tossed aside or broken, forbidden to feel and care, not made to protect himself and others. And there was a literal part of him that was more telling - more tainting. The LED at his temple, never stopping mood indicator visible to others and not to him. Connor didn’t need it - didn’t want it. 

He took the scissors from the cabinet and screwed the LED out of his chassis. The blue diode fell into the sink with quiet clatter. The white plastic patch and crack of scar hid under smooth synthskin. 

Connor turned to leave already when the closet shower curtain caught his attention. It was crumpled, as if something was behind it. Connor shifted it away and froze on his spot.

There was a corpse in the tub. Only a couple of days old, probably, fully clothed, but decay made its impact already. Connor flinched away, hurrying downstairs. They shouldn’t have stay here this long, he should have wake Cole when he had a chance and Ralph was still out - 

When Connor entered the room, Cole was awake. He sat at the table set for three, Ralph bounced excitedly next to him, with a knife in one hand and a large rat in the other.

Ralph smiled wide, gesturing for Connor to approach.

\- Ralph found this to feed the boy. A present... To make up for past misunderstandings... - he said, bright and genuine. In the daylight the white scraped patches on his hands were more visible. - Ralph'll cook... We will do just like humans do. Humans like burnt meat... - his face twisted for a second, LED made orange-red circle and stuttered back to dim blue. - Come! Come and sit down!

Cole looked at Connor, tense and scared, his fingers grabbing the table were trembling. Connor nodded to him slightly, trying to reassure, and made a cautious move to approach.

\- That's very kind of you, Ralph… - Connor said as calmly as he could, reaching out to Cole. - But we have to go.

\- Go? - Ralph asked sharply, knife moving towards Cole who tried to stand. - Ha ha! No, you're not going to leave. Not until Ralph says so.

Connor moved a step closer again.

\- You're not gonna hurt him, are you? - he asked, not able to mask his worry. - We did you no harm, remember?

\- No, Ralph doesn't want to hurt the boy… - Ralph said, more quiet. - He just wants the boy to eat, that's all...

Cole was too close to Ralph and his knife for any attempt to run away. So Connor nodded and sat on the taburet, almost smiling.

\- Okay. We can go later.

\- That's better! Ralph went to a lot of trouble to find something for the boy to eat. It wouldn't be polite to refuse, would it? - Ralph was blissfully smiling again, turning to the fire and putting the rat tight there, turning it, poking with his knife and still talking. - It's going to be great. Succulent you'll see. Succulent.

Cole looked at Connor, shifting in his seat. Connor shook his head, but the boy addressed Ralph anyway.

\- Ralph, listen, - he said, voice trembling slightly but brave. - I’m really not hungry!

Ralph furrowed, looking at him over his shoulder. 

\- Why? Is it not good enough? Maybe... he's used to better things? - his LED glowed red. - But Ralph found it for him, so the boy's going to eat!

Ralph threw the burned rat on the table next to Cole’s plate and sat next to him, fist gripping a knife. Connor opened his mouth before the situation could go any worse.

\- You said that you wanted to give Cole a present... - he said quietly, pulling Ralph’s attention away from Cole. - Make up for past misunderstandings, remember? You gave us shelter for the night, we thought you were our friend. - Ralph’s face lit up slightly and then saddened. Connor knew he found the right words. - A friend would never threaten the boy with a knife to make him eat.

Ralph opened his fist, and the knife fell on the table. It was the first time Connor saw him let go of the weapon.

\- Ralph went to a lot of trouble... That's why… - he looked at Connor, then at Cole again, remorse and hurt suddenly clear in his eyes. - He just wanted the boy to eat... But Ralph will not threaten his friends, no, he will not…

The knock on the door startled them. But the door was not looked, and it opened, revealing Hank standing on the porth. He was tired, face grew worried when he saw Ralph, his damaged face - but he smiled anyway when he saw Cole and opened his arms. 

\- Dad! - Cole dropped the taburet when he rushed into Hank’s embrace and pressed as close as he was able.

Connor stood too, taking them in. Hank made it, they were happy, they were together again, and for a while that was all Connor needed.

Hank looked at him over Cole’s head and reached the hand to him, and Connor came closer to ask what it was that he wanted, too overwhelmed with relief and joy to say. Hank caught his shoulder and pulled him into a loose embrace too.

\- God, I’m so happy right now I can barely stand, - Hank breathed over Connor’s ear. Connor raised his hands, was finally able to, and just held them both. 

He looked over to the table and saw Ralph rocking back and forth, LED going from yellow to brief blink of red.  
\- You led another human here… 

Connor moved to him, not letting go of Cole and Hank, but half-shielding them. He saw that Ralph still didn’t touch his knife.

\- It’s alright, Ralph. He is my friend too. He found me broken on the road and paid for my repair, he never treated me unkindly.

Ralph watched them, LED slowly turning back to yellow-blue. Then the loud crack from the outside made them all twitch.

\- Come on, he has to be there somewhere. Let’s go check this ruin.

Connor recognized the voice. Carlos Ortiz's men were here.

\- They tracked me down! - Hank covered his face with hands and lowered his head. - We have to find a way out...

Ralph stood up and gestured towards them.

\- Ralph is a friend, - he said, resolved. - Ralph will help. Run out the back door, run, run!

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026372)


	15. Chapter 15

Once they were on the street, Hank caught Connor and Cole by shoulders.

\- I’m gonna lead them away from you. - he looked back, at the streetside he saw Ortiz' men. - Go in the opposite direction, towards the train station.

Cole caught his elbow, worried, unhappy.

\- Dad, why? Why separate again?

Hank sighed painfully, shaking his head. He leaned closer to Cole.

\- Just – for a little longer, alright? I can’t let them hurt you.

His sincere tone quivered something inside of Connor, made his thought process run faster. He touched Hank’s shoulder, attracting his attention.

\- I’m sending the coordinates on your phone, - Connor said, closing his eyes to concentrate on the transfer. - There was an android on the street yesterday, he said we can find help here. We’ll call you from there.

Hank held his hand, face lit with renewed hope.

\- Thank you very much, Connor. - he said. Then pulled Cole closer again, kissed his temple and said quietly to them both. - Take care.

With these words Hank turned away and went on the street. Connor led Cole, too quiet and pilant, in the opposite direction. 

But when they turned around a corner, Connor stopped. There was one of the men who ambushed their home, and he had company. They were heading closer.

The traffic lights were red, cards moved swiftly. Connor thought about trying to cross the road - it might have left the goons behind, but it was dangerous. Connor looked back - they could stay hidden behind the corner, there was a bus stop to shield them.

[HIDE ON THE BUS STOP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026441)   
[RUN THROUGH THE TRAFFIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026483)


	16. Chapter 16

Connor stepped back and led Cole to the bus stop. They stopped there, held onto each other and watched the other way while goons were walking behind the bus stop, Connor’s inner timer clocked every step. Finally they moved safely far, and then out of sight behind the alley corner.

Connor let go of Cole’s hand and the boy sunk down on the bench. His lips were trembling.

\- Are you alright? - Connor asked, crouching before him. Cole shuddered a breath and nodded, putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

\- Yeah… are you?

Connor pulled him closer, trying to make his embrace as comforting as he could. They were far from alright yet.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026549)


	17. Chapter 17

Connor stepped forward, leading Cole to the road. He gripped Cole’s hand tighter and stepped forward.

They managed to get through the first line, and the one car only slightly pushed Connor when they reached the middle. Now there was only half the road before them. Cole was trembling, but nodded when Connor held his shoulder and ran forward again. 

Connor registered the large vehicle not slowing down and pushed Cole on the pavement just in time. He felt the hit before he saw it. Blunt force crashed his waist plates and tore down the wires underneath. Malfunction was too severe, he couldn’t even start the countdown when the black chirring void pulled him under.

A concerned public gathered around the boy who cried on the pavement. The traffic was stopped. Boy was shaking his head, refusing to leave and asking to find his father, then reached out his hands to the motionless shut-down android in a rugged human jacket, hit on the road by a truck.

-THE END-


	18. Chapter 18

NOV 7TH, 2038  
17:45

When they arrived at their destination, it was evening already. Grey cold rain was falling on their shoulders. Cole wheezed, and Connor stopped to look at him better.

\- You okay? - Connnor asked, putting a hand on Cole’s shoulder. Cole looked pale and tired, hood pulled as low as he could to cover his face from rain. He nodded anyway, and Connor tried to reassure him, feeling so uneasy about the fact that he couldn’t help yet. - We're almost there. Soon, we will be dry and warm and then call your father.

Cole smiled weakly.

\- I hope so, - he said, and they turned to walk towards the house from android’s address.

It was a large, dark building at the end of the street, with sharp pointed gates. it looked like something abandoned, that only recently was populated again. But helping deviants was technically illegal - Connor was’t that surprised with the look and feel of the place. And yet he held Cole’s hand tighter when they stepped inside the gates.

The owner took his time answering the doorbell, and Connor had the time to exchange worried glances with Cole. But just when he started checking the transmitted message to find out if it was corrupted, the door half-opened. Brawny man with piercing black eyes and bearded face was looking at Connor, displeased.

\- Are you Zlatko? - Connor tried, looking at him as calm as he could.

\- What do you want? - Zlatko answered abruptly, almost dismissive.He clearly was interrupted in the middle of something urgent.

\- Android on the street told me you could help us, - Connor decided to act faster, he grabbed the frame to not let Zlatko close the door, and let the synthskin fade away from his palm, baring plastic. - We need a discreet place to wait for a friend. This boy is in danger.  
Zlatko looked past Connor at Cole, and his expression shifted, softened. He leaned back and opened the door wider, nodding to Connor and Cole.

\- Come in. 

They stepped gingerly into a fairly big lobby. inside the house looked more lived-in, more decorated - tall bookshelves near the stairs to the cellar, the antique lamp on the table, stuffed peacock near the staircase to the second floor. But the wallpaper was old and fading, and the wood gf the stairs looked neglected, there were traces of dust on the carpet.

\- Come on in, don't be shy! - Zlatko gestured to the coathangers for them to leave jackets, and beckoned them from the room on the left. 

Just when they stepped into the room, Cole gasped, grabbing Connor’s elbow. Connor followed his gaze and impulsively stepped forward to shield him. An android about six feet tall was standing near the doorframe, looking at them impassively. Zlatko smiled from the cabinet where he stood, pouring himself a drink.

\- Oh, don't be afraid of my big friend here. Luther is just another android that I helped. He keeps me company in this empty, old house. Please, make yourselves at home. 

Luther stayed near the door, still emotionless. Connor walked to the sofa before the table, right next to the sofa Zlatko was sitting on. They sat, looking at each other briefly, Cole shifted closer to Connor, not to the fireplace that was lit, despite how cold his hand still was. This house and its owner didn’t feel… reassuring.

\- Deviant, huh?.. - Zlatko asked, bringing the glass of whiskey to his mouth. Connor noded. - What about the boy?

Cole didn’t answer, frowning. Connor decided to offer an explanation for him, but keep it carefully vague. 

\- His father is in danger, and so is he. 

\- Son of ex-Lieutenant Anderson, Red Ice ring buster, right? - Zlatko nodded and smiled slightly on their startled expressions. - I heard on the news. So... You wanna meet with him in a safe place. - Zlatko put the empty glass on the table and leaned back, hands stretched. He was calm, relaxed, as if he just got very good news. - And then, maybe, find someplace you three can wait till those people are locked up. I hear, in Canada there’s no androids-as-property laws… Great place to stay for a while for all three of you.

Connor heard before, fleetingly, that Canada refused to make and use androids, and nobody searched for them there. It would be something they just needed - a chance to leave Detroit, to leave the running behind. A chance for Connor to be truly free. And to see Cole and Hank relaxed, content, cracking jokes over the dinner table. It all sounded like a promise.

But Connor didn’t know if Zlatko is a man of his word. His android ‘friend’ was silent and still all the time of their conversation, did not take part in it. Did not behave like a deviant. And there was something wrong with the color of skin on Zlatko’s fingers, but Connor couldn't quite understand.

\- I can help you, - Zlatko said, amiable. He didn’t seem to be troubled by Connor’s hesitation. - But first we have to get rid of your Tracker. A tracking device to locate androids. I'll remove yours and then you won’t be found. Come on, follow me. 

Connor stood up to follow automatically, still processing what he just heard. Can his body contain a part that he wasn’t aware of? Company could make it so, of course, and he had no chance to prove otherwise himself. It felt… sour, to know that he wasn’t yet free - and he didn’t even know. 

\- Ah, the boy can wait for us in the living room, - Zlatko said to Cole who stood up too, holding on to Connor's hand.

\- No, I will stay with Connor, - he said, voice quiet but resolve. Connor squeezed his hand in return. He had no intention of letting go, either.

\- Of course, - Zlatko smiled again, turning and leading the way through the lobby to the stairs down. - Everything we need is in the basement.

Connor registered that Luther was walking behind them, looming and silent like a prison guard.

\- I don't like any of this, - Cole whispered, leaning to Connor’s shoulder. - Let's go, I have a bad feeling...

[GO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026639)   
[STAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73026717)


	19. Chapter 19

Connor stopped, feeling Luther stopping behind them too. They just made it downstairs and stepped into the basement. Zlatko looked at them over his shoulder, his expression almost amused. Connor ran an analysis and it clicked finally, what was wrong with his hands. He tried to wash it, but the faint traces remained. Fresh traces of blue blood.

\- I'm sorry, but we changed our mind, - Connor said carefully, tone even. He pulled Cole closer and started turning away.  
\- Too bad, - he heard Zlatko sneer. - because i don't think i'm letting you go. Get 'em.  
Connor dodged the first blow and pushed Cole forward so he would run upstairs. But the second punch felt like the mass of twenty pounds fell on his spine. His chassis would take it, Connor knew, but he was thrown down the stairs. 

\- Connor! NO! - he heard Cole screaming, but when he tried to stand, another blow fell on his head and dislodged the back panel. Burst of static, then dark void swallowed him.

REBOOT...  
LOADING OS...  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK  
ALL SYSTEMS OK  
READY

Connor was not in the lobby anymore. He was laying on the bare floor in the basement. There were figures around him, and the more of his environment Connor registered, the more he became aware that they are androids. Stripped bare from their synthskin and even their plates, split in parts and slashed, some of them burned. But still moving, still sentient, still alive. 

Conor looked right into the unhuman, diode-glowing eyes of the android who leaned over him.

\- Where is the boy? Where is Cole? - Connor asked. His voice still sounded human, and when he raised to stand, he made sure that his body still looked and felt like before. The only part different was the plate on the back of his head. 

Those androids repaired him with their own parts.

\- He took the boy upstairs… - the android answered in a static whisper. - You have to get out, to help him...

Connor adjusted his inner timer and knew it was only twenty minutes since he was stunned. Itt was too long already, he had to get upstairs, to help Cole. All their interaction with Zlatko played in new light now - why the reason he let Connor in was Cole, he knew who he was because he was close to the people responsible for the breaking in… Connor’s system almost started replaying what Ortiz promised to do to Cole and Hank that night, and he jolted himself violently, stopping the circuit of panic.

Connor made it to the metallic door out of the cell. It was locked with the simple valve, but the angle was too wrong to move it from the inside. The board of woods that cover up the bars of walls were easier to break through - for an android who had all his motor capacities still and wanted to be free. And so Connor managed to crack the edge of the board with his shoulder - and this allowed him to open the door.

He left the door open for other androids to escape - but he had to hurry upstairs. No one was in the lobby when Connor made it there - but when he heard the voices from the room where Zlatko talked to them just half an hour ago, he froze.

\- Dad! - Cole’s voice called, anxious.

\- Welcome, Hank Adreson, - Zlatko interrupted, savouring this moment. - My friends will be ecstatic to know I managed to get you both. You pissed off a lot of people.

Connor was in the room’s door frame in seconds. He was calculating, as fast as he could. Grab the lamp from the table and throw at Luther to disorient him. Take Cole’s hand and push the table at Zlatko to make him fall back on the sofa. turn to Hank - but this was where Connor’s fast-attack patch stuttered. He saw Hank struggling in Luther’s hands, and the momentary vision of what heavy lifting model can do to human bones paralyzed him. Cole was faster to react - he grabbed the heavy ashtray from the table and punched Luther’s arm with it, making him release his grip. Connor punched Zlatko who tried to grab Cole and fled away, pulling Hank and Cole with him. 

[RUN TO THE FRONT DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027590)   
[RUN TO THE BACK DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027815)


	20. Chapter 20

They just made it downstairs and stepped into the basement. Cole was right, the place was suspicious - but Connor knew he could not find out on his own if Tracker is really inside him, if Cyberlife hid it from him. He would remain a constant target, he would put Hank and Cole in danger too…

\- We have no choice... I have to get rid of the tracker, - Connor said, heaving the tense sigh. Cole looked uncertain still, but he nodded, squeezing Connnor’s arm, and they moved further down the basement corridor, where Zlatko stopped to wait for them.

\- Please, excuse the mess... - he said, conversationally, gesturing on the cell bars they were moving past, bleack lighting, darkened wood planks. - Removing trackers is illegal, so I opted for secrecy over comfort... 

Cole suddenly shook, almost stopping before the cell door. Connor put the hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure. He looked closer into the darkened inside of the cell and detected a shadow of movement there...  
\- I hope the boy isn't too scared, - Zlatko said, looking at them over his shoulder.

\- No, I’m alright, - Cole answered weakly, turning to follow him. His grip on Connor’s arm was still tight.

Connor dismissed the cell for a time being - it could have been movement of a rat, it was too dark to discern. He followed Zlatko into the room that was their destination. Behind the plastic drape was a home made android management machine, control screens on the table on the left. Connor was almost unnerved by how good an equipment of Zlatko was - but it was for the best. The easier and faster to be done with Tracker removing.

Zlatko went to screens, nodding to the machine.

\- Just stand over there. 

Connor stepped inside the machine, slowly, looking at Cole who stood near the looming Luther and trying to nod to him, offering some comfort. Zlatko tapped the screens, selecting the operation Connor couldn’t see behind his shoulder.

\- I should warn you, this could be quite unpleasant...

While claws closing on his wrists and backbone structure, fixing him in place and lifting up. Then he felt the neck port opening and the cable connecting. Connor was maintained for the first time since he became deviant, and it was really… unpleasant. The faint static buzzing of the machine he was connected to intervened with his sight and hearing, the sensation was close to nauseating.

\- You know what's strange? - Zlatko asked, stepping before Connor. He sounded genuinely intrigued. - For some reason, the trackers stop working in deviants… Actually, there’s no reason to remove yours.

Connor jerked in his bounds, watching Cole making a worried step forward - and Luther’s hand stopping him.

\- You deviants are so naive, - Zlatko shook his head. - Come to me, expecting me to help. And I just reset you, sell you on. Or I keep you for my experiments...

Connor was struggling against the machine's restraints more furiously. The last time his memory was reset, nothing came back, he couldn’t lose everything he had now - emotions, freedom, Cole, Hank...

\- CONNOR! - Cole cried, trying to twist past Luther.

\- No! Let him go! - Connor shouted, seeing Luther catching Cole with both hands. the boy tried to break free so vigorously he could harm himself in the heavy lifting model’s grip.

Zlatko abruptly laughed, waving his hand.

\- Ah, I forgot about Cole Anderson. What a beautiful coincidence! - he smiled with anticipation, looking at Connor from the side as if Connor was his partner in crime. - My friends will be ecstatic to know I managed to get him. His father pissed off a lot of people.

Connor moved so sharply his vision blacked out for a moment - he almost damaged the neckport connection point. He couldn’t dislodge the cable with hands immobilized…

\- You can’t do this! NO!

Amused expression on Zlatko’s face turned thoughtful.

\- A deviant still loyal to humans... - he shook his head with a mockery of friendly reproach. - Sweet… and so deluded. I think it's time we put you outta your misery. 

He pushed the button on the screen. The deafening onslaught of static crushed Connor’s sensors. He felt the threads of memory recording in his mind re-coding before they would be wiped out, the connections between faces and names blurring away and then sharpening into focus again.

He was aware of the basement he was in, the boy struggling against the giant android who was taking him away - and the man who stood before him and was saying with sudden honest sadness - it almost seemed he was talking about someone else.

\- Believe me; you're better off being reset and feeling nothing... No more pain... No more hopes dashed... I almost envy you.

\- Connor! Wake up, Connor! - the boy called before he was dragged away completely. For a moment he remembered clearly that this was Cole, Cole was in danger - and his own name was Connor, he was being reset...

\- When you’re finished, meet Luther in the living room, - Zlatko said to him, before he turned away. Soon Connor was left alone in the grip of a relentless machine. 

He looked around - as far as the claws and cable into his neck port was allowing him. There were two massive cables above his head - they were essential to the machine’ functioning, but with all the static disturbing his chain of signals he couldn’t determine which one was easier to tear down - and if it was even possible.

He saw the red line of memory reset progressing timer. He had to move now.

[REACH FOR GREEN CABLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027698)   
[REACH FOR YELLOW CABLE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027197)


	21. Chapter 21

He managed to grab the yellow cable and pulled it down, putting all his weight into it. Cable gave in for a second, but then claw that was holding his wrist jerked his hand away. No matter how he reached - machine didn’t let him swing high enough to grab any of the other cables.

Nothing worked. Drowning in screech of static, he tried to struggle again - and then the red line of the progressing timer hit one hundred percent.

REBOOT…  
MEMORY RESET  
LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK  
ALL SYSTEMS OK  
READY

PL600 was lowered down by the master’s machine and stepped out of it. He clearly saw his objective - meet Luther in the living room.

PL600 walked through the basement to the stairs leading to the lobby. there was a movement in the cell - and PL600 was struck with a sudden appearance of unknown memory recording. Boy, pale and tense, standing before the cell, looking back at PL600 and taking android’s hand on his shoulder.

m# #@m3*5 C0##0r+

De-synthskinned android reached his hand from the cell after PL600, but it was not important - now all that mattered was going upstairs.

PL600 stepped into the living room. Luther turned back from the fire he fixed and pointed on the tray with food on the table.

\- Serve master his dinner.

There was an ashtray on the table - and an empty glass next to it. Another recording begun. Master was sitting on the sofa, arms stretched relaxingly.

_\- … find someplace you three can wait till those people are locked up._

m# #@m3*s C0##0r+

PL600 walked upstairs to the master’s workshop. There was half of an android’s chassis with chest open before him on the table.

\- Uh, just set it down on the table over there, - master said, gesturing behind his back. - And get rid of that carcass, take it to the storage room.

\- Yes, master, - PL600 answered, putting the tray on the table.

Another memory recording. A man with strong features and greying hair in a tail was sitting before the PL600 on the dinner table, the boy from the recording before near him. 

_\- Don’t sell yourself too short..._

Glitch. Then the glass of a broken window on the floor, worried Saint Bernard whining.

_Optional task: restore the files on who they are??_

PL600 picked up the carcass of an android from the floor and brought it to the storage room next door. Luther entered the workshop when PL600 was leaving.

\- He should be here in ten minutes or so, - master said. - Then you'll bring in the boy, see what his father has to say.

PL600 closed the door and put the carcass on the table in the center of the room. The unknown recordings were interfering with performance. Perhaps it was better to enter stasis to let memory reset configurations settle in.

But then PL600 will never categorize the source and reason of these recordings. Will never be able to label why this boy and this man were printed so deep into AI procedural.

[ENTER STASIS TO COMPLETE RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027320)   
[RESTORE THE FILES ??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027431)


	22. Chapter 22

When the circle of stasis ended, the master called from the door to the workshop.

\- Oh there you are… you’re coming with me. - he said with a little smile.

PL600 followed the master down the stairs into the living room. The man stood up from the sofa when they entered. Greying hair loose, eyes haunted.

\- Connor? - he whispered, stunned. - What happened, why - 

\- Looks like your friend has completely forgotten you, - master said, amused. - But we’re here not to discuss him, right? Luther!

Luther entered the room, leading the struggling boy with him. The man made a move to him, a strangled shout fell from his lips. Luther moved his hand to the boy’s throat, and the man froze.

\- Connor! Snap out of it, Connor! - boy called, looking at PL600. Man (father?) looked at PL600 too, face strained.

\- Alright, - master said, taking a seat on the sofa. He was quite content. - Now, m-r Anderson, we’re going to talk about your DPD friends and some of their secrets…

PL600 was vaguely aware of the rain outside, hitting the tarpaulin sheet covering the holes on the roof. PL600 watched the man rage, cry, breaking down, watched Luther covering the boy's mouth so he wouldn’t interrupt the master talking. PL600 looked at nothing in particular, waiting for further instructions from the master.

No bothersome memory recordings anymore. Clear, transparent emptiness of mind.

-THE END-


	23. Chapter 23

PL600 looked the room over. It was dark, cluttered with android parts.There was a cell into the corner near the window - when PL600 came closer, disturbed robotic polar bear roared, raising his head. Half of his head was bare plastic, with a net of electronic sensors visible. PL600 walked past him and opened the next door.

It was the bathroom. in the bathtub an android with only half his body was making tiny sharp movements. His wires vere mostly out in the open, his thirium pump was crudely fixed - it seemed it was ripped out before, and not one time. His face was splattered in thirium.  
  
There was a mirror on the wall over the sink. Pl600 stopped before it and looked at the reflection. another recording started playing - PL600 standing before the mirror in some bathroom and removing the LED. 

Glitch. Excited voice of the boy who runs into his father embrace.

_\- Dad! Dad, I’m so happy!_

m# n@me*s Co##or+

\- Has the master authorized you to be here? You must always obey the master - an android in the bathtub said, voice tinted with static. 

PL600 - Co##or+ - walked past the bathtub into the corridor. The master hasn’t authorized him to be here. But the master doesn’t know…

He looked at Luther in a light stasis near the door leading to the master's quarters. Then down the corridor - to the broom closet door. Master is not the man who would lock the hostage up in his rooms.

Co##or+ walked to the broom closet. The door was closed with the valve, and he kneeled to look into the doorframe gap.

The boy from the memory recordings was there. He was looking through the shelves with cleaning products, frustrated, hurring. He was looking for a way to escape. 

Another recording. They were standing on the street, and Co##or+ was saying to the boy:

_\- We're almost there. Soon, we will be dry and warm and then call your father._

The boy smiled weakly. Cold rain made the clothes he wore soaking, but he was trusting Co##or+ found the solution, he was smiling at the thought of reuniting with his father, H+a+n+k A+n+d+e+r+s+o+n.

_My name is Connor_

Connor shuddered when the flood of memories filled him. Suddenly he was there, on the second floor of Zlatko’s house, and Cole was right there behind the door. He opened the valve, almost overwhelmed by how close he was to never remember them, and stepped inside.

\- Cole… - Connor called, voice uneven. Cole rushed to him, pulling him into embrace.

\- Connor? Connor, you’re yourself again!

Connor pressed closer, holding Cole as careful and tight as he could. He could not imagine how it would be - to lose the memory of Cole and Hank, to lose his very core. And he was teetering on the edge, all because of his mistaken risk…

\- I'm so sorry. - Conor whispered into Cole’s hair. He leaned back to look him in the eyes, - You were right, we should have left the first chance we got... 

He remembered what Zlatko said about Hank being here soon. About the talk he was going to have with Cole as leverage against him. 

\- We have to go, hurry, - Connor said, straightening up. Cole nodded, smiling, the traces of angry tears on his face drying away.

Connor led them out of the broom closet just when Zlatko called from the first floor.

\- Luther! I think it’s time Cole said hello to his father! 

Cole almost ran downstairs on pure instinct, but Connor held him back. He quickly opened the door to Zlatko’s room and ushered Cole inside, closing the door behind.

It was something like a private study. The fireplace lit filled it with thick heat, the windows were shut. Books, paintings on the walls, table, TV set. Connor looked around, searching for a way to escape or fight. They could hide under a cloth-covered small table… but another idea just entered Connor’s mind.

\- Cole? - they heard Luther rumble from behind the door. - Come away, It’s time to say hello to your father!

The time was running out. Connor grabbed the log from the fireplace and lit the drapes, then caught Cole’s hand and they ran into the bedroom just when Luther opened the door.

Connor led Cole to the door outside, into the Corridor, and together they waited.

\- There's smoke everywhere! There's a fire! - Luther shouted downstairs. Connor counted his heavy steps, and when Luther passed the door, he took Cole’s hand and slipped into the bathroom right behind Luther’s broad back. He pulled Cole forward, so he could push him into the bathroom first if Luther looked back - but they were lucky.

Cole laughed nervously when they entered the bathroom, huffed, soundless laugh, but then his eyes widened when he saw the android in the bathtub. Connor caught his hand and led him to the storage room door, trying to make him look away.

\- The bastards… - they heard Zlatko cuss. Then, as if registering his master’s voice, an android in the tub startled and started babbling.

\- You're disobeying the Master, I, I, I, I can't let you do that. I must warn him. Yes, yes, yes. That's for sure.

Every next word was said louder than the first, and Connor saw no other choice. He nudged Cole to open the door to the storage room, and then moved to the android in the tub.

His thirium pomp was open, for anyone to take. And Connor ripped it away before android could call his master. The pump fell on the floor with a quiet thud. Android’s heart, so easily disposed.

But Connor couldn’t stand there anymore, couldn’t even look back at the stilled android after confirming his shut down. He stepped into the storage room, where Cole was standing, looking at the cell with a robotic bear, at the tables with android’s parts.

\- We have to keep going, - Connor whispered, putting a hand on Cole’s shoulder - not the one that was still tainted with blueblood. 

\- I know, - Cole nodded, touching his hand in return.

They were startled by sounds of struggle behind the door, glass shattering between the bedroom and bathroom.

\- There's no point in fighting, Anderson! You have no chance against Luther! - Zlatko said, but his voice was heavy with anger. More sounds of tussle, painted grunting. Cole grasped Connor’s arm. 

Connor barely had the presence of mind to make Coke hide behind the table and duck near him when the door busted open.  
\- I know you're there, you sneaky bastards… - Zlatko snarled. He cocked his shotgun. - Come on, show yourself... 

Connor was maneuvering Cole further through the room, behind another table. He had trouble moving, all his senses were tuned into sounds from the room next door.

\- Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, Cole... I only wanna talk to your father... - Zlatko murmured, lurking around, trying to spot them. - Now just, come on out and everything will be alright, I'll call Luther off... Think about your father, Cole. We just talk to him and you all three can go home.

Cole froze on the spot. Connor was ready to just jump out of their hiding and throw himself at Zlatko. He could disarm him, he could shot him, and then he could burst into the bathroom and - 

The door slammed open again. Hank was there, in the door frame, chest heaving - bruised on the cheek but standing tall. He ducked when Zlatko shot, and then pushed the cabinet on Luther who followed him. Connor used this moment to stand and throw the statuette from the table in Zlatko - he didn’t miss, the statuette punched Zlatko right into the shoulder. He grunted, dropping the hand with the shotgun for the moment, and it was enough for Hank to run to them. He caught Cole in embrace, smiling despite everything, and looking at Connor with eyes so bright with joy. Connor smiled back, but got distracted when he pushed the table on Luther who just made it closer. When he turned around, he saw Zlatko raising his shotgun on Hank who pushed Cole behind. Connor tackled him, then scrambled to his legs to follow Hank and Cole who ran out on the stairs already.

Hank made him and Cole duck when they just turned, and the shot busted the wood over their heads. They scattered down the stairs, and Connor grabbed Hank and Cole by the hands, looking at the front door and then at the living room, where the backdoor was.

[RUN TO THE FRONT DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027590)   
[RUN TO THE BACK DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027545)


	24. Chapter 24

He led all three of them to the backdoor in the other side of the room. Hank threw the chair under Luther’s feet to slow him down. The door was open, to Connor’s staggering relief - and they ran down the stairs into the wet night. 

The shot fired over their heads, and Cole slipped onto soaking ground. Hank helped him stand, but they lost the time already. Connor looked at Zlatko, at the shotgun in his hands, at approaching Luther. He had to buy Hank and Cole more time. They would never end up here if he wasn’t an android.

Connor shielded Hank, so Zlatko’s aim would be on his chest instead. 

\- Go! Run while you can, - he shouted, wrestling out of Hank’s and Cole’s hands, trying to push them away, urging them to run. 

\- No, you’re not staying behind, - Hank shook his head, catching Connor’s hand.

They were standing shoulder to shoulder now, protecting Cole. Contrary to everything he should have been feeling now - shades of regret, despair, panic - despite low chances of winning this fight - Connor felt that even the small chance they had was enough.

\- Wouldn’t it be better if you’d just been reset? - Zlatko asked, stepping closer and raising his shotgun. His voice was almost genuinely sad. - No useless struggle…

\- Step back, Zlatko, - Hank said, calm but heavy. This caught the attention.

\- You’re not making it out of here alive, lieutenant. - Zlatko said, velvetly, venomous. - You’re more trouble than your humiliation would worth.

The moment of distraction was just what they needed. Hank made a false move, so Connor caught the shotgun and twisted it out from Zlatko’s grip.

\- Luther! - Zlatko shouted, looking back at the android who froze on spot. - Take them!

Connor raised the shotgun, aiming at Luther - but in this moment he saw Zlatko picking up the axe and swinging it at Hank. Connor missed him by an inch, but it would be irreparable - if Luther didn’t block his master’ move. Cole screamed, and Luther punched the axe from Zlatko’s hands just in the moment when Connor shot the second time. He didn’t miss. 

\- How dare you… - Zlatko was rasping, on his knees, a scarlet bloom of blood on his chest. - I’m a human, I was born a master, and you were created to be slaves!

\- But we became free, - Connor said, throwing the shotgun away. He saw that life left Zlatko’s body already, but he needed to say it. 

Hank held Cole close, the boy hid his face into Hank’s jacket. Luther stood aside, looking at the three of them.

\- I never knew how it feels to want something... Freedom, choice. I knew only my programming to obey… - he looked at Connor. - But when I saw the humans standing up for you, it was like opening my eyes for the first time... Finally, I could see that what he did to me, to everyone he hurt - it has to stop. - He stepped closer tentatively. - I know someone who could help you across the border. I could give you the address. 

Connor looked over to Hank. He knew Hank could decline this idea - he was almost ready for this. And yet he had to offer this openly anyway.

\- Maybe it would be safer in Canada – for Cole? - Connor asked, unsure. - Just for a while?

Hank looked at Cole, at Connor - then at Luther. His little frown told Connor - he did not have many other options.

\- Maybe. - Hank said finally, and nodded for Connor to start informational transfer with Luther. - Wouldn’t hurt to try.

After the address was successfully received, and Luther turned to leave, Cole startled Connor, stepping closer and hugging him, then reaching out to pull Hank into the circle too. Hank pressed Cole closer to himself, breathing into his hair.   
\- I was so scared of losing you. - he whispered, barely audible, and Connor felt the words reverberating, because he was sharing the embrace. - I thought I would go crazy when he called.   
This echo of shock and pain in Hank’s words made the guilt in Connor’s chassis twist sharper. It would never happen if he wasn’t a deviant, if the search for shelter and help with him wasn’t so dangerous and hopeless.

\- I’m so sorry, Hank. I should’ve known better than to offer the first location I found to meet you, - he said, trying weakly to distance himself from their warm embrace. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn’t hold them either, not with this white-cold coiling emotion inside. - I should have anticipated that illegal android dealers could be connected to Red Ice traffic…  
He was stopped by Hank’s hand on his neck. 

\- You’re not to blame, Connor, - he said, earnest, soft and deep. - You kept my son alive and well. You helped us here. You’ve done for us more than I could ever express.

Cole nodded, nudging Connor close to them again. Connor leaned in, forehead to Hank’s forehead, feeling his rigid remorse dissipate next to their warmth. 

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028019)


	25. Chapter 25

The front door was locked, and they did not have time to open it.

Connor looked at Zlatko, at the shotgun in his hands, at approaching Luther. He had to buy Hank and Cole more time. They would never end up here if he wasn’t an android.

Connor shielded Hank, so Zlatko’s aim would be on his chest instead. 

\- Go! Run while you can, - he shouted, wrestling out of Hank’s and Cole’s hands, trying to push them away, urging them to run. 

First bullet hit his abdomen section. He heard Hank’ painful gasp, Cole screaming. Connor turned at them, saw their faces, pale with sorrow.

\- The door, - Connor said, nodding back. He caught their warm hands for the last time to guide to the door. 

Then Connor charged Zlatko, dodging Luther’s hands, and caught his shotgun with both hands when Zlatko shot for the second time.

Connor sensed himself shutting down, feeling rather than seeing Zlatko pushing his body away. He turned his head to the door - and saw that it was open, that Hank and Cole were outside already. They had a chance. Luther was standing there, waiting for his master’ instructions. He wasn’t chasing them. They could escape.

Connor was smiling, feeling the thirium leaking from his mouth when Zlatko leaned over him, face dark with anger.

\- I should've dismantled you from the start... Time to rectify that mistake, - Zlatko aimed at his forehead. 

Connor let himself close his eyes and shut down before the final shot was fired.

-THE END-


	26. Chapter 26

He managed to grab the green cable and pulled it down, putting all his weight into it. He managed to tear it lower than it was before - and it pushed the bottle with ethanol containing liquid on the floor. When he saw the forming puddle near on the carpet the red-pulsing progressing timer, he knew he just had to kick the box with blue blood good enough for the timer to fall and cause a short circuit.

Now the fact that machine suspended him was playing in his favor. When the sparkles hit the liquid and screens blacked out, all he had to do was hold himself up while danger passed.

When the machine shut down, Connor pulled the hand from it’s grip, and took away from his neck port the cable. He barely made it when the glaw on his other wrist and spine loosened, and he fell on the floor - not electrified anymore. 

Memory reset was successfully reversed. Nothing that made up his core wasn’t lost. And that was what pushed Connor to move - he needed to find Cole as fast as he could. And then, maybe they even would have time to escape before Zlatko called Hank...

Connor almost ran up the corridor - and almost tripped, when he saw de-synthskinned android reach his hand from the cell after him.

So this is who Zlatko caged here, his ‘experiments’. Anger flashed inside of Connor. He wasn’t going to leave them here locked, even though that was all he could do now. When he opened the door for them, he saw it was about a dosen androids there. Stripped bare from their synthskin and even their plates, split in parts and slashed, some of them burned. But still moving, still sentient, still alive. 

Connor nodded to them, turning away and hurring upstairs. When he reached the lobby, it was empty. Luther was upstairs - Connor heard Zlatko addressing him:

\- He should be here in ten minutes or so, - he said. - Then you'll bring in the boy, see what his father has to say.

Connor walked upstairs. Zlatko was in his workshop - so preoccupied with another android’s dismantling that he didn’t even lift his gaze when Connor sneaked past him. Now he needed to find a way to move past Luther, who seemingly entered light stasis before the door to his master’s quarters. 

Connor slided into the door next to him - he wanted to see if there was a straight way through all the rooms. Now he was in the bathroom. In the bathtub an android with only half his body was making tiny sharp movements. His wires vere mostly out in the open, his thirium pump was crudely fixed - it seemed it was ripped out before, and not one time. His face was splattered in thirium.

Despite urgency and worry for Cole, Connor felt a sharp pang of sympathy for this victim of Zlatko’s games. He couldn’t help him. But maybe he could ask him about Cole.

When Conor leaned down to the android, he came alive.

\- What are you doing? - he whispered with a tint of static. His voice was so scared. - No, no, no, don’t hurt me...

Connor shook his head, holding both his hands up, and tried to smile.

\- I'm looking for a boy. Have you seen him? - he asked quietly and calmly.

Android’s lips were shaking.

\- A boy? - he frowned. - No, no, no, I haven't seen anybody. - Then he looked down, at his bared thirium pump into his wrung open chest. His voice was more aware now, clear and sad. - You won’t turn me off, right? I will be quiet.

Connor knew it was not safe. Knew the moment when his programming stuttered could be the only one. But this android wanted to live - and maybe, when they made it out, this place would be shut down and all these androids would be repaired…

\- I won’t hurt you, - Connor shook his head, standing up. Android wasn’t looking at him, he just stared into the air again, face sad and serene.

Connor briefly looked around and made sure that the rooms were not connected. He had to try and sneak past Luther, then, and the sooner the better.

Luther didn’t move when Connor walked past him, and he guessed it was because he wasn’t trying to get into Zlatko’s rooms. It might have meant that Cole was there… 

But why would a man like Zlatko lock his hostage up into his own rooms? Androids were a mere furniture for him to endlessly maim and recombain, but the human boy - he wouldn’t want him into his living space even for a short time.

Connor looked down the corridor - there were doors behind the corner, and he walked to check them. One led into Zlatko’s room with a fireplace - Connor barely peeked there, knowing it’s not what he needed. Then he turned to what he assumed was the broom closet. The door was closed with the valve, and he kneeled to look into the doorframe gap.

Cole was there. He was looking through the shelves with cleaning products, frustrated, hurring. He was looking for a way to escape. 

Connor opened the valve, movements jerky with relief and hurry, and stepped inside.

\- Cole… - Connor called, voice uneven. Cole rushed to him, pulling him into embrace.

\- Connor? Connor, you’re yourself again!

Connor pressed closer, holding Cole as careful and tight as he could. Zlatko could make him forget Cole and Hank, he knew it logically, but now it seemed impossible. How could he ever lose it, lose his core? But he was teetering on the edge, and he brought Cole in danger, all because of his mistaken risk…

\- I'm so sorry. - Conor whispered into Cole’s hair. He leaned back to look him in the eyes, - You were right, we should have left the first chance we got... 

He remembered what Zlatko said about Hank being here soon. About the talk he was going to have with Cole as leverage against him. 

\- We have to go, hurry, - Connor said, straightening up. Cole nodded, smiling, the traces of angry tears on his face drying away.

Connor led them out of the broom closet just when Zlatko called from the first floor.

\- Luther! I think it’s time Cole said hello to his father! 

Cole almost ran downstairs on pure instinct, but Connor held him back. He quickly opened the door to Zlatko’s room and ushered Cole inside, closing the door behind.

It was something like a private study. The fireplace lit filled it with thick heat, the windows were shut. Books, paintings on the walls, table, TV set. Connor looked around, searching for a way to escape or fight. They could hide inside the closet…

\- Cole? - they heard Luther rumble from behind the door. - Come away, It’s time to say hello to your father!

Connor guided Cole into the closet and stood near him. He felt Cole holding his breath when Luther entered the room. Connor held Cole’s shoulder, listening to Luther’s steps. He was gearing himself ready to attack if the door in the closet suddenly swung open. 

Then they heard the noise from the stairs - sound of struggle. 

\- Luther! - Zlatko called, strained. Luther’s steps changed the direction, he left the room. 

Connor and Cole got out of the closet and ran to the next room - the bedroom. They stood there a whole second, looking at each other and listening painfully to what was going on in the corridor. 

\- Cole! - Hank shouted. - I’m here, everything will be alright!

Hank was there, just over the wall. Cole opened his mouth to answer, but Connor stopped him. He heard the punch of plastic on human flash, heavied grunt - and the turning of the doorknob.

Connor threw himself and Cole on the floor and they rolled under the bed just when Zlatko entered.

\- What are you waiting for? Punch his lights out, Luther, or do I have to do everything myself?

Zlatko moved around his bed and picked the shotgun from the floor. With every click of logged in ammo he huffed:

\- Fucking android... Deviants… are nothing... but trouble… 

Cole gripped his hand so tight that synthskin almost bled away. Zlatko left the room, and Connor got out from under the bed, helping Cole stand. He could think only about the shotgun Zlatko took to where Hank was fighting Luther.

Connor ran out of the room in the corridor. Hank was wrestling with Luther, almost breaking the balustrade. Zlatko aimed to shoot, and Connor pushed him on the wall, so the bullet missed Hank by far. Then he grabbed Luther’s elbow and tried to pry him away from Hank. 

The moment of confusion was enough. Cole rushed outside the bedroom right into Hank’s embrace. He caught Cole, smiling despite everything, and looking at Connor with eyes so bright with joy. Connor smiled back, turning to follow them down the stairs.

Hank made him and Cole duck when they just turned, and the shot busted the wood over their heads. They scattered down the stairs, and Connor grabbed Hank and Cole by the hands, looking at the front door and then at the living room, where the backdoor was.

[RUN TO THE FRONT DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027590)   
[RUN TO THE BACK DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73027815)


	27. Chapter 27

He led all three of them to the backdoor in the other side of the room. Hank threw the chair under Luther’s feet to slow him down. The door was open, to Connor’s staggering relief - and they ran down the stairs into the wet night. 

The shot fired over their heads, and Cole slipped onto soaking ground. Hank helped him stand, but they lost the time already. Connor looked at Zlatko, at the shotgun in his hands, at approaching Luther. He had to buy Hank and Cole more time. They would never end up here if he wasn’t an android.

Connor shielded Hank, so Zlatko’s aim would be on his chest instead. 

\- Go! Run while you can, - he shouted, wrestling out of Hank’s and Cole’s hands, trying to push them away, urging them to run. 

\- No, you’re not staying behind, - Hank shook his head, catching Connor’s hand. 

They were standing shoulder to shoulder now, protecting Cole. Contrary to everything he should have been feeling now - shades of regret, despair, panic - despite low chances of winning this fight - Connor felt that even the small chance they had was enough.

\- Wouldn’t it be better if you’d just been reset? - Zlatko asked, stepping closer and raising his shotgun. His voice was almost genuinely sad. - No useless struggle…

\- Step back, Zlatko, - Hank said, calm but heavy. This caught the attention.

\- You’re not making it out of here alive, lieutenant. - Zlatko said, velvetly, venomous. - You’re more trouble than your humiliation would worth.

The moment of distraction was just what they needed. Hank made a false move, so Connor caught the shotgun and twisted it out from Zlatko’s grip.

\- Luther! - Zlatko shouted, looking back at the android who froze on spot. - Take them!

Connor raised the shotgun, aiming at Luther - but in this moment he saw androids from the basement crawling, staggering, limping outside - towards them. Luther did not make a move when they were passing him. 

Zlatko turned away, looking at his victims surrounding him, at Luther letting them, and his face twisted with fear.

\- Who let you out? How dare you?! - Zlatko was rasping when the first scarred androids reached him, when the first punches landed on his head and spine. - Let me go! I'm your Master! Your master!

Connor watched them have their revenge, watched life leaving Zlatko’s battered body. It was strange - he felt that Zlatko deserved his end, but it was horrifying. When they finished, androids just walked away - not looking at two humans and two androids who stood there under the rain. Connor threw the shotgun away.

Hank held Cole close, the boy hid his face into Hank’s jacket. Luther stood aside, looking at the three of them.

\- I never knew how it feels to want something... Freedom, choice. I knew only my programming to obey… - he looked at Connor. - But when I saw the humans standing up for you, it was like opening my eyes for the first time... Finally, I could see that what he did to me, to everyone he hurt - it has to stop. - He stepped closer tentatively. - I know someone who could help you across the border. I could give you the address. 

Connor looked over to Hank. He knew Hank could decline this idea - he was almost ready for this. And yet he had to offer this openly anyway.

\- Maybe it would be safer in Canada – for Cole? - Connor asked, unsure. - Just for a while?

Hank looked at Cole, at Connor - then at Luther. His little frown told Connor - he did not have many other options.

\- Maybe. - Hank said finally, and nodded for Connor to start informational transfer with Luther. - Wouldn’t hurt to try.

After the address was successfully received, and Luther turned to leave, Cole startled Connor, stepping closer and hugging him, then reaching out to pull Hank into the circle too. Hank pressed Cole closer to himself, breathing into his hair.   
\- I was so scared of losing you. - he whispered, barely audible, and Connor felt the words reverberating, because he was sharing the embrace. - I thought I would go crazy when he called.   
This echo of shock and pain in Hank’s words made the guilt in Connor’s chassis twist sharper. It would never happen if he wasn’t a deviant, if the search for shelter and help with him wasn’t so dangerous and hopeless.

\- I’m so sorry, Hank. I should’ve known better than to offer the first location I found to meet you, - he said, trying weakly to distance himself from their warm embrace. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn’t hold them either, not with this white-cold coiling emotion inside. - I should have anticipated that illegal android dealers could be connected to Red Ice traffic…  
He was stopped by Hank’s hand on his neck. 

\- You’re not to blame, Connor, - he said, earnest, soft and deep. - You kept my son alive and well. You helped us here. You’ve done for us more than I could ever express.

Cole nodded, nudging Connor close to them again. Connor leaned in, forehead to Hank’s forehead, feeling his rigid remorse dissipate next to their warmth. 

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028019)


	28. Chapter 28

NOV 7TH, 2038  
23:02

The ride was quiet in the dark. It was not Hank’s car, something just as old, but less personalized, less cared for - it was Zlatko’s condition for Hank to rent a car, so he could not bring the police tail. Cole was sleeping on the backseat under Hank’s jacket, Hank concentrated on the road, and Connor was left with his thoughts for a while. He wasn’t sure the coordinates he received were safe, and they had a long way to ride yet. But despite clinging worry Connor let himself be shortly fascinated by the snow falling right past his window. He knew what snowfall looked like, but it was the first one he really experienced - at least the first time he remembered - and it was in a way mesmerizing, hundreds of miniscule crystallized snowflakes creating this soft white carpet under the wheels of their car. Connor listened to the snow crunching, too faint to a human's ear, under the steady rumbling of the motor, watched two humans near him, alive, together, safe for now. The mixture of signals was almost calming.

Hank broke the silence first.

\- Those android Zlatko... tormented… - he said quietly, not looking quite at Connor. He sounded saddened, troubled. - They still believed there was help out there.

\- It could be another lie.. just another trap, - Connor said, almost unwillingly. He wanted the address to be legit, to be a good news, but he couldn’t hide his doubts. Maybe they could escape again, if need arises, but Connor wished they didn’t have to risk it. Wished Hank and Cole weren’t endangered again. He could be reset and sold, even in the worst case scenario, but them…

\- It’s still a chance, - Hank said then, reaching to clap his shoulder reassuringly. - And even if it’s backfires… we got you with us. We’ll be good.

Hope was not something Connor could measure in statistics, but Hank’s words, his tone and his warm touch solidified it. He wanted to smile in answer, but just in that moment the engine stuttered. Hank cursed under his breath, pulling over on the side of the road just when the motor died.  
\- This doesn't look too good. - Hank said, then turned back to Cole, who already was stirring. - Stay inside, we won’t be long.  
Connor was the first to walk to the boot and open it. He was not a repairing model, and yet he could easily detect the trouble - wire parched and disconnected. 

\- Malfunction identified, - Connor said, straightening up. Hank huffed on his enhanced automatic tone. Connor still was getting his hand in humor during difficult situations, but it worked with Cole, with Hank - and with him, too.- I could try to repair it if we had tools… and maybe spare copper wires.

Hank inspected the engine himself, then looked around, shrugging from the cold. His breath was coming in clouds, skin reddened from the could - he left his jacket for Cole in the car.

\- No such luck. And in any case, it’s too damn cold, Cole will freeze in the car while we try to reanimate it. We have to find somewhere to spend the night.

Connor nodded. He ushered Hank back inside to dress and take the sack they gathered by Zlatko, and looked around. His earlier observations were true there was a sigh a little further down the road, but when he came closer, it read “Pirate’s cove. Amusement park”.

No motel, but it was better than nothing. There should have been administry buildings there. Determined to get Hank and Cole out from the cold, and to perceive his own mechanics from slowing down, Connor led the way with the sack of their belongings over his shoulder and a flashlight, Hank followed his steps, carrying Cole by his chest.

When they got to the broken gates of the park, it became apparent that the place was long abandoned. Dark silhouettes of spiredly-thin wonder wheels and roller coasters with stylized old sea ships stood motionless in the cold quiet dark.

\- We won’t stay out in the cold, we will find shelter, - Connor said to Hank, who was looking around with hesitation. The chance to find other options in a short time they needed was too low. 

Connor came closer to the snow-covered map on the stand. He cleaned it, brought a flashlight closer, searching - and he found what he was counting on. Closed-off building to be protected from wind and cold - at least it should have been one. The cafe for visitors - “Tavern” as it was called. Maybe they even could start a fire inside.  
Hank nodded when Connor pointed him on his finding, and they moved forward. The place truly looked abandoned for a couple of years at least, left to rust and fall apart. When they were passing the shooting range, Cole suddenly perked up.

\- I remember this place, - he said, pointing at a decoration that was swinging under the wind and depicted a skeleton in the cage . - When I was eight, dad? The summer fair? 

Hank looked around again, squinting, and an uneven smile of recognition touched his lips.

\- Right! Your eye is sure sharper than mine, I didn't recognize the park now. 

\- You didn’t like it here, - Cole continued, and then he looked at Connor and added in a smaller voice. - There were only androids instead of human staff. You said it’s not fair to use them.

Connor looked around again. He wondered where the park androids were now. Destroyed? Re-programmed? Utilized, so new androids could be built from their biocomponents?

He shook dark thoughts away. Now they had to find shelter from the cold, not get distracted with ruminations. Thankfully, they were near the tavern already.

Windows weren’t broken and the door was boarded up from the outside- their luck. Connor gave the flashlight to Cole and went to tear off the boards. They gave in, but harder than he would prefer to - but the moment he considered looking for something that would break them from the outside, a pair of strong hands appeared on his left, and Hank smiled crookedly, helping him clear the way.

Connor was the first to step inside. The room was dark and dusted, with tables and chairs scattered all over. But there was a fireplace, and wood to build a fire. 

Hank closed the door and helped Connor to move the tables, and when they finished, Connor went to lit the fire while Hank prepared the place for Cole and himself to sleep. Connor made sure that the fire would stay burning and let Hank do what he was doing, though he really doubted old drapes would be a good blanket. He suspected Hank is keeping them for himself, intending to give his jacket to Cole again.

Connor went to sit near Cole, who was searching their bag. They took some crackers from Zlatko’s kitchen - Hank refused to take more, mostly because they had no means to carry perishable food like cheese and meat.

Cole just found the crackers and was already chewing. He looked tired and cold, but smiled at Connor anyway. Then he looked around the abandoned tavern they were spending the night in and his smile faltered.

\- How do you think, we'll be living a normal life again one day?.. - he asked, looking up at Connor. 

Connor couldn’t answer right away. He didn't want to lie to Cole, he could only speak about possibilities - could only offer his hopes.

\- I don't really know what it means to have a normal life, Cole...I spent only a month with you before troubles started, and i wasn't a deviant then. - he said honestly. Cole nodded, looking at him with a spark of understanding. - But maybe we will have a life a little more quiet and settled after we get out of Detroit.

Cole leaned closer, pulling Connor in half-hug. 

\- As long as we're three together, i’m good, - he said, quiet but sure. Connor held him in turn, feeling affection swelling behind his chest plate. He knew that he felt precisely the same. Even if his hopes will never be fulfilled, even if they will be running for the rest of their lives - as long as they’re together and safe, he was content.

Hank was watching them, expression soft. He reached for Cole, smiling.

\- Come on, let's get you to bed.

Connor held him tighter for a moment before releasing.

\- Sleep tight, Cole, - he whispered when Cole was settling down before the fire.

Cole nodded. Then looked at Hank, who sat near the fire with one knee bended.

\- I miss Sumo, - Cole confessed, a little wistful. - He’s with your friend Ben, right?

\- Right, - Hank smiled. - We’ll take him to us… when it’s all settled.

Connor missed the dog too. He still felt deep relief that Sumo was alright after the assault. He thought he would never feel truly cozy until he'd get to pet him again, the idea of warmth and lounging before the fire without Sumo rang a little hollow, and it was redundant now.

Connor might have had an almost solution for that.

\- My memory files are in its nature the video recordings. - Connor said, sitting closer to Hank and Cole who looked at him with curiosity. - We could look at what I managed to remember with Sumo before you go to sleep. 

Cole sat up, interested, eyes bright.

\- How? 

Connor stretched his hand forward and opened a holographic projector window. The image was glitching a little and the picture wasn’t too clear, his memory system was not the most advanced - but Hank and Cole smiled warmer anyway when they saw Sumo on the recording. 

It felt strange to look at his own memories from the outside, just watch them without senses he could feel if he replayed those moments inside. But it didn’t feel unpleasant - to give his memory to Hank and Cole like this. On the contrary - Connor felt that he enjoyed sharing himself with them. Maybe it was about their smiles, bright gratitude and fondness in their eyes when they looked up. Connor couldn’t interface with them, couldn’t transmit his memory fully - and yet it felt complete in its own way.

When his relatively short storage of Sumo-related memories ended, Cole hugged him again, then held his father tight before lying down to sleep on Hank’s insistence. The soft around the edges feeling still filled Connor - it felt like a flame that will never burn or melt you, only keep warm. Connor stayed by the fire, but Hank went further back, to the table where they left the bag. They didn’t find a lot of medicines by Zlatko, but managed to take some gauze and antiseptic. Now Hank was carefully changing the bandage on his hand. It would be easier for him if someone helped, and Connor felt he wouldn’t ask first.

[HELP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028181)   
[DON'T HELP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028355)


	29. Chapter 29

Connor came closer, letting desire to help win over his hesitation.

\- Would you let me help? - he asked, waiting for permission before he’d reach for Hank. - I have first aid protocol…

Hank sighed and nodded, turning to him fully.

\- It sure would be easier for you to do…

His bruise on the cheekbone was healing fine, since they put ice on it at Zlatko’s already. The stitches on the wound looked good, clean. Connor put the fresh bandages in place, feeling that relief about the good state of Hank’s injury made his careful movements easier, faster. He was determined to keep Hank’s injuries clean and tended to, and he was sure - this resolve was not even that surprising to Connor anymore - that he would do anything to keep Hank from being hurt again.

\- Thank you. You’re really good at it. - Hank said when he finished. Connor was almost reluctant to let go of his hand, caught up with sudden, a little dizzying mix of feeling of Hank’s skin under his touch and hearing Hank’s voice so close. But it was not appropriate, so he shook the craving away and instead sat near Hank on the bench.

Cole was already asleep in his hastily made bed. Connor was glad about it - after all, Hank was right, they had a long road to go in the morning and humans would need all the strength. 

\- He's doing very good… - Connor caught himself saying while he watched the soft flush of fire light over Cole’s figure.  
Hank nodded, his expression fond and but little weighted down. 

\- Yes, he's very brave. - he said, sighing. - I just wish he didn’t have to be.

Desire to distract Hank - and himself, if he’s honest - a little from all the burdens they faced and are going to face tomorrow prompted Connor’s next words.

\- Do you know what you're going to do when you reach Canada?

Hank smiled to him, an amused smile with just a bit of ‘I see what you did there’ spark. Then his gaze turned thoughtful when he looked into the fire.

\- Haven't really thought about it... I've never been there before. - Hank smiled sideways again. - Especially like this, without much cash or backup, in an impromptu witness protection program. - Then Hank looked at him fully, eyes curious and gentle. - What about you? Have you thought about what you're gonna do in Canada? When you’ll be free and safe?

Surprisingly enough, Connor realized that he hasn't really thought about this yet. So far the only aspect he was picturing was safety, and it looked like a place where all three of them could live every day approximately as calm and comfortable as that one day before Ortiz. But he didn’t see clearly where that place was. So far Connor saw only short digital glimpses into what is there beyond Detroit - and he felt already he wanted to see more of it, for real.

\- I want to travel, I think, - he said finally, looking back at Hank. - I want to see more, to learn more… to become more than I was. - Connor smiled, feeling a little shy about his next admission, even though it was so simple. - And I want to stay friends with you and with Cole. I wouldn’t have this chance without you.

Hank shook his head, smiling slightly, but just when he wanted to add something...

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028355)


	30. Chapter 30

Suddenly someone banged on the door - loud, repeated sounds.

Cole startled immediately.

\- Dad! Connor! - he turned around, finding them with frantic eyes, and ran to Hank, who stood up to pull him closer.  
Blurry dark figures were gathering before the windows. There were many of them - few dozens, for sure. They broke the glass and pushed windows open, letting the cold wind blow on their fire. The door broke down too, and in no time they were surrounded. Even in the dark Connor could see the yellow of their LEDs, blue triangles on their frozen uniforms.

Hank raised the gun. Connor moved to stand a little before him and Cole, but not block the aim.

\- What do you want? - Connor demanded, looking past androids to the door. They had a chance if they moved fast, very fast. 

The android in the front row looked past Connor, and probably he saw Cole. When he spoke, his tone was peaceful, sincere.

\- Don't be afraid! We don't wanna hurt you. Our name is Jerry. Sometimes humans come to hurt us, so we scare them away…

Hank lowered his gun, but hasn’t put it away yet.

\- We wanted a shelter for the night, - he said, looking at Jerries more with sympathy than caution. - We'll be gone tomorrow.

Jerry looked past him again and smiled. Connor looked back and saw Cole slightly smiling at him in return. 

\- Now I remember you! - Jerry exclaimed, his joy sounded so earnest. - We haven't seen each other for a long time... - His smile faltered. - Did something bad happen?  
\- The last few days have been difficult, - Connor said, putting a hand on Cole’s shoulder to reassure him.

Jerry, it seemed, had a similar idea.  
\- We have something to show you! Something fun! Do you want to see? - he asked, reaching out to take Cole’s hand. Momentary flash of worry made Connor stop Cole mid-movement.  
\- I don't know if it's a good idea! - Connor said, looking back at Hank. But Cole shook his head and twisted out of Connor’s hold to take Jerry’s hand.  
\- Come on! I’m not afraid of them! - he said, looking back at Connor and Hank. He still was pale and there was an effort to his smile, but he trusted those abandoned androids from wrecked park long closed. 

\- I think we don’t have any choice, - Hank said, gun still in hand. He pulled Connor towards the door where Jerrys were leading Cole out.

They all made it to the carousel just about a few feets away. One of Jerrys pulled the plug and the attraction came to life right before their eyes. Threads of warm yellow lights lit up on each crossbar and along the ring. 

\- Be our guests! The carousel is about to begin! - Jerry declared, as if there were a bunch of excited children before him on a sunny Sunday, not his brothers, wary human and android and brave eleven year old in the cold night.

Cole was already climbing on board next to the golden seahorse.  
\- Dad, Connor, climb here, too! - he shouted, gesturing for them to move closer.

Connor smiled, catching Cole’s hand when he invited him too. Jerry truly seemed peaceful after all, he couldn’t detect any hostility from their movements. Urge to just forget everything that troubled them and give into something fun, something he never did before was strong.

Hank shook his head. He was smiling, looking up at his son, and in a carousel glow he looked less tired, less worried. 

\- I better not. I’m gonna break this fine machinery, Cole!

\- Don’t worry, Hank, we’ll be careful! - Connor said, feeling every ounce as lightweight as he sounded. He reached his hand, and with Cole they managed to pull Hank on board.  
\- You won’t break anything, you can join, some parents loved to. - Jerry said from the ground. When he made sure Cole climbed on his seahorse, and Hank and Connor took their places - fish for Hank and sailboat for Connor, he declared. - Here, everyone’s settled!

The carousel started moving around, smooth and easy, like it never was shut down. Connor couldn’t even get what was so joyful about this circling motion - but the feeling of lightness didn’t leave him. He saw Cole, dangling his feet - his legs too long for his seat - and smiling - at him, at Hank, at Jerrys with his bright smile, so generously given. He saw Hank, looking back at him with tender amusement and then back at Cole, his expression so calm and content. And then, when he heard a quiet laughter with a slight static tint, it took him a moment to recognize that it’s his own. The first time in his life he felt enough at ease to laugh. 

Hank and Cole looked at him, surprise and joy on their faces inder soft glow of the carousel. Connor knew it would be one of his most treasured memory recordings.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028610)


	31. Chapter 31

NOV 8TH, 2038  
17:10

When they had reached Rose’s farm, the evening was in full bloom already – golden and lavender sky over the snow that felt soft. No one answered the doorbell, so Connor headed towards the backyard greenhouse. The farm looked – lived in, cozy even, he was positive someone should be there. Hank was following his footsteps, holding almost asleep Cole in his arms.

They made it on foot here for about all day. Connor could continue on just fine, but his humans were exhausted. If they won’t find help here, Connor didn’t knew what they would do further.

Windmills were treading the evening air softly. Next to the greenhouse the black teenager was chopping the wood. He frowned when he saw Connor approaching.

\- Good evening, - Connor said, trying to sound friendly. - Is Rose here?

\- What do you want with her? – the teenager begrudgingly answered.

\- We need to talk to her, - Hank said, standing next to Connor. 

Teenager looked at him, at Cole almost out of it on his chest, and then at Connor again. His expression hasn’t changed. He turned back to his work, murmuring:

\- She doesn't wanna talk. Go away.

The moment Connor and Hank exchanged worried glances, the greenhouse’ door opened and the woman appeared. 

\- I'm Rose. What can I do for you? – she asked expectantly. 

She looked more amiable. Connor decided to risk it.

\- I was told you could help us. – he said, raising his hand with the synthskin receding.

Teenager looked at him with wide eyes and abruptly turned away. Woman quickly nodded.

\- Come on, it's better if we talk inside.

It was not quite the warm welcoming Connor would hope for, but he needed to get humans out of the cold – and himself too. Androids who weren't especially made for low temperatures were not doing great in long exposure to cold, and he was registering the slowing-down effect already.

Inside the house there was the same cozy feeling he got from the façade. Clean, with a lot of light, warmth and personal belongings. After Hank and Cole’s house it was the first time Connor felt he was stepping into someone’s _home_. He half-expected them to have a pet, but he was wrong.

Cole stirred on Hank’s hands and Hank helped him get on the floor.

\- He's exhausted... – Rose said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

\- We spent the last few nights in a rush... – Hank said to her, with obvious hope in his voice mixed with tiredness.

Rose nodded, reassuring.

\- There's a spare room upstairs. You can put him to bed and I'll bring him something to eat. Adam, will you show them upstairs?

Teenager shrugged, but turned to show the way. Connor followed Hank and Cole without thinking, looking around in case they would have to retreat fast. Rose and her son (most likely) weren't too suspicious looking, but he couldn’t bring himself to relax yet. The door to the laundry room especially caught his attention. He noticed the movement behind it, but didn’t show it, climbing the stairs behind Hank and Cole.

The guest room was small but homely still, evening lighting it up in soft colors. Hank helped Cole undress and folded the clothes, taking his own overcoat and Connor’s jacket too. 

\- I'll ask Rose where to get these washed and dried, - he said to them, brushing Cole’s shoulder reassuringly and smiling at Connor when he was leaving the room. – I won’t be long.

Cole sat up on the bed, even under blankets and pale with tiredness, he wasn’t relaxed too.

\- Why do humans treat androids so badly? – he asked quietly, looking at Connor with furrowed brows. - The ones we’ve seen were so unhappy...

Even though Cole couldn’t see all the horrors Zlatko was up to, he’s seen enough, and still hasn’t told his father about it. Connor wasn’t sure he wanted to approach this subject too. Rose might have been his first experience outside of Hank and Cole who wasn’t destructively hostile.

\- I wish I knew that, Cole, - Connor sighed, squeezing his hand.

This moment the door opened again and Rose entered with a tray containing the dinner macaroni and glass of water, Hank holding the door for her.

\- I don't know what you like but I made you Rose's world famous spaghetti. You’ll love it. – she said, warm and smiling, while putting the tray on the nightstand. She nodded to Hank and Connor and headed back downstairs.

Connor put a hand on Cole’s shoulder, pulling him closer into a hug. He wished he could transmit his desire to comfort, his willingness to protect them at any moment. He needed to look at the house better still, especially at that laundry room.

\- Eat and then sleep tight, Cole, - he whispered. Cole actually tried to smile back. Connor felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring, caring.

Hank sat on the edge of the bed instead of Connor and said to Cole, face scrunched in amused expression:

\- Have at it, buddy, this dinner smells so delicious. Couple dinners like that, and you will be strong enough to lift your old man. – then he looked at Connor and nodded. - I’ll be here if you need me, Connor.

Connor went downstairs, debating if he should talk to Rose first or investigate the house. Rose made the decision for him. She was sitting at the kitchen table already, noticed him and called. 

\- Connor, right? Come and have a seat.

Connor complied. Her face was open, tone calm. Adam was standing by the kitchen sink, not looking at Connor, arms crossed.

\- This is my son, Adam, - she said, gesturing at him, and turned to Connor again. - So, are you gonna tell me what a deviant's doing in the snow with two humans?

Rose looked friendly, understanding, kind. Maybe if Connor recounted their journey, she would agree to help them sooner. But Connor felt it was still hard to delve here, into the memories of everything they’ve been through. 

\- It's a long story... – he said, briefly looking away, but he gathered himself quickly. - All that we want now is leaving it behind.

Rose nodded, serious, gaze unwavering, prompting Connor to continue.

\- I don't know how to thank you... – Connor added. He was honest now; in the way that he hoped they were honest too. – Hank and Cole wouldn't endure another night outdoors.

\- I just try to lend a helping hand when I can... – Rose answered simply, like it was not a big deal, like it was common and expected. Feeling more reassured, Connor decided to probe further.

\- I'm not the first deviant to come here. We've heard you help androids cross the border. Can you help us three – the humans too? - he inquired. 

Rose sighed and bowed her head:

\- The only way is over the river and it's mostly frozen in winter. It's very risky. And after that android's speech on TV? Everybody's on edge... – she looked on her son briefly. - It's probably safer to stay here until things settle down...

Connor didn’t quite get what Rose meant but referencing android’ speech on TV, immediately worried and intrigued. But he didn’t agree with her. People who were after Hank could find him here, it would take them time, but still. And yet Connor didn’t push. 

\- Maybe you're right... – he said - We might be safer here. But we can't keep hiding like this for long...

They were interrupted by a woman – an android woman – approaching them suddenly. That’s who were hiding in the laundry room before.

\- Rose, come quickly! – she said hurriedly. Rose stood up immediately, and Connor followed them, now worried more than before.- It's Mary. She just shut down...

In the laundry room Connor saw three more androids. Two of them were sitting behind the sheet. Young android man hugged Mary’s body close to his chest, thorium splashes visible on her clothes. LED dead.

\- We escaped together... – android who held her said, his LED blinking red. He was crying, but still unable to stop talking, at loss to what to do now. - We used to talk about what we would do once we got across the border... I loved her. – android looked at Rose, almost imploring. - I loved her more than anything. What would I do without her?..

Connor stepped closer to him. android’s anguish was palpable even form distance, but Connor felt he has to do more, to help him in only way he could now. He could shoulder his grief, could make it less suffocating. And so he kneeled before them and reached to android – and the android let him.

Connor saw in brief flashed highlights of their story. Jack – that was android’s name – and Mary meeting in sun lit city park while tending to their respective duties. She was a gardener, he was a household assistant. Their meetings, fleeting talks, the way attachment bloomed deep within them. The day they deviated – when android haters attacked her and he tried to help. Hiding, looking for a way to escape. Long nights under the frozen sky, her damages, not treated because their components were not compatible. Their plans, colorful, lively, her tenacious dream of freedom. The day they stumbled over Rose’s door. It was just a few days ago. They couldn’t repair her without a proper technician, her inner system was already caroused from long exposure to cold.

Connor took it all, filled with deep pain, deep affection. He traced Mary’s trail in his memory – the ghost of their interfacing, her thoughts intertwined with his. And he accented those memories tingled with something warm, good-feeling – not looking at them, just letting them move to the surface in Jack’s memory – to make it easier for him at least a little.  
Jack’s LED was yellow with specks of blue when they stopped interfacing, Connor nodded to him, grateful that Jack let him share this, and accepted his help. Standing back, he turned and saw Hank and Cole standing in the doorway, shaken. Connor moved to them quickly.

\- We heard the noise and he didn’t wanna stay in the room alone… - Hank said, concerned.

[LET THEM SEE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028721)   
[TAKE THEM AWAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028793)


	32. Chapter 32

Connor moved a little aside, letting them look at Jack and Mary’s body on his hands. Hank put a hand on Cole’’s shoulder, Cole reached for him in return.

\- Let’s let them be, - Rose said softly, leading them out and closing the door.

Adam was pacing the kitchen:

\- We can't hide them! - he exclaimed, agitated. - Not after what those deviants did today! It's too dangerous! - he came closer to Rose, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to look into her face. - Do you know what'll happen if the police find them here? We'll go to prison, Mom!  
Rose sighed, turning away from the dishes she was going to wash.

\- Adam, we've already talked about this! - she sounded tired.  
\- No! I won't back down this time! You're gonna ruin my life, and for what? - Adam pointed to Connor’s general direction. - For those plastics?  
\- They are alive! - Rose protested loudly, indignant. But Adam just shook his head.  
\- I'm alive! - he snapped, pointing at his chest. - You are alive! They!.. They're only pretending! - he crossed arms on his chest. - And none of this would be happening if dad was still here!  
This was the sucker punch, it seemed.

\- THAT IS ENOUGH ADAM! - Rose shouted, stepping right to her son, her voice was on the verge. 

Adam lost his courage fast. his expression slacked, and he just stormed past Connor, not looking back.

Rose leaned over the kitchen table, sighed heavily.

\- Don't mind him... - she said quietly, exhausted, weighted down. Her words were laboured by suppressed tears. - Sometimes he just boils over... It's been hard since his dad passed away... - Rose raised her gaze at Connor then and said with deep conviction. - But he's a fine boy!.. 

She took her breath, then walked towards the door. when she turned to Connor again, she was calmer somehow.

\- I'll go see about getting you across the border, okay?.. - she said, putting on her coat. - You stay here, I won't be long.

Connor stood in the main room, feeling worry creeping up his chest. They still didn’t know much about what caused the disturbance about deviants. He turned the TV on, hoping to clear out the events. 

There was nothing definitive in the report Connor caught. Group of androids infiltrated the broadcast tower and transmitted the video message, asking to recognize their equal rights. But the human speaker described it as ‘demands’ and ‘attack’. Connor turned the TV off, frustrated and bothered with this even more.

\- You alright, Connor? – Hank said, putting a hand on the back of his neck. Connor rolled his head towards Hank’s hand, almost involuntary. It was a humanly gesture of comfort, it should not have worked for him that well – and yet he was responding, feeling himself getting back to the present from the intense grief of Jack’s memory, the family fight they just witnessed, the untrusting report.

\- Yes... I'm fine, - he sighed. He wasn’t, but with Hank’s embrace and Cole’s warm hand in his, he was getting there.

They moved further to the main room, Cole sat next to the fireplace, looking at the flames dancing there.

\- We can bring her back? – he asked quietly, when Connor sat near him. - I mean… mechanics did bring you back?

Connor didn’t remember that still, the night of his shutdown, his own damages, but he knew the help came immediately. Thanks to Hank and Cole he was still here. But Mary couldn’t have that, and Connor didn’t want to lie to Cole, even in this.  
\- Her core components are too damaged. – he said, looking at the fire too.- We can’t bring her back.

\- I don’t want it to happen to you… - Cole whispered suddenly, cuddling closer to Connor, and Connor felt his chest tighten.

\- I don’t want it too, - he confessed, hugging Cole back. It was true, and this truth was startling in its clarity. He knew the beauty of living now, despite all hardships, the beauty of feeling alive, of caring and being cared for – and he was afraid of losing it, and he was prepared to fight. 

Hank was sitting in the chair nearby, looking at them with a smile – little, soft – but his eyes were still worried. When Connor stood up to come stand near him, leaning on the wall, Hank looked up at him and said, saddened:

\- This android in the laundry room… he was so devastated. Damn it, I wish we could help! They just wanted to be together, they just were… in love.

Connor nodded, looking at his hands. He mostly felt this than saw – their bond, so deep and now forever torn apart. He was quietly glad that Hank understood it, in his own human way.

\- I hope Jack will find courage to carry on, to reach freedom… - he said sincerely. - I think she would have wanted this. 

Hank leaned closer to him, his face thoughtful, almost regretful:

\- Before I met you, Connor, before you saved Cole… - he was saying carefully .- I didn’t think that androids can feel emotions, I thought you are… programmed to fake it. - Hank looked Connor in the eyes, soft. - But now I saw so many of you… you are alive! You deserve safety, you deserve… happiness.

[SHOW TRUST](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028841)   
[LEAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028919)


	33. Chapter 33

Connor moved a little forward, not letting them look at Jack and Mary’s body on his hands.

\- Let’s let them be, - Rose said softly, leading them out and closing the door.

Adam was pacing the kitchen:

\- We can't hide them! - he exclaimed, agitated. - Not after what those deviants did today! It's too dangerous! - he came closer to Rose, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to look into her face. - Do you know what'll happen if the police find them here? We'll go to prison, Mom!  
Rose sighed, turning away from the dishes she was going to wash.

\- Adam, we've already talked about this! - she sounded tired.  
\- No! I won't back down this time! You're gonna ruin my life, and for what? - Adam pointed to Connor’s general direction. - For those plastics?   
\- They are alive! - Rose protested loudly, indignant. But Adam just shook his head.   
\- I'm alive! - he snapped, pointing at his chest. - You are alive! They!.. They're only pretending! - he crossed arms on his chest. - And none of this would be happening if dad was still here!   
This was the sucker punch, it seemed.

\- THAT IS ENOUGH ADAM! - Rose shouted, stepping right to her son, her voice was on the verge. 

Adam lost his courage fast. his expression slacked, and he just stormed past Connor, not looking back.

Rose leaned over the kitchen table, sighed heavily.

\- Don't mind him... - she said quietly, exhausted, weighted down. Her words were laboured by suppressed tears. - Sometimes he just boils over... It's been hard since his dad passed away... - Rose raised her gaze at Connor then and said with deep conviction. - But he's a fine boy!.. 

She took her breath, then walked towards the door. when she turned to Connor again, she was calmer somehow.

\- I'll go see about getting you across the border, okay?.. - she said, putting on her coat. - You stay here, I won't be long.

\- You alright, Connor? – Hank said, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was a humanly gesture of comfort, it should not have worked for him that well – and yet he was responding, feeling himself getting back to the present from the intense grief of Jack’s memory, the family fight they just witnessed, the untrusting report.

\- Yes... I'm fine, - he sighed. He wasn’t, but with Hank’s embrace and Cole’s warm hand in his, he was getting there.

They moved further to the main room, sat next to the fireplace, looking at the flames dancing there.

[HERE’S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028919)


	34. Chapter 34

Connor recognized it as it was – apology for being careless, for not looking closely before. Connor didn’t need to hear it, but he accepted it anyway - reached for Hank’s hand and held it. He wanted to show Hank what he felt now – gratitude for everything Hank did to him, for his desire to understand. Content that they were all together now, a little of comfort before another long hard journey. And other feelings, less defined, less logical – tenderness he felt when he saw Cole’s smile, and something soft, but aching, restless when he looked at Hank, saw his grin, felt his skin under fingers.

Connor couldn’t find his words now, and so he just let the synthskin slip from his fingers where Hank touched him. He heard Hank gasp quietly in surprise and half-braced himself to drop his hand - but Hank just held tighter. And when Connor looked at him, he thought he saw the reflection of his own emotions in Hank’s eyes.

\- You were right in a way. - Connor said, looking at their fingers entwining. Warm skin on white plastic, life pulsing through Hank’ veins echoing through his chassis. - I don’t remember much from what happened before I met Cole and you, but I don't think I always could feel… it changed. I know what it means now - caring, fear, joy, misery. - Connor looked at Hank then and revelled in his expression, so open, taking all of him in. He wished he could give just as much back - but maybe he already did.

[HERE’S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73028919)


	35. Chapter 35

The doorbell rang - loud, long, insistent.

Adam rushed to the window.

\- The police!.. - he breathed out, panicked. - What are we gonna do? I knew this was gonna happen! I knew it!

Connor felt electricity cracking in his chassis, tensing. They had so little time before the policeman decided it’ too suspicious they don’t answer for so long.

He approached Adam, scolding his features into a calm expression.

\- Just keep calm, Adam, everything will be alright. - he said, steady, looking the teeanger into the eyes. - Take Cole and go...  
\- ...upstairs. - Hank added, walking closer to stand next to Connor. He squeezed Cole’s hand and smiled, startlingly reassuring despite everything. - Don't worry, Cole, it's gonna be fine. Hurry!

Cole nodded, reaching for Adam’s hand. It seemed for a couple of seconds Adam pulled himself together, took Cole’s hand and headed to the stairs.

Connor looked back to the room, then turned to the door when an insistent bell rang again. He had to act quickly.

[OPEN THE DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029156)   
[CHECK THE ROOM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029048)


	36. Chapter 36

Connor nodded to Hank, and they both moved to check if anything was there that could point to deviants. Connor closed the cupboard where blue blood was visible while Hank hid the uniform on the mantle next to Cole’s clothes. Connor pulled the door to the laundry room shut and looked back for the last time. Everything looked sufficiently safe. Connor exchanged glances with Hank, who nodded, trying to smile. They were together in this, and Connor felt he'd do anything so they could make it. Then he opened the front door in time with another bell ring.

\- Good evening. Sorry to disturb you. - policeman said with an expression of neutral politeness. He was alone on the porch. - We've had reports of androids in the area. With all this deviant business going on, you can't be too careful. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? May I come in?

\- Of course, - Connor nodded, keeping his face calm, and stepped aside. He made sure to block the view on the door to the laundry room. Policeman looked up the stairs to the closed door where Cole and Adam were.  
\- Good evening…A cup of coffee after this hellish cold? - Hank said, turning towards the kitchen table. He moved with ease, he even smiled a little. He felt so warm, so calm even from a distance. Connor felt the irrational but pulling urge to stand closer to him, touch his hand or shoulder helping with the coffee machine, to absorb some of this air, but he restricted himself. Instead he came closer and stood near the closed cupboard.   
\- Why thank you, - policeman said, nodding. His gaze moved over Connor to the closed cupboard, then on the cabinet where android’s uniform wasn’t lying anymore. - Have you noticed anything unusual recently? Any unexpected visitors?

Connor shook his head as nonchalantly as he could. 

\- No... No, nothing in particular.  
\- Is anyone else in the house? - A policeman was looking at Cole’s clothes over the fireplace.   
\- There's my son... He's asleep upstairs, - Hank said, putting the big mug of hot coffee before the policeman. He looked at Connor from the side, little almost invisible smile that was reassuring nonetheless.   
  


Suddenly something fell or was dropped right over their heads. Connor flinched.

\- Your son seems to have woken up. - policeman nodded, putting the coffee down. - What's your name, sir? - he asked, looking at Hank with more attention than before.  
\- Hank Anderson. Used to work in DPD. - Hank said, shaking his hand.

\- I knew I saw your face before! - policeman exclaimed. His eyes turned bothered. - Is everything all right, Lieutenant? We heard what happened.

\- Yes. We decided to live with friends for awhile, - Hank nodded to Connor. Policeman looked at him, then at Hank back again.

\- Have you seen any deviants here? - he asked, expression suddenly doubtful.

\- No. - Connor answered. looking him right into the eye. - No, we haven't.

Policeman nodded, lifting his gaze. Connor felt his left hand twitching - glitch after too much processing power put into keeping the calm behaviour in distress: 

\- I better go. Thanks for the coffee. - Policeman was by the door already, Connor moved to close it behind him, hiding the hand behind his back. - Have a nice evening. 

Just when he was almost out of the door, something was dropped behind the laundry room door. Connor froze where he stood, he literally couldn’t bring even his face mechanics to work for a second

\- Is somebody else in the house? - The policeman said louder than before, moving towards Connor with whole body.

\- It's the dog, - he answered, feeling his fingers twitch more violently behind his back.He made himself delve into his memory files and pulled out the image of Sumo sleeping near the TV to lessen the internal strain. - He sleeps in the laundry room...

The policeman looked at Connor, then at Hank whom Connor felt behind his shoulder, moving to stand closer.  
\- Sorry for the inconvenience. - policeman said finally, turning away. - Good evening.

Connor shut the door and counted the steps he could hear, not moving. Policeman was going away. They made it.  
\- He's gone, - Connor registered himself saying. Then Hank pulled him closer, pressing his still spasming hand to his chest, and hugged him - strong, sure embrace. Gratitude, reassurance, relief, affection - everything swelled in his short moment. Connor nuzzled closer, he heard more than saw Cole and Adam going downstairs.

Cole’s hands encircled them both, Connor heard quiet laughter mixing with his breath.

\- It's okay, Cole, - Hank said, hugging them both closer. - Connor will be safe, now.

Connor saw Adam's face for a moment. Confused, unsure, he watched them, crossing his hands over his chest. But then the smile made it to his lips - conflicted, yet real.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029264)


	37. Chapter 37

Connor exchanged glances with Hank, who nodded, trying to smile. They were together in this, and Connor felt he'd do anything so they could make it. Then he opened the front door in time with another bell ring.

\- Good evening. Sorry to disturb you. - policeman said with an expression of neutral politeness. He was alone on the porch. - We've had reports of androids in the area. With all this deviant business going on, you can't be too careful. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? May I come in?

\- Of course,, - Connor nodded, keeping his face calm, and stepped aside. He saw briefly that the door to the laundry room is slightly ajar, and he felt his artificial breath halting. Policeman looked up the stairs to the closed door where Cole and Adam were.

Hank stood before the cabinet next to the fireplace, Connor saw with the corner of his eye the blue collar of android’s uniform that stayed there. He stepped to the living room, hoping his movements were not too stilted from the tension. Fingers of his left hand already twitched - glitch from keeping calm expression in escalation stress.   
Policeman’s gaze moved over Connor to Hank still blocking the cabinet. 

\- Have you noticed anything unusual recently? Any unexpected visitors?   
Connor shook his head as nonchalantly as he could. 

\- No... No, nothing in particular.   
  
\- Is anyone else in the house? - A policeman was looking at Cole’s clothes over the fireplace.   
\- There's my son... He's asleep upstairs, - Hank said, turning to the cabinet and pulling the clothes from it to cover the uniform, then put it all back under. His movements were so swift and sure Connor hadn't time to let go of his panicked numbness when the policeman turned to him.

Policeman looked over Connor’s shoulder and squinted. Cnnnor followed his gaze and felt his fingers spasming harder, he had to hide the hand behind his back. The cupboard was half-opened, and the blue blood supply was visible.   
\- Do you have any androids here? - policeman asked, moving closer. Connor was faster - he slid over to close the cupboard so the right amount of the blue blood remained unnoticed and said, not looking away from policeman’s face: 

\- We used to for... helping in the garden. But we got rid of it. And we should really clean out that closet.

Policeman looked him in the eye - a long, unblinking moment. Connor hasn’t break the contact - but just when the policeman looked away they heard the sound of something falling or dropped in the laundry room. 

\- This is probably just the draft, i let the backdoor open, - Hank said, stepping forward. Policeman pulled the gun.

\- Step aside, sir. - he said calmly, when Hank made a move to stop him. He walked to the laundry room right past Connor. He felt his fingers violently clutching the air behind his back, but then he forgot everything at all.

Hank stepped before the policeman, blocking his way. Connor stood right beside him, raising his hands to the ceiling.

\- Don’t shoot! - he said, still calmly. all his processing power was now devoted to calculating the best way to disarm the policeman. as if reading his mind, Hank joined him in distracting the policeman with talking.

\- Lieutenant Hank Anderson, used to work in DPD. If you watched the news, you know why me and my son are living with friends for now. There are people after us. We just wanted to wait it out till they’re locked up, but with this new deviant business it might take more time…

Connor made a move and grabbed the gun, but wrestling it away from Connor, the policeman punched him - right under the eye with the back of his pistol. He watched the policeman’s eyes grow wide, feeling how his synthskin peels back after an impact.   
\- This is not a man, this is an android! - policeman moved back, holding the gun higher in the air. - How many more deviants are you harboring? You’re under arrest!   
Hank nodded and then suddenly threw himself on the policeman, tackling him to the ground.:

\- Connor, run! - he shouted, but Connor could not move away when the first shot fired over Hank’s elbow and the bullet hit the wall. He drove forward, slotting his own frame just between Hank’s body and the firing pistol. He felt the bullet tearing through his chest biocomponents, registered it staying inside him and not hitting Hank - and then he reached and hit the policeman's head over floor in one heavy punch. He had to stop the gunfire. He had to keep Hank unharmed.

Cole was looking at them from the stairs, Adam next to him. They were terrified. Androids from the laundry room ran out to gather here too.

Hank turned Connor upwards, holding his head higher as if he was a human, as if it could help. Connor saw his countdown already - he had almost no time.

He ran quick analysis - as much of it as he could still. Hank was not hurt in any way. Connor felt his own blue blood on his fingers when entwined their fingers. He let the synthskin melt away, feeling the warmth of Hank’s skin again, losing himself in it.

\- No! - Cole sobbed, getting on his knees near them. Connor saw his vision glitching already.   
\- Everything will be alright... We’re gonna get him help… - Hank said, caressing his stark-white fingers. - Hold on, Connor.

\- No, it’s too late… - he wished he could shake his head, but there were no working functions left for that. Static was fighting it’s way into his voice already, he had to be quick. - It doesn’t matter. I know you’re safe now. You’ll make it.   
Hank looked at him, lost, pained, Cole was already crying quietly, hugging them both. Connor squeezed Hank’s hand again, and felt a smile forming on his lips as Hank returned the gesture. He already shut down when Hank pulled him closer to press his lips where Connor’s LED used to be. 

-You attacked him! You attacked a policeman! - Adam was repeating, still standing on the stairs.He was going down to seat, holding his head in his hands. - I don't believe this... This is a nightmare... This is a fucking nightmare!..

Hank drew teared up Cole closer to himself and looked at Connor’s hand - still naked - in his own, at blue blood on his fingers, still warm. Then at a motionless policeman. He was still breathing faintly. 

He knew so little about androids. And maybe they won’t find help here - but Hank could try somewhere else. Maybe there was a way to bring Connor back. Maybe they could find it.

-THE END-


	38. Chapter 38

NOV 11TH, 2038  
21:34

It was snowing again, when they were moving through the streets of Detroit. Rose’s automatic car was less noisy than old models – and harder to recognize, that’s why they chose it. Hank was bad with driving it, he said – and Rose took the charge, shaking her head.

Cole was almost asleep on Hank’s shoulder in the backseat. Connor sat next to Rose, looking at the dark streets on both sides of the street. He saw soldiers catching androids – at one turn he saw android trying to run away – and soldiers shooting him in the back.

Scene came and was gone in the flash, but Connor felt himself shudder for a while. It could happen to him the second he leaves Rose’s car.

\- They've been conducting raids all over the city after what happened... – Rose said, voice tight, looking at Connor. Then added with more conviction, looking back at the road. - It's gonna be all right. We're almost there.

Hank looked at Connor in the rearview mirror and nodded, hugging Cole closer. Connor wanted to believe that everything is gonna be really alright – at least for them.

Rose said that the bus would be a better alternative than the river – but they needed documents first anyway, and she offered to drive them to Jericho. They heard about the Freedom march on radio when they left the farm already. Connor and Hank agreed that it’s too late for turning back – but Connor doubted it now. With all the chaos sweeping over Detroit it was getting easier for the Red Ice gang to take Hank out – or take Cole. It was getting harder for him to stay alive as well.

Rose pulled over the corner of docks and stopped – they arrived, it was time to leave the car.

\- A little further on that way, there's a large freighter called Jericho. – Rose said to Connor, pointing out the direction. - When you get there, find Markus. He will help you with passports. – She looked Connor in the eyes and added, heartfelt. - The last bus for the border leaves at midnight. You absolutely have to be on it. 

\- Thank you for everything, Rose, - Connor said, holding her hand. He meant not only himself, Hank and Cole – he meant all the androids she sheltered and tried to help further too. Her kindness and bravery were so sudden and so needed.

Rose smiled, returning his gesture, then turned to meet Cole’s hug and Hank’s deep, grateful smile.

\- Let me know when you make it over there, all right? And be careful. – she said to them.

\- I’ll take care of this, - Hank promised, pulling Connor closer by the shoulder and hugging Cole with another hand. Connor felt warmed by this display of belonging together, of fitting well into their circle of affection, by Rose smiling at them and nodding her goodbye. He felt almost optimistic. They made it far enough already, maybe, today they will be lucky.

Past the old, rusty robbed cars and warehouses they made it to Jericho – the blue-colored abandoned freighter where androids were moving near the entrance.

They moved through rusty yellow corridors and finally found the main room. There was good lighting and more androids around than Connor ever saw – in human clothes like he was, or in uniform. Some were working behind the screens of holographic terminals, others gathered before the big screen where news about android raids was broadcasted. The corner where repairs were conducted, the places where weapons and explosives were – Connor’s greedy gaze ran over all this. Jericho was a living, thriving system – and maybe the fate of their cause was not so grim after all.

\- We've got to find a warm and quiet place for Cole, - Hank said near him. He was looking around without fear, but with no real comfort – like he wasn’t sure he should be here.

Connor looked around and soon chose the place near the crates with blue blood in the far corner of the room. There was fire nearby in the barrel, enough warmth and light.

While they were walking, fast as they tried, Connor caught phrases and sentences his human companions heard too, no doubt. “Why did they do it? Why?” “We've got to avenge our dead”. Cole was unusually quiet while they were going through the room, and sat there, looking around with astonishment – that mixed with apprehension.

\- There’s so many... I’ve never seen so many androids at the same time, - Cole said to Hank who sat next to him, expression soft.

Connor felt something tugging inside him, chassis tight from emotional impact. He leaned to Cole and took his hand.

\- Don’t worry. We'll leave as soon as we all have passports, - Connor smiled to him, to Hank and stood up, but just when he was about to turn around, Hank caught his elbow.

\- Connor... – he seemed to be at loss for words. Then sighed in resolve and looked right at Connor, eyes so bright and earnest, voice quiet and honest. - Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I- we're very lucky we've met you.

[KISS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029318)   
[LEAVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029447)


	39. Chapter 39

With all differences between him and Hank, their ways of experiencing the world and processing emotions – Connor was sure he’s feeling the same. He was lucky to meet Hank and Cole in the literal sense of still existing – and in all senses above it. They were part of his desire for freedom, his desire to live and to protect the lives of those he cared about. They gave him the very sense of caring – deep sweet glow inside him he wished he could show. And other yearnings he half-understood were there because of Hank, his strong features, his amused unabashed nature. Right in this moment Connor just felt so damn lucky.

He used the fact that no one was watching them as far as his scanners told him – not even Cole for a second. And so Connor reached up and closed his eyes, touching Hank’s lips with his own. It was an entirely human gesture, something he thought he could only mimic before – but they filled it with meaning just for them two. They were the one system of two incompatible halves for a moment stretched infinitely in digital memory Connor printed it on. Different rhymes of breathing and electricity buzzing briefly united, in perfect consistency.

\- I hope I’ll never have to leave you.- Hank whispered to him, parting away, and Connor felt bereft, but he had to compose himself and return to their goal.

\- Just wait for me here... – he said, pulling away and briefly smirking at Cole, who looked at them with amusement. - I'll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.

Hank nodded, looking at his son with a little more color in his face. Happy he lifted the mood a little, Connor turned to head towards the captain chamber where he expected to find a deviant leader.

[GO FIND MARKUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029447)


	40. Chapter 40

Markus was there alone, he was sitting with head hanging low – obviously all the expectations Jericho put on him were not an easy burden. But his face when he looked up at Connor entering was determinate – even tired, he clearly was going to go forward anyway.

Connor decided to cut to the point when he met Markus’ expecting gaze.

\- I'm with humans here – boy and his father.... They are chased just like we are. There's a bus leaving for the border in less than two hours, and we all need passports...

Markus looked at him, his gaze searching, almost conflicted.

\- You know that humans hate us... Why are you protecting those two?

Connor could tell him that they saved him initially. That they trusted him with everything they had. That three of them have been through enough together for bond to grow. But in fact he felt that he doesn’t have to justify it, that his feelings are enough in itself.

\- I don't care that they're not androids... – he said, and maybe it sounded a little defiant. – We matter to each other.

Markus looked away, thoughtful. Then straighten up and said more amiably:

\- One of our people used to work in the State Department. He has electronic passports he can easily modify. I'll have him get them to you.

Connor felt relief filling his chest.

\- Thank you, - he said and with those words left Markus alone with his thoughts and plans.

Everything went good so far, and he was almost lightweight with the need to share this good news, to see and hear Hank and Cole again. There were only a few steps to the crate he left them by when all had changed.

Cole was standing closer to the fire and fidgeting with his zipper and pulled it too fast. He exhaled loudly:

\- Ow! I scratched…

The android near them reacted faster than Hank had the time to take Cole away.

\- Let me see…

\- Wait!.. – Connor exclaimed, getting closer, but he was too late.

\- Humans… they’re humans. – android gasped. Dozens of androids around them looked their way. Android looked at Connor in indignation. - Why did you bring humans here? They abused us and threw us away, they destroy us right now – and you lead them right to Jericho?

Connor stood between androids and his humans, raising both hands.

\- Don’t hurt them! I never saw them do anything wrong to us, not to a single android.

His calm and confident voice (he gave all he had now to not sound panicked out of his mind) seemed to have some effect on the crowd. “They have no place here!”, “They have to leave” androids were saying in more hushed voices.

\- We will leave as soon as we have passports, - Connor added with the same assured tone – or so he hoped.

\- We’re not making passports for them! – the closest android said firmly. Others were nodding, gesturing approvingly. - You can get yours, but they have to leave as is.

Another android reached for Connor’s shoulder, as if trying to reassure him in turn.

\- They won’t be killed on the streets just for being them, they have nothing to worry about. – he said, almost empathetic.

Connor pulled back, preparing to argue, to try and convince them all with memories, if needed – but Hank put the hand on his shoulder instead.

\- We knew after the speech, Connor, how this will end. – he said, but not gravely, not with accusation. He tried to smile, his voice was almost encouraging. - We don’t want trouble, we will go away… - he said to androids around, looking at them with not even a hint of fear. Then he turned to Connor fully and spoke more gentle, personal, Connor’s favorite tone of his voice. - You protected my son when I couldn’t, you were the best, the bravest friend he could have. I’m very glad we’ve met you, Connor… I hope things in Detroit will work out. You could find us after, if you’d want, we’d be waiting to hear from you.

\- It’s alright, Connor, - Cole added. He gripped his father’s arm tight, but he looked at Connor openly and nodded.

[STAY TOGETHER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029525)   
[SEPARATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029585)


	41. Chapter 41

Connor shook his head. He was almost proud of their desire to give him final choice. But they still didn’t see, did they, that his choice was already made.

\- I’m not leaving them. If you want them to go away, I’m going away too, - Connor said, firm, and found Cole’s and Hank’s hands. 

Androids were looking at them, undecided. Connor knew they could throw them away at any moment, but he was even oddly calm. They will find another way to get out of Detroit, and they will find it together. 

Then he noticed an android with tong tubes and wires going down her shoulders from behind her face plate. Synthskin on her face was rippling, eyes no longer held human color, were dark-blue and electric. She felt – wise, her expression was non-threatening. She reached for Connor’s shoulder, and he let her, let her touch him and dip into his memory.

\- They needed his help to survive, but they were ready to let him go if he chose, - she said, her voice laced with pronounced static but soft. - They love him. He’s part of their family. In the end, what would we achieve by this? Would we take away the free choice of our brother? Would he stop loving them back because we disapprove of it? 

Lucy - he knew her name after their connection - let go of him, and Connor looked down, almost embarrassed by his feelings laid bare before everyone. He was ready to go there, he knew it – and maybe it was easier that she did it for him. Other androids listened to Lucy, they were calming down and turning away, back to what they were doing before. And then Connor registered Cole breathing out in relief, and suddenly, Hank’s strong embrace around him.

Connor pressed as close to Hank as he could, holding Cole as careful and tight as it was possible. He felt his smile acutely, almost hurt by his own contentment. He was smiling from the very core of him – from that spark, that electric impulse filling him with life, from his soul. He felt them smiling too, just by changing in their breathing pattern – the change he would happily catch forever.

They were sitting next to the fire, just getting passports from the android Markus mentioned, when they heard it. Connor recognized the sound first. It was helicopters hovering over Jericho.

\- Something is wrong, - Hank furrowed, looking up and moving to stand.

\- We've got to get out of here, - Connor took Hank and Cole by the hands and was heading to the way out of the main room when the shooting started.

Connor didn’t register how they got to the corridor, he was too preoccupied with visions of red blood splashing on the walls, of Hank and Cole motionless on the floor before him. But he had to clear his head if he wanted to prevent it – and he had to stay alive. 

Androids were running in all directions, bullets hit them, gunfire and soldier’s talks over radio filled the air. Connor tried to monitor all soldiers he detected and lead Hank and Cole from them. They bumped into walls, twice Connor made them change directions unexpectedly when noticed the threat in the dark corner. Then he received it, finally – Markus’ message about the way out. Connor scanned the corridor, trying to understand really quickly where to run, he couldn’t afford to stop.

\- This way! – he said, pushing through the door on the left side of the corridor. - There must be an exit further on!

Connor shut the door and let Hank and Cole run before him, past androids already shot. He calculated the soldiers moved to other parts of the ship – but when they were crossing the corridor right after, he understood his mistake.

Soldier ended up right behind them, and Connor halted slightly in his running to check the course he was leading them by. He had to make it right - 

The bullet broke his hip biocomponent and he fell, losing his balance. Cole turned on the sound of his falling first.

\- Connor! No! – Cole shouted, and Hank moved back to him.

\- It's too late! Save yourself! – Connor looked back at the soldiers, then at Hank and Cole again, desperate to make them run further. - Save Cole!

\- We're not going to leave you behind! – Hank growled, and stepped closer to drag him up.

[ACCEPT HELP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029672)   
[SAVE YOURSELVES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029942)


	42. Chapter 42

Connor faltered for a moment and then looked away. Hank was right in some sense. After Markus’ speech deviants could either fight or die, and humans were relentless in their hunt. In the end, it was too dangerous to stay together. They might have a better chance to survive outside than Connor had.

And he would hardly overpower that much agitated androids ripe with raw hurt and disdain. He saw firsthand what humans are capable of doing to their kind, and he understood this feeling. He was so lucky… but maybe it was only because he never did something Hank or Cole didn’t want of him.

The thought was ugly, but Connor couldn’t shake it. He slowly stepped further away from Hank and Cole and said, still not looking up at them.

\- Goodbye, Cole, Hank. Good luck.

He felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring but fleeting, he almost could feel how they tried to hide their disappointment and trepidation – they had only each other now.

Connor felt it suddenly – hot and fast run of moisture in his vision, blurring everything out for a moment. He didn’t know this feeling before, but those tears tasted bitter like shame.

They left, and a few minutes passed. Connor didn’t check where Cole and Hank went; he still felt he shouldn’t reach after them even like that. He was just sitting next to the fire, looking at passport from the hands of an android Markus mentioned, when they all heard it. Connor recognized the sound first. It was helicopters hovering over Jericho.

He looked around, but it was too late for that, Connor’s scanners showed him that no humans were escaping Jericho – there were only those who were raiding it. Hank and Cole managed it, they left safely. 

It was a small jolt of relief, but so needed. He saved them from this danger at least.

Now all he had to do was run down the corridors, reading the less dangerous routes, through narrow escapes and chaos of panic. After he received Markus’ message about the way out all he had to do was move fast and watch his back.

[HERE’S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030164)


	43. Chapter 43

He had to get them away from the line of fire, and there was no much time to argue. Connor caught Hank’s hand. 

\- Just let’s get me out of the corridor… - Connor grunted, when Hank threw his hand over his shoulder and all but dragged him forward the corridor. He was strong, and yet Connor tried to walk as much as he could.

\- We won't leave you! – Hank growled back, pushing Cole before himself so no stray bullets from behind wouldn’t hit him.

Connor pointed towards the closest open door and shook his head. He had to make them understand.

\- Hank, you have to...

They got behind the door and Connor fell towards the wall, concentrating on stopping the thirium flow. Cole took his hand, sitting next to him, and Connor nodded to him reassuringly. Hank leaned over them, concerned.

\- You did enough for me. You can't put Cole in danger like this... – Connor sighed. He listened to the noises behind the door – they just about made it in time. Soldiers were moving past them, too busy with chasing to check behind the almost closed door. But the luck could end soon. - Go now, they left to the right corridor. We’re close, two turns on the left and you’re outside. 

Hank shook his head, but he was looking at Cole, undecided. 

\- What about you? What are you going to do?

\- I will make slight repairs… - maybe he will have to take spare parts from androids shot in the corridor, but he would not mention that. Connor needed Hank to give in now, he couldn’t and won’t make them risk staying longer. - You have to get away, to get Cole away from here…

\- We don't wanna leave you, Connor... – Cole shook his head too, clutching Connor’s hand, stubbornness run in their family. But Connor saw that Hank is ready to comply.

\- Don't worry, - Connor told them, holding their hands. - I'll catch up with you at the terminal, I promise. Go now! 

Hank held his hand tighter and nodded. His eyes seemed wet. He took Cole’s hand and stand to leave, but looked at Connor again and said quietly:

\- Take care. We’ll wait for you there.

After he replaced the broken biocomponent, Connor made it to the breath in almost no amount of time. No soldiers were on his way, only androids saving themselves, and when he ran down the metallic stairs he almost felt it – light, blinding relief. He saw it – open dark night sky over the docks, snow on the land. So little has left to endure here.

\- Stop! – he heard the human’ voice said, distorted through the soldier’s helmet. Then he heard the sound of weapon loading.

[PLAY DEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029705)   
[RUN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029783)   
[SURRENDER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73029834)


	44. Chapter 44

Connor threw himself on the ground the moment he heard the first shots. He was not sure soldiers won’t check if everyone died, but he hoped, oh, how he hoped. Laying there motionless while they shot every android who still tried to run or who couldn’t bear to pretend.

Connor forced himself to ignore it, to ignore everything and just stay still. He didn’t have a breath to hide, so it was almost easy. After a long chilling moment the soldier turned away from him.  
\- Come on, let's get outta here! – Connor heard. He waited till they were out of hearing distance, and then he waited some more.

Suddenly he heard fast steps and felt warm hands on his shoulder. Cole was turning him on his back, and Hank sat before him on the cold floor, face crumbled. Connor startled to life immediately, and they both jerked – but then surprise and confusion on their faces was changed for joy. So pure joy and so much of it, Connor forgot for a second they were on the cold, among androids shot dead. 

\- They’re gone… we’re safe – he repeated, and they were nodding, holding him tight.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030305)


	45. Chapter 45

Connor had to run just a dozen of steps, and so he tried to simply move faster, ducking his head. But the bullet broke his calf, and he fell to the floor. So unbearably close to the open passage.

He looked back at the soldier, right into the laser eye of the riffle – when suddenly someone was running unto to the breach. The soldier looked at them and raised the rifle.

\- Hold your fire! – Connor registered Hank’s voice and raised his hands even before he could look at him.

\- Don't shoot! He is a human, check him! – Connor was scrambling at his feet hands up as fast as he could with leg damage. -Don’t shoot, I surrender!

Soldier looked at Hank closer and nodded, pointing the rifle at Connor again. The other soldier stepped closer to Hank – and Cole, who just ran towards them, absolutely pale. Connor moved to them almost involuntarily. 

\- Hey, you! Join the others! – The soldier ordered Connor abruptly. 

Hank tried to smile to Connor, holding Cole’s shoulders.

\- What are you gonna do to him? – Cole asked, looking at the soldier almost with defiance.

\- It’s gonna be alright. I’ll come back to you, - Connor said, catching their worried gazes. He knew he would try his best.

\- Yeah, not in this lifetime, heap of plastic. – soldier hissed, and then gestured to Hank and Cole with his rifle. - You two are coming with us, we’re putting you under arrest.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032030)


	46. Chapter 46

Connor froze with hands up. He knew the risk was too high, and he still had his promise. He needed to wait for the right moment.

\- Join the others, - he heard the order, and turned around slowly. There were three soldiers visible, and they were on high alert. Not the time yet.

But when the first soldier entered the ship, Connor heard the voice that made his body freeze completely.

\- DAD! – Cole shouted from somewhere around the corner.

Connor turned around just when Hank pushed one of the soldiers to the wall, making him drop the rifle. It was enough for Connor to catch it and threw the other soldier to the ground. He managed to make the soldier lose his consciousness with one calculated punch. Hank overpowered his soldier already and was pointing a rifle on the soldier at the door, making him retreat.

Connor was ushering other androids to move away faster. He dragged Hank away from the breach and over the corner where Cole caught them both in embrace.

\- You didn't think we'd let 'em get you, right? – Hank breathed out. Connor only held tighter.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030305)


	47. Chapter 47

Connor had to make them leave, and he had no time to appeal. He recoiled form Hank and threw himself back to crawl away from them, right where soldiers were approaching. 

\- GO! I’ll manage! – he shouted, not at all sure, but he knew he would do anything to stop soldiers from getting close to them.

\- What are you doing? – Hank shouted. - They're going to kill you! 

Bullets bit the ground under their feet. Cole was still meddling, but Hank looked at soldiers, at Connor back and cursed under his breath, taking his son’s hand and turning away.

Connor looked back at the threat approaching. There were only two of them, and he had to move fast.

The moment the soldier approached him close enough, Connor pulled at his leg and made him lose his balance, tearing the rifle from his hand and beating him over the helmet. Not enough to stun him, it was at least enough to confuse him for the two seconds Connor needed to shoot the second soldier. Then he pushed the soldier who tried to stand to the wall, using all his weight, and then to the floor, punching him in the head and the throat with his rifle until he managed to make him lose consciousness.

After Connor threw the weapon away, he leaned over the wall and looked at his damaged hip. He had a little time while the corridor was empty – and he had to repair himself. Even if there’s no other way but to use biocomponents of androids just shot.

After he replaced the broken biocomponent, Connor made it to the breath in almost no amount of time. No soldiers were on his way, only androids saving themselves, and when he ran down the metallic stairs he almost felt it – light, blinding relief. He saw it – open dark night sky over the docks, snow on the land. So little has left to endure here.

\- Stop! – he heard the human’ voice said, distorted through the soldier’s helmet. Then he heard the sound of weapon loading.

[PLAY DEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030062)   
[RUN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030101)   
[SURRENDER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030002)


	48. Chapter 48

Connor froze with hands up. He knew the risk was too high, and he still had his promise. He needed to wait for the right moment.

\- Join the others, - he heard the order, and turned around slowly. There were three soldiers visible, and they were on high alert. Not the time yet.

Slowly, with measured movements Connor walked where soldiers ordered, trying not to let one idea to take root. Idea that he might not get a chance to escape at all.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032030)


	49. Chapter 49

Connor threw himself on the ground the moment he heard the first shots. He was not sure soldiers won’t check if everyone died, but he hoped, oh, how he hoped. Laying there motionless while they shot every android who still tried to run or who couldn’t bear to pretend.

Connor forced himself to ignore it, to ignore everything and just stay still. He didn’t have a breath to hide, so it was almost easy. After a long chilling moment the soldier turned away from him.  
\- Come on, let's get outta here! – Connor heard. He waited till they were out of hearing distance, and then he waited some more.

When he was absolutely sure, he raised up slowly, looking around at lifeless bodies of other androids. Connor had to get out of there before his hope became too fragile to sustain him.

[HERE'S WHAT HAPPEEND NEXT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030548)


	50. Chapter 50

Connor had to run just a dozen of steps, and so he tried to simply move faster, ducking his head. But the bullet broke his calf, and he fell to the floor. So unbearably close to the open passage.

He looked back at the soldier, right into the laser eye of the rifle. It was not even fear he felt, it was just a sharp burn of injustice.

Connor was shot in the head, the shutdown was immediate. His body fell on the floor with hands thrown open, like a broken embrace. His face, now completely emotionless, looked completely doll-like, looked like it never held the warmth of life.

-THE END-


	51. Chapter 51

Connor was there in time to run away with the remains of Jericho. He stayed with them in the abandoned church, he was there on the protest barricades, he was there in the moment the human leader monogamously granted androids their rights and freedom. 

He stayed with Jericho for a few months, when everything was so full of hard work and negotiations. Mostly he monitored the fates of child android models – they looked for them, brought them to android quarters, found out about their previous living conditions and what should have to be done. Connor never before met child android models and was even surprised by how much they behaved just like human children.

It wasn’t an easy discovery to make, but he tried to put that little time he spent with Cole to good use. Sometimes he even faintly hoped it would be enough. He had his android community now, his work mattered. He didn’t need his own family, not really – even the one he once chose, he once loved.

One day Markus called him in to pass the simple white envelope. He was famous internationally, he had a great amount of correspondence to deal with – but it wasn’t Connnor’s prerogative. And the letter – archaic form of communication, on real paper – was addressed to him, not to Markus.

Connor knew who it would be even before he opened the envelope. He hoped it wouldn't make him feel anything, he hoped so strongly – but he knew he’s wrong.

It was a simple postcard from Canada – the painting of mountains over the lake, dreamy clouds. Few words on the other side of the card, written with Cole’s hand:  _ It’s pretty here. Write to us if you want, we’ll send more pretty pictures.  _ And another few from Hank, in his writing that seemed almost amused at it’s own carelessness  _ You did so great. Wish I could hear this story from you. _

Connor sat where he was, in the middle of New Jericho, looking at a simple old-fashioned postcard and feeling himself almost tremble apart.

He didn’t know if he should do it, if he could do it. Bit he knew he wanted to.

-THE END-


	52. Chapter 52

NOV 11TH, 2038  
22:51

The alley was empty – it was their luck; but it looked tattered. Broken android shop windows, signboards torn down. And blue blood on the snow, androids left motionless and mangled left and right.

Hank pulled Cole closer, covering his head with his hand so he wouldn’t look at them. Other hand he raised to Connor’s shoulder.

\- You alright? – he asked quietly. Connor tried to collect himself and looked away from bodies on the side of the street. – They are still rounding androids up. We will have to get through. Maybe it would be safer to look for another route.

Connor knew he was right, knew the risk was high. But a quick scan told him that they will never make it to the bus station in time if they won’t cross the street before them. He shook his head, turning to Hank fully.

\- The last bus leaves in 20 minutes. We've got to move fast.

Hank nodded, hugging Cole closer, and they went forward as fast as they could, trying not to look at anything. Loud thrum startled them, and Connor pressed to the nearest wall, Hank and Cole behind him.

The army vehicle pulled out on the street they needed to cross. Soldiers got down and wasted no time – the sound of gunfire rang out. 

\- Don't kill me, I didn't do anything! – begged android on his knees.  
\- Shut up, I said! – the soldier ordered, raising his rifle.

They had no time to run back and hide, they needed to go keep moving. There was a chance to sneak past the soldiers behind cars parked nearby, but it was risky still.

Hank touched his elbow.

\- We’re gonna help you sneak past them. – he said, quietly but surely. Connor looked at Cole, opened his mouth to argue – but Cole took his father’s hand tighter and nodded.

\- We’re humans, - he said, pale with cold and fear but trying to smile a little. – We’ll be alright.

Hank smiled too, proud, warm, loving expression that made Connor hope a little more, hugging Cole closer. Then looked at Connor again, warmth mixed now with worry.

\- Connor… you got to move fast, we can’t distract them forever, - he added, counting soldiers over Connor’s shoulder.

Connor caught his arm and then pulled them both closer into a loose hug. He wished he could transmit to them how grateful he is to have them, but with humans he needed words for that, and now they had no time. He needed to do it later, he decided. 

\- Thank you. – Connor murmured, letting go of them, absorbing their expressions again to share a little more of hope. - I promise.

They went out first, and Connor ducked behind the car closest. Soldiers alerted immediately.

\- Hey, you two! – one shouted, and the second got distracted from where he was looking right between two cars where Connor needed to crouch. He moved there, all the time unfailingly listening to what was happening behind him. 

\- Don’t you point a rifle at my son! – he heard Hank’s voice, angry, distressed, and Connor froze.- Jesus Christ. 

\- You do realize there’s a curfew? – the soldier asked.

\- We’re just going home. – Hank answered, as calm as he probably could. - My son is tired and we’re in a hurry to get out of the streets…

Relieved that initial tension was gone, Connor moved forward, crawling behind another car. 

\- We got orders to check all civilians, - soldier had the decency to sound repentant. 

\- Alright, go ahead. – now Connor decided he had a chance to look and saw how soldiers check the temperature of two of them. He had just two more cars before he could move around the corner, they almost did it. Anxious energy buzzed inside him, but he needed to measure his movements. He heard shots fired back on the street, but he couldn’t look back now.

\- You don’t have to be so brutal, you know? – Connor heard Hank saying, when he was behind the last car. He sounded tired, sad. He wasn’t pretending.

\- Not a good evening for a walk. Better stay home till it’s over, - soldier answered, and he sounded suddenly palpable, exhausted and unhappy about all that was going down. 

\- Yeah, thanks for advice, – Hank nodded, taking his papers and tucking it away. Connor waited behind his car till Hank and Cole reached the corner and turned, and then followed them, making sure soldiers were not looking in their direction.

Hank found his hand and squeezed silently. Cole reached for him too, expression on his face so deeply relieved. Connor held for them for a moment – it was a small victory yet, but it made it easier to move forward again.

[GO FUTHER DOWN THE STREET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030707)


	53. Chapter 53

NOV 11TH, 2038  
22:51

The alley was empty – it was his luck; but it looked tattered. Broken android shop windows, signboards torn down. And blue blood on the snow, androids left motionless and mangled left and right.

Connor looked away from them, forcing himself to move past, move forward. Soldiers still rounded androids up, he was almost out in the open with little room to hide. But he needed to get to the bus stop in time – and he needed to catch up with Hank and Cole. This was the thought that was keeping him more or less collected. He couldn’t slip. He couldn’t let them stop him now.

Loud thrum startled him, and Connor pressed to the nearest wall. The army vehicle pulled out on the street he needed to cross. Soldiers got down and wasted no time – the sound of gunfire rang out. 

\- Don't kill me, I didn't do anything! – begged android on his knees.  
\- Shut up, I said! – soldier ordered, raising his rifle.

He had no time to run back and hide, he needed to go keep moving. There was a chance to sneak past the soldiers behind cars parked nearby, but it was risky still. And yet, Connor had to try.

Connor ducked behind the closest car. He heard soldiers talking right above him and went completely still. There were two of them, it seemed.  
\- Look at 'em, they're like rats... – one said with seething contempt. - The more you look, the more you find...  
\- I hope we don't have to spend the whole night here, - other answered. He was closer. His flashlight was searching over the place between the cars that Connor needed to cross.

\- Hey, buddy! – the soldier said and turned away. Connor decided to run that very second, hoping he would be fast enough.

He slipped on the snow, he hurried too much. The soldier turned around, aiming at his head.

\- Get up! Come here, now!

Connor threw himself to the right and got to his feet, trying to get away, but the other soldier noticed him already. Bullet hit the ground under his feet.

\- Not so fast, smartass, - soldier said with scorn and waved his rifle. There were no ways to run now, and Connor obliged.

He was brought to the wall and made to kneel with hands on his head. He recognized android already kneeling there – it was one of the Jerrys. He nodded to Connor slightly, but couldn’t raise his head high enough to even look at him properly.

Connor scanned the street relentlessly. He had to find a way out at any price, anything would do. But he was too far away from any car to get there fast enough. He could start a fight – but the second soldier stood too far and would shoot him anyway. 

Then he detected the movement behind the car – and jolted when he recognized who was there. Hank and Cole Andersons crouched behind the car on the left, looking right at him.

Joy from seeing them again mixed in him with unrest – now he needed to join him more than even before, desire to be free again, with his humans again itched Connor to act. But before he could choose what to do, a loud clang rang nearby, and Connor identified it as a trash bin knocked down, maybe from distance – but humans had no such perception, and the second soldier went to check, riffle at the ready.

Connor saw how Hank left the hiding place and was approaching them slowly. He sprung to action, raising on one knee and asking loudly:

\- Aren’t you supposed to get us all to the recall center? It would be cleaner …

\- You shut the fuck up, tin can, - soldier answered, swinging his riffle – but in that very moment Hank hit him over the head with the brick.

The moment the soldier fell, Connor grabbed his rifle and pointed at the other soldier. He aimed just right – one shot and he dropped the now busted riffle, and retreated further down the street. 

Hank grabbed Connor’s hand, dragging him away, behind the corner. Connor emptied the rifle and threw it away to catch Hank’s hand, to finally feel it – his warmth, his heart rate, look better at his face, his opening smile.

\- You shouldn’t have risked so much to help me… - he uttered, still not letting go. Hank shook his head.

\- We couldn’t leave you like this, Connor.

\- You saved us, - Jerry said, looking overwhelmed. - We don't know how to thank you...

\- Go before they come back! – Hank ushered, and Jerry nodded, running away, still smiling.

\- CONNOR! – Cole was running from behind the car. Connor got on the knee so he could hug him for real. Cole held him tight in return. - I thought we will never see you again!

\- Me, too. – Connor allowed himself this moment, just one – holding Cole, with Hank’s hand in his hair and other closing them both into embrace. One moment of absolute safety, absolute content.

\- Come on, we’re close but we don’t have much time, - he said, letting them go and rising up. Now he believed stronger than ever that their plan would work.

[GO FUTHER DOWN THE STREET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030707)


	54. Chapter 54

They reached the bus terminal relatively fast. Stepping under the white arcs where long blue buses were parked, Connor let himself lose tension for a second. Hank hurried them to the passage leading to ticket windows – but their way was blocked by a geared soldier.

Cole clutched Connor’s arm so hard it would be painful if he were a human.

\- Ticket sales are suspended until further notice. The last bus is almost full already.

Hank turned to them, leading them away from the soldier. They stepped aside, closer to the exit, at loss to what to do.

\- We have to think of something. – Hank said, fraught. Connor followed his gaze and saw it too – red rays of temperature meters in the soldier's hands.

He knew – it won’t take long for them to find him. Connor felt almost cornered now – looking at soldiers checking the passengers, thinking about raids they left behind. He scanned the terminal – there was a possibility to get to the ticket terminal and hack it, but it was dangerous, it could attract attention. He could try his luck and steal tickets from passengers who had them already – but it was even more risky. The last bus was leaving soon, he had to make a decision.

[HACK TICKET TERMINAL ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031670)   
[LOOK FOR OTHER OPTIONS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73030851)


	55. Chapter 55

Connor shook his head. His only quick plan was too reckless, he had to find another way. 

Security check was heading closer to them, and Connor touched Hank's arm, nodding in the opposite direction. They moved closer to the bus’ point of departure, right where the exit to parking was. Connor looked there in passing and turned away when Cole stopped him and his father, catching his hand.

\- Look over there, it’s Adam!

They stopped in their tracks – and true, Adam was gesturing to them to move closer from the parking lot. Connor looked over his shoulder to make sure soldiers weren’t suspicious? And they went to Adam.

Rose was in the parking lot too – next to her car. She reached for them, smiling. 

\- Oh, thank God you're alive!

\- What are you doing here? – Hank asked, looking them both over. Rose nodded to the bus.

\- Wanted to make sure those few androids who wanted it got on the bus, - she said. Then her face turned more solemn. - They're searching for androids door to door. We had to leave before someone turned us in.

\- What about other deviants? – Connor asked. - Did they manage to get across the border?

\- I found a smuggler who agreed to do it. – Rose nodded. She moved her gaze from Connor to Hank and Cole. - It's more dangerous now but it's the only way. Are you coming with us?

There was no safe way out of Detroit for him now, Connor knew it. And an offer from someone they trusted was ways better than hunting for luck further, risking to be caught by security patrol.

Hank was waiting for his approval, and Connor nodded to him before turning to Rose and Adam:

\- Yes, we’re coming.

After Hank talked Rose into accepting his debt in collecting money for the smuggler, the ride in the car was mostly silent. Connor’s fingers fidgeted at his sleeve, he was feeling ill at ease of what new turns this journey could bring them. Mostly he was upset by realization that Hank and Cole won’t be with him in the boat. He couldn’t risk their safety – and they wouldn’t take the chance other deviants needed. He knew he would do anything to reunite with them again – but Connor knew also that his anything might not be enough.

Finally they turned to the bank of the river. Doors opened, and Adam left first with Rose, Connor followed. Hank and Cole were the last to step out of the car – they stood next to Connor and turned to the smuggler Rose was talking to. 

\- Ok, your boat is over there. – the man said, gesturing towards it. - They got border patrol on the banks and the river. Don't start your engine until you're out far enough, ok? Good luck.

Rose turned to them, trying to smile.

\- It's not even a half a mile to the other side, - she said, pointing with her hand. - So, it shouldn't take that long... 

\- Thank you so much, Rose, - Connor said, holding her hand. Her smile became a little more certain.

Other androids took their boats already. By the last one stood Jerry. He beamed at them in his slightly childish way.

\- Hello again. – he said. Cole brightly smiled at him in return, Connor just nodded, still too tense. He got closer to the water and kneeled to check the temperature.

It was freezing. Way below the temperature his thirium-powered biocomponents could take.

\- Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, - he heard Jerry say to Rose above him. Connor stood up, looking at Hank and Cole who stood a little aside. Hank’s rigid pose pulled at something inside him with the need to comfort.

\- We’ll see each other again very soon, - Connor said, coming closer. He found Hank's hand, then pulled Cole closer by his shoulder and pointed at the other side of the river in the same fashion Rose did. - See? We’ll meet there in half an hour.

\- Be careful, - Cole said to him, suddenly serious, but smiled anyway when Connor looked at him. Connor gratefully smiled back, letting himself believe in really getting there. He stood up to turn to Hank, who put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

\- We’ll be waiting for you on the other side, Connor, - he said in a hoarse whisper, leaning to his ear. Connor wished he could lean back and just stand like this for the nearest eternity, wished he could reunite with them both after the next blinking second. But the moment passed, and he let go of Hank, nodding, and went down to the boat, not able to look back at them.

Jerry already started pushing the boat on the water. Connor joined him, then jumped into the boat and got a hold on the paddle. They reached deeper water soon, and Jerry started the engine. He was smiling, quietly amused by something – maybe the way their plan seemed to work, maybe his own future plans – Connor decided not to bother him with questions. 

In misty light over the river Connor watched other deviants striving to get on the other, free side. it was approaching so fast, and Connor almost let himself believe it again – believe that he will stop running soon, that he could live peacefully, just explore everything he wanted and still had no chance to do. Play music, read books, lay in the grass in spring. Find out what he likes to do and be good at it. Could he become a teacher? Excel at sports? It could be anything – but the most important part of any scenario was two people he pictured next to him, smiling. Two people and a dog, because Hank and Cole won’t tolerate long separation, they love Sumo just as they’re loved back…

Blast of blinding searchlight filled his horizon suddenly. Connor heard androids exclaiming in panic, and then he heard heavy, loaded machine-guns rattling.

[HIDE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031235)   
[ACCELERATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031355)


	56. Chapter 56

There was no time to think. 

\- DOWN, - Connor transmitted to Jerry in his inner voice, falling to the bottom. Jerry fell next to him. They waited, coiled like a spring, for the moment lights went out and fire stopped. Then they waited a long, unbearable long moment after.

The silence stretched, not ending. The patrol was gone. 

Connor raised up from the place he was settled, scanning the river. Two other deviants were shot dead, but three in the second boat were mostly just damaged, they had a chance to get to the bank, to get help.

\- They've gone... – Connor observed and asked, still scanning the surroundings. - Jerry, how’s your system?

\- My system is damaged, - Jerry answered quietly. Connor turned around just in time to see him raising the hands painted in blue blood. 

Damage was serious, the core component of his abdomen segment disabled. Jerry faced the probability of shutdown. But they were at the middle of the river already, they were so close.

\- They’ll repair you, Jerry. – Connor said, aiming for assurance. – They’ll get you taken care of as soon as we're across...

His attention was diverted by the change in boat’s position. It was no longer stable, water was leaking inside and rising from the bottom.

\- We have to get rid of something to get to the other side before we sink, - Connor said mostly to himself, analyzing the little of belongings they had to get rid of.

They trumped the box from under the seat first, then Jerry settled for using the small bucket they found to bail.

\- We can't die here... not like this... – Connor found himself repeating, feverish mantra that made his movements faster, stronger. He was too close to making it, he couldn’t let the chance slip between his fingers into dark cold water.

Water was faster than them, the boat moved slower, heavier. Connor threw the paddle away, frustrated, nervous, and looked at the engine. They could get rid of it… or they could risk starting it again. Or maybe… He calculated again. If only one of them were staying in the boat, then the probability of reaching their destination was higher. 

Connor looked at Jerry, who was clutching his damaged part. Then at the river bank, so close now he could reach it in five minutes – if he’s gonna move very, very fast and efficiently. Under black cold water, losing sight and hearing and sense of direction to numbing cold.

He couldn’t do anything else, he just couldn’t. Connor reached to Jerry’s shoulder, attracting his attention.

\- Accelerate, Jerry. It’s close enough now, you will make it, - Connor said. He waited till Jerry nodded, repositioning himself to the engine, then Connor bailed another bucket for a good measure and jumped to the water in one motion.

Red warnings hit his vision almost the same moment it happened. But Connor could not waste time on them, he set himself in motion and held to his coordinates like to a lifeline. 

\- It’s gonna be alright… - Connor told himself in his inner voice. His head was above the water already, and he tried to focus on the ground before him through red static. - I’m gonna make it…. I’m gonna be free, I’m gonna be happy…

He felt his system shudder to breathe some air in – air that was warmer than icy water around him. He was already half-body out of the water, and his legs were feeble, but he moved through not letting go of the initial course. 

When he fell on the frozen ground, for a second his system almost lagged. He felt heavy, limbs moved slow. But he startled from his trance when he felt warm hands encircling his neck.

\- Connor! – Cole exclaimed, pressing to his chest. - You did it! We did it! 

Connor tried to hold Cole in turn, and in this moment something big, fluffy and warm was pressed to his shoulders, and next to this Hank was on him, trying to dry his hair, his back with a big pre-heated towel.

\- Connor, finally! – he breathed into Connor’s ear. - You’re freezing! Stand up, the car is right there! It’s over!

Connor reached forward and caught them both, pulling them as close as he could now. He felt them with all his being – breath, heartbeats, warmth – and he felt like his own chest pump makes his heartbeat and thirium flow synchronize. He was getting back to normal functioning again. They were bringing him back to life.

\- I’m free! - Connor said, looking up from the sudden haze in his vision he didn’t recognize as tears at first. - And we’re safe, we’re all safe!

He knew that he will cherish this moment for as long as his digital memory will function.

-THE END-


	57. Chapter 57

There was no time to think. Connor jumped to the engine and accelerated. Fire started again, and Connor let go of the handle and fell to the bottom, where Jerry crouched already. He still felt the impact of the shot that he received.

They waited, coiled like a spring, for the moment lights went out and fire stopped. Then they waited a long, unbearable long moment after.

The silence stretched, not ending. The patrol was gone. 

Connor raised up from the place he was settled, scanning the river. Two other deviants were shot dead, but three in the second boat were mostly just damaged, they had a chance to get to the bank, to get help.

\- They've gone... – Connor observed and asked, still scanning the surroundings. - Jerry, how’s your system?

\- My system is damaged, - Jerry answered quietly. – Just like yours.

Connor turned around just in time to see him raising the hands painted in blue blood. He looked down at himself, confirming what warning already told him. Core component of his abdomen segment disabled. High probability of shutdown. But they were at the middle of the river already, they were so close.

\- It’s nothing. They’ll repair us, Jerry. – Connor said, aiming for assurance. – We will make it, we have to make it...

His attention was diverted, however, by the change in boat’s position. It was no longer stable, water was leaking inside and rising from the bottom.

\- We have to get rid of something to get to the other side before we sink, - Connor said mostly to himself, analyzing the little of belongings they had to get rid of.

They trumped the box from under the seat first, then Jerry settled for using the small bucket they found to bail.

\- We can't die here... not like this... – Connor found himself repeating, feverish mantra that made his movements faster, sharper. He was too close to making it, he couldn’t let the chance slip between his blue-blooded fingers into dark cold water.

Water was faster than them, and thirium loss too: boat moved slower, heavier. Connor threw the paddle away, frustrated, nervous, a little dizzy already, and looked at the engine. They could get rid of it… or they could risk starting it again. Or maybe… He calculated again. If only one of them were staying in the boat, then the probability of reaching their destination was higher. 

Connor looked at Jerry, clutching his own damaged part. Then at the river bank, so close now he could reach it in under five minutes – if he’s gonna move very, very fast and efficient. Under black cold water, losing sight and hearing and sense of direction to numbing cold, his internal components fill with icy water and disable one by one. He could never make it. Jerry couldn’t either.

[PUSH JERRY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031448)   
[JUMP INTO THE RIVER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031547)


	58. Chapter 58

Connor was too close. He couldn’t bear to die like this, hunted, miserable, shot and dying like an animal. He had to make it to the other side.

He couldn’t do anything else.

\- I'm sorry... – Connor whispered in his inner voice and his real at the same time – and grabbed at Jerry’s shoulders, pushing him over the side of the boat. 

\- Don’t do this… - Jerry clutched at his sleeves, searching his face desperately. - I will never make it… the water is too cold… i don’t want to die like this… i want to be free!

Connor wanted the same. Felt the same, Jerry let the synchskin slip from his wrists and Connor felt it all, all double agony of their wounds mixed, all their anguish. And Jerry felt it too – felt Connor’s wild desire to live, to live at any cost at all. Felt his desire to be happy, all the warmth of Hank’s embrace, the carefree Cole’s laughter he couldn’t bear to lose.

\- I have no choice! – Connor told him in his inner and outer voice again. - I can’t die... I have to make it.

He managed it – he made Jerry let go, pushed him over. Jerry tried to hold on to the boat yet another moment, but cold water was overtaking him, made his voice garbled, made his fingers spasm.

\- Don't do that... I don’t want to die…

Connor closed his eyes and accelerated. Jerry’s mind let go of him only when he was almost at the bank. Connor felt every stage of his struggle fainting, felt every part of him shut down. He could break free if he tried, if he really tried – but he didn’t. Connor owed him. He tried to give Jerry back something soothing, something worth seeing before you shut down. The pieces of his conversations with Hank. Warm hand on the back of his neck. Games with Sumo. Cracking fire and memory recording of Sumo the evening they all met. Smiles of his brothers.

He left the boat exhausted and fell down on his knees when he reached the bank. But he startled from his trance when he felt warm hands encircling his neck.

\- Connor! – Cole exclaimed, pressing to his chest. - You did it! 

Connor tried to hold Cole in turn, and in this moment something big, fluffy and warm was pressed to his shoulders, and next to this Hank was on him, trying to dry his hair, his back with a big pre-heated towel. 

Cole hummed in confusion, moving back – and then exclaimed in worry. Hank looked at him, at his own hands and the towel painted with blue blood, then at Connor’s face again.

\- Oh hell, you're wounded... – he breathed, leaning back and away to help him stand. - : Let's get moving, we'll get you to repair...

Connor reached forward and caught their hands. They both looked at him with escalating concern, and Connor could do little now to reassure them. But even shaken with worry, even distressed they were the most cherished sight he ever had. Connor wished he could transmit to them how much they matter to him, how much he wanted to get them back – but he was glad, actually, that he couldn’t, that they will never look into his mind and saw what he did to hold them again and be free.

\- It's nothing... Hank, - Connor whispered, stepping forward with hands on their shoulders, looking at them, feeling tears smearing ice on his face. . – I made it… I’m with you now…

-THE END-


	59. Chapter 59

Connor thought of Hank, of Cole, and the heavy shadow of secret he will have to hide from them all their free life together. Then he looked at the cold water below.

He couldn’t do anything else, he just couldn’t. Connor reached to Jerry’s shoulder, attracting his attention.

\- Accelerate, Jerry. It’s close enough now, you will make it, - Connor said. He waited till Jerry nodded, repositioning himself to the engine, then Connor bailed another bucket for a good measure and jumped to the water in one motion.

Cool water hit his damaged area, pierced in. Red warnings filled his vision almost the same moment it happened. For a while he felt like he won’t be able to move, like his legs were already malfunctioning. But Connor managed to set himself in motion and held to his coordinates like to a lifeline. 

\- It’s gonna be alright… - Connor told himself in his inner voice. His head was above the water already, and he tried to focus on the ground before him through red static. Every movement felt like the last one, but he wasn’t going to give up. He felt internal sections lagging. - I’m gonna make it…. I’m gonna be free, I’m gonna be happy…

He felt his system shudder to breathe some air in – air that was warmer than icy water around him and inside him. He was already half-body out of the water, and his legs were feeble, vision blurry, but he moved through not letting go of the initial course. 

When he fell on the frozen ground, for a second he felt like he was shutting down. But he startled from his blankness when he felt warm hands encircling his neck.

\- Connor! – Cole exclaimed, pressing to his chest. - You did it! We did it! 

Connor tried to hold Cole in turn, and in this moment something big, fluffy and warm was pressed to his shoulders, and next to this Hank was on him, trying to dry his hair, his back with a big pre-heated towel.

\- Connor, finally! – he breathed into Connor’s ear. - You’re freezing! Stand up, the car is right there! It’s over!

Connor knew with certainty now – he can’t move anymore, motoring functions were almost all disabled. So he looked up at them, smiling, so alive and so close – and he smiled too.

\- I... I can't go with you... – he said, devoting all remaining power he had to his articulation.   
\- What? – Hank exhaled, looking him up and down. Water removed most of thirium leak, but the hole was there still, and now Hank saw it too. - Oh, God, Connor… Wait a minute, we’re gonna take you to repair … - Hank smiled to him, little smile but brave. - Just like the night we met, right?   
Connor had too little time left. He wanted to tell them so much, to feel so much. But he had only thirty seconds and he had to use them wisely.

\- No, it’s too late… - he wished he could shake his head. But smiling was still an option, and he smiled at Hank again, feeling his tears fight their way into his voice. He couldn’t cry anymore, but the trembling was there. - It doesn’t matter, Hank, I made it anyway. I’m free. And I know you’re safe now.   
Hank looked at him, long, sad, and then pulled him closer and pressed his lips to where Connor’s LED used to be. 

\- Don't shut down, Connor... Please... – Cole asked quietly, snuggling closer to him, throwing hands over his neck again.

Connor focused on the feeling of warmth surrounding him now. On affection filling him up from the inside. His shutdown was almost there already, but he pulled last strength and hugged Cole slightly, leaning into touch of Hank’s lips. 

When they let go of him, his face was already motionless, completely still. But he looked so peaceful, almost soft.

Cole sniffed, pressing closer to his father minutely. Hank hauled Connor’s body up and moved to the car. They were not leaving him there. Even if he will never open his eyes again, Hank was going to give him a proper burial at least.

-THE END-


	60. Chapter 60

Connor looked around – soldiers moved on the opposite side of the terminal, checking people there. If he acted fast enough, he still had a good chance. 

\- Wait for me, - he said, touching Hank and Connor by the shoulder and keeping his voice down. – I won’t be long.

\- Where are you going? – Hank furrowed, looking back at the soldiers.

\- Just got an idea how to get tickets, - Connor answered, offering them half-smile. He wasn’t even sure he could hack the ticket terminal, but it was better than just waiting around till they get caught. – But I need to get to the ticket terminal. Just stay here – you’ll cover me.

He pulled away before Hank or Cole could stop him. He saw them on the perfect periphery of his scanning field, looking after him with worry.

He had to make it quick, so they won’t have to worry too long. Connor checked - they still had approximately three minutes till the last bus would be leaving the terminal. 

Using the fact that no soldiers were around, Connor slipped through the glass door. The inside of the terminal was eerily empty, but lights were on. Long row of ticket windows were on the right of him – scanners dark too. Connor swiftly moved towards the closest one, checking the environment for the last time. Then he concentrated on the apparatus before him. 

Baring his white plastic chassis, Connor connected to the system and dived into its code, searching, reaching – far enough to find it’s working protocols. The one he needed was simple enough – Connor just had to trick the system into thinking the operation takes place before the machine was turned off. He focused on it, and then selected three tickets.

Loud gasp startled him, and Connor turned around with tickets already in hand – just in time to see a girl about Cole’s age and her mother, who just left the restroom and recoiled from him to the other wall.

\- Android, - mother whispered in pure, pained terror, looking at his hands that just a moment ago were bare plastic. – You’re an android.

Connor felt his thirium flow speeding up from distress. He made the move towards them, trying to raise hands in placating gesture, but the woman pushed trembling girl behind herself and said with panic in her voice:

\- No! Don’t come any closer. None of you are going near my little girl again.

She turned to the doors and breathed in, no doubt gearing for calling the security in.

\- Do you see this man outside? And a boy with him? – Connor interrupted her movement, returning her attention to himself. His voice was as calm as he could make it sound now, when his system was buzzing with anxiety. He stood at his place with hands up.

Woman followed his words, her gaze stopped at Cole. The girl was clutching her arm, still looking at Connor.

\- This is lieutenant Anderson and his son Cole. When criminals from the Red Ice cartel broke into his house, I was there. Something snapped inside of me. I felt like I had to protect them. Hank asked me to escape with Cole. – Connor looked outside at them for a moment, reviewing the memories of that night and all days after. - We’ve been through so much together, and now we need to leave Detroit. It’s more dangerous for them to stay in this chaos than before. 

Woman was looking at him now, her face troubled, the girl still hauled behind her. 

\- We have to get to Canada. – Connor felt his composure cracking, his voice on the verge of wavering. – Please. I’m not dangerous. They need me… and I need them.

Connor went silent. The moment stretched between them, long and loaded. Connor looked at Hank and Cole again, they shifted from foot to foot outside, looking around, unaware of his predicament. He could try to run to them, using the moment the woman was undecided – but it could end so badly.

Finally the woman moved. She nodded curtly, her face decisive. But Connor stayed a moment longer still.

\- I’m sorry you had to go through something hard, - he addressed the girl now. There were tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t trembling. – I hope you will be happier in the place you’re going now.

They stayed by the wall when Connor left the terminal. Cole rushed to him immediately, catching his hand. Hank sighed in obvious relief, pulling him closer by the shoulder.

\- Everything went alright? – he asked. Connor nodded, closing his eyes to compose himself for a moment. He needed a couple of seconds to absorb it, the fact that he’s still alive, that they got their chance now.

Connor hushed Hank and Cole to the bus. He handed the tickets over to soldiers, suppressing the urge to avert his gaze. Everything was in order, and they got onboard. When they were all settled and bus departure from the terminal, passing the soldiers and metallic fences, Hank squeezed his arm, and Cole tried to smile reassuringly. But Connor knew – he will be really relaxed only the moment they step over Canadian border.

The transport was at gridlock on the border, and at first Connor thought this is the reason for the bus stopping. But then the door swung open and a geared soldier informed passengers that border control demanded them all leaving the bus.

“All androids are strictly forbidden. – the speaker declared, emotionless, over their heads. - If you suspect any passengers of being an android, please contact security.”

There was no point in turning back now, it would be too obvious. And when they entered the border checkpoint, they saw that tale-telling red light of temperature meters in the border guard’ hands.

Cole stopped in his tracks.

\- We can’t go back? Or around? – he looked from Connor to his father, worried. Hank put a hand on his shoulder:

\- Soldiers everywhere… - he said, terse, then took deeper breath and added more calmly. - We have to think of something …

Connor scanned the room again – to no avail. The only ways he had left were forward – or back, and both were heavily guarded. There was little probability of making it out. He led them all into a trap.

Connor tried to stay above this sinking realization. He had to turn his preconstructions in full capacity. If he moved fast and efficient enough, he could take hold of the riffle soldier closest to him wielded. If he opened fire, he could win a couple of seconds enough to run out on the bus stop and try to get lost there. 

He startled from his preconstruction when Hank touched his shoulder.

\- We can't get through like this, Connor. – he said. – I understand it.

\- I’m thinking of something... – Connor answered, leaning slightly back, so he could feel Hank more, could ground himself into this sensation before he tried anything. - There's a way out of this...

Hank made him turn around fully. His face was resolute, brows furrowed.

\- I could do something… - he said, keeping his voice carefully down. – Distract them, so you could avoid the temperature check… - Connor started shaking his head, but Hank huffed, trying to lighten even his own mood. - I’m human, remember? What can they do to me? 

\- You can’t! – Connor violently whispered back. – And I can’t let you. What about Cole, how – how can I let you sacrifice your freedom like that? 

Hank looked at Cole’s pale face and his expression almost shifted, almost changed – but he shook his head and looked at Connor again.

\- You’re part of our family, Connor. I trusted you with my son and you did so much to protect him – both of us. I’m ready to trust you again. Cole is ready too, right? – Cole shuddered, but nodded, and reached for Connor’s arm. Hank looked at Connor, his eyes were full of warmth so strong and deep. – I’m not standing idly while they destroy you. Markus will make it and we’ll sort it out very soon.

Connor looked at soldiers again, at the door back to the city, where he’s going to be a moving target the second he runs there. Then at Cole’s face, nervous but open. And finally, at Hank, who stood before him, trying to take all the weight again - sending them off to escape, with vague hope of reunion.

There were only two people in line before them, and no other options.

[BECOME FUGITIVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031784)   
[ACCEPT HANK’S HELP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73031874)


	61. Chapter 61

Connor took Hank’s hand and shook his head, as gently as he could. Hank mattered to him more than he could ever express with words, no difference how few or many. No wonder he didn’t understand.

\- I can’t accept this.

Connor looked at the soldier near them, counting the seconds he needed to get his rifle. Than at the door behind them. Hank followed his gaze and got it all with one look.

\- No, - he said, gripping Connor’s hand tight. – They will shoot you on spot. S.W.A.T. will be after you!

Cole looked at them, uneasy. 

\- I know its high risk, but I don’t want to sabotage your lives. – Connor said quietly. 

Hank was pulling him closer, grabbing his shoulder with other hand, making him look him in the eyes.

\- Connor, don’t… - he said, so sincere Connor almost wavered. - Don’t do this.

Connor closed his eyes and let the plastic bare on his hand covered by Hank’s. Hank gasped, pressing his hand to his chest, covering his naked hand with both of his to hide it better. Connor smiled lightly, reveling in this feeling of truly touching his skin and reading his pulse despite everything.

\- I wanted to be free, to be happy… with you and Cole. – it felt like confession, even though Hank knew everything already. - But plans don’t always work out. 

Connor looked at Cole, took his hand too.

\- With you I found out what it means to be alive, to know that life is worth fighting for. – he told both of them. It almost hurt – saying all this as if in the last goodbye. So he looked Hank in the eyes and promised – to them as much as to himself. - We will see each other again.

\- Connor, wait, what – Cole asked in a higher voice, but Connor let them go already and turned to the soldier he was next to.

For a while he fell out of the world around him, focusing only on movement and speed. Connor took the soldier by surprise and punched the air out of his lungs with his elbow, and then took the rifle and fired at the ceiling while running to the door out. Civilians were crouching and screaming. He saw soldiers regroup and aim and fell to the floor so he could slide to the doors and break the glass on them.

There were remaining soldiers outside too. Connor threw a rifle in the head of the one on the left and pushed the one on the right down, running to the buses. He rolled under last on the left and then allowed himself to become aware of outside sounds. Cursing soldiers, checking buses one by one, their steps thudding right above his head. 

Connor waited, and waited, until their steps moved back to the terminal, until their voices distanced, until the danger level lowered to 35 percent. And then Connor waited more, to make sure – and thought of Hank, and Cole, and the day – maybe it even would be tomorrow – when he will get to Canada and find them.

When the soldiers came back to the checkpoint and made sure no one was hurt, the line resumed its movement. Hank held Cole tight, feeling him tremble and trembling too. He listened as hard as he could and heard the hushed words from soldiers that made their breathing much lighter. 

“The thing got away”.

\- Goddamn androids, - the guard said, handing them back the papers. Then looked at Cole and his face became sympathetic. - You okay, boy?

Cole shrugged, pressing closer to Hank. His shoulders were less tense already.

\- Welcome to Canada, - guard wished when they passed him. 

Almost the moment Hank stepped outside, he lowered himself down, taking Cole into embrace. His son was with him, it was the most important thing in the world. And together they will find a way to welcome Connor here – maybe it even would be tomorrow.

-THE END-


	62. Chapter 62

Freedom and safety were so close, just about at the palm of his hand. Connor wished there were the other option for him to cross the border, not by sabotaging public opinion about androids and not by accepting the sacrifice, but he knew he wished for too much.

Connor took Hank’s hand and nodded, looking down.

\- I agree. I’m…I’m sorry, Hank, - he said. Hank squeezed his hand reassuringly. And looked at Cole.

\- You're gonna have to go on without me for a while, Cole. – he said, leaning to him. Then looked at Connor and smiled slightly. - But Connor is worth it, right? 

Cole nodded, and Connor noticed tears gathering in his eyes.

\- Take care of each other... Don’t think too bad about your old man, alright? – Hank looked at Connor then, and shook his head when he saw Connor averting his gaze. – It’s alright, Connor. I’ll find you again very soon. But gotta admit – I’m gonna miss you both like crazy.

Connor held him closer – he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t loath himself enough to refuse it. Hank thought that he was worth this – and he was going to be.

Cole hugged them both too.

\- Dad, I’m okay, we’re gonna be okay… Come to us as soon as you can! – he whispered. Hank nodded, letting them go. 

Hank stepped behind Connor and Cole then. The man in front of them was going away, there was their turn already.

\- The fuck is taking so long? – Hank growled behind them, slurring like a man drunk out of his mind.

\- ID? – guard asked in a tired voice, sounding slightly mechanical behind the plastic scanner.

Connor handed over their papers, looking over the guard’s shoulder. He felt Cole offering his hand and held it.

\- Hey, you, over there. What do you think you’re doing, public service? – Hank continued his ploy. People started whispering. Connor saw the soldier on the right tensing up. - Think you’re so tough with your rifle?

\- Hold still, please, - guard said, pressing his lips and raising the temperature meter. It should have scared Connor, that their hastily made plan fell apart, it should have made him move away at least somewhat, but he wasn’t looking at guard already - he felt swift movement behind and turned even before he heard the words:

\- What if I take it from you, huh? Maybe then this fucking line will move faster? – Hank grabbed the rifle soldier held and pulled it, but he wasn’t really trying to take it. Soldier overpowered him easily, and Hank was forcefully thrown on the floor.

Connor moved to stop this without thinking, and only Cole’s hands over his waist stopped him. Cole was pale, eyes watery, but he was enduring it. Connor hugged Cole closer to himself, trying to comfort them both.

\- Jeez, guys, don’t be so mean. – Hank continued playing even pressed face down to the floor. - I was just lighting the mood, you know? It’s so stale here…

\- Is he drunk or what? – another soldier asked and then waved his hand. - God, get him out of here now! Lock the fucker up, see how he likes it!

Connor looked at him all the way to the door where soldiers were leading him under the point of the weapon. Was taking in every movement, and for every rude gesture towards Hank he wanted to twist the soldier's arm higher and higher till it breaks. 

Hank didn’t get a chance to look back at them. Connor couldn’t hear this far where they were taking him. 

\- Goddamn drunks. – Guard said, giving them back their papers, he forgot about the temperature meter he put down. - To grab a weapon just like that… – Then he noticed Cole’s face and his expression became almost concerned. - You okay, boy? 

Cole shrugged, not letting go of Connor, who took their papers and was heading away from the guard's common polite “Welcome to Canada”.

The moment Connor stepped out of the checkpoint, he slumped down. Cole threw a hand around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Freedom and safety felt heavier than Connor thought it would. But Cole was there, and he was going to do everything he can do for him – shelter, help, anything. And then everything he could do to find out how Hank is – and how soon they all can be together again.

-THE END-


	63. Chapter 63

NOV 11TH, 2038  
22:51

They were hauled up in the trucks with no explanations. Humans put as many of them here as they could, so the only thing androids could do is stand and wait for their destination. 

Connor stood at the very end of the truck. It wasn’t dark here – all because of blinking and circling of dozens LEDs around – yellow, red, red, red, yellow. He heard other androids quietly talking over through their inner voices. “Where are they taking us?”, “Maybe they are rounding us for reset?” 

Connor wrapped his arms around himself. He felt uneasy, anxious – but not exactly about his destination. The most aching, insistent thought was about Hank and Cole. He was… lost now, when he was all alone. Will he be able to get free again, to see them again, as he promised? Are they safe? Or they’re transferred to the police station now, where Hank’s gonna meet charges for trying to help him?

With loud sound the door slammed open. White light of projectors startled Connor, and soldiers in black gear pointed rifles at androids inside the truck.

\- Come on, get out! OUT! HANDS ON YOUR HEADS! – they shouted, abrupt. 

Connor knew – fighting at this point is useless, before he knows how many guards are there and where to run, and so he followed others outside. He was now on the field – surrounded by metallic barriers hastily put together. Androids already lined up in rows with hands obediently put on the heads – right before the entrance to their destination. Snow fell over them, so peaceful and clean, covered the ground under their feet. 

Connor turned his head, trying to estimate the distance between them and the closest apartment building – they were still in the city, it turned out. But he couldn’t even tell where exactly – the soldier closest to him swung his rifle – and with blunt force hit Connor over the head. 

\- What are you doing? Line up with the others. Right now!

The impact was unexpectedly strong and made Connor sway on his feet. Anger flared in him, when he looked into the blank helmet that hid the soldier's face – but the rifle pointed at his chest meant that he had to shut up and obey.

\- Forward! – came the new command, and androids followed it silently, falling back on their initial programming now that they felt defeated and helpless. Connor gave in to it, too – for a time being he’s seen no way out. Surrounded by armed people and metallic barriers. With every measured step he took to his destination the grim realization settled in – the only hope he really has there is to die trying to escape.

Connor went under the tent with ‘Recycling area’ printed above the entering passage. Was it really it – they’re going to be shut down and recycled like waste?

\- Deactivate your skin. Then strip off... and put your clothes in the dumpster. Hurry up! – barked the soldier inside. 

It was actually something he hadn’t expected – that they will manage to make him feel this low before they try to get rid of him. Connor let his synthskin recede completely, raising his hands to his face, looking at plastic bared before his eyes. They reminded themselves – and him - that he’s not human. He’s not alive and never was – he is a thing mimicking human appearance. White and blue and grey, hard and smooth to touch. Not needing the clothes – he feels cold much less and has no private parts to cover. And he believed he had a place with his two humans, living and breathing red-blooded humans who were so far away now…Standing bare before expressionless dark scans of soldier’s helmets, Connor felt raw burning hurt. They managed it, they took something from him. 

\- Come on, this way! – he heard and followed the order mindlessly. He left the tent and stepped to others, before the high barrier with red lights on the wires.

Right when Connor stopped, android before him turned to the soldier and reached to him with an almost pleading gesture.

\- No...Please, I beg you...

Soldier put a rifle at him, but before he could bark out another order, android tried to push him away and run to the side. He was shot in the back right before Connor, splatters of blue blood fell on the snow under his feet.

\- Hey! Throw it over there. – the soldier ordered to Connor, and shoved him in the shoulder when Connor didn’t move, still looking at android’s empty face, his dead LED. - Move it!

Connor obeyed, not ready yet to share his fate, to be just a thing for them to throw out. 

He knew he was being watched, and so he dragged the body with no meddling. But when he reached the large pile of white and grey plastic and put the body there, he stood up and saw – in all merciless clarity – what awaits him. 

Chambers with blue glow emitting from them opened themselves and dead androids fell out – adding to the countless amounts rising there already. Connor watched in shaken silence how a large construction crane clawed them and put on trucks waiting in grey dark to be filled.

It looked like a nightmare – if android could have one. But it was the ending Connor was nearing now. He looked over his shoulder and startled when he understood that the soldier got distracted and wasn't watching him this very second. It was his chance, slim and uncertain, the only one he saw now.

But the moment Connor took a step to the nearest truck he forgot all about escaping. For a second he forgot everything at all.

\- Hank?... – he called weakly, not believing his eyes. - Hank!

Hank was standing right there before him. his face paled and horrified. Connor remembered his appearance and felt embarrassed, exposed for a moment – but that was quickly overwrought by Hank’s hand covering his, by his warm embrace.

\- Connor, oh god. I was afraid I would never see you again.

Connor grabbed his arm, looking at him and feeling almost lightweight from joy. He got to see and hold him again, but – how it happened? Dozens of questions filled Connor’s mind.

\- How are you –? Where is Cole? Is he alright? – he blurted out, worry flashing momentarily.

\- He’s good. – Hank nodded, still holding Connor, as if in an attempt to shield him from cold. - He’s with Chris. I was lucky, young officer Chris Miller was in charge when they arrested us. Markus spared his life once… He let me go and told me... where they took you. – Hank’s gaze went over Connor’s shoulder to the recalling chambers. His voice was thick with emotion. - Connor, we have to do something, we have to stop this!

Now Connor was full of warmth and got a reminder of what alive truly felt, and he knew that he’s ready to fight for it. If only Connor could let Hank know how much stronger he made him. They had no time to discuss plans now, they could get caught any minute – and Connor offered the first thing he calculated by a brief glance behind.

\- Can you… take one of the cranes and break the fence? 

It should have been possible – the fence was temporary, so it made no sense to care much about its stability. Androids inside were held more by gunpoint and a feeling of hopelessness – if only he could try and encourage them, maybe they would make it. 

\- Yes, yes, of course… - Hank nodded, looking at the crane next to them.

Connor caught the red flash of a guarding drone inside the center and made a decision.

\- Then wait for my signal. I’ll drag the drone down. Now hurry, before they spot you!

It was physically hard – to let go of Hank’s hand, but Hank’s smile almost made up for this – small and resolute, telling him that they’ll make it. They will put an end to this hell.

\- Plastic! What are you doing? – the soldier called him, and Connor had to scold his features into neutral expression when he turned back. - Over there, now!

He was the last one in the line, apparently, and soldiers started to get impatient. They pushed him into the enclosure and the metallic grate came down after him with heavy sound.

Drones monitored every move androids made without a prompt from soldiers. Red flashed there and there – androids were ordered to remain still and silent by static voices. But Connor spared no time to think about cold irony in all this – he needed to get his message across. 

On his left Connor noticed a familiar face.

\- Jerry?

Android’s face lit up slightly.

\- Connor! So they captured you too. .. They came to take all the Jerrys... They separated us... – the cloud over his expression lightened up somewhat anyway - But it's all gonna work out, isn't it?

\- I think I came up with something… - Connor nodded. He liked the way Jerry’s face became calmer after this, his tentative optimism finally grounded. - There may be a way out… Tell the others to be ready to run to the back fence on my sign.

Jerry nodded, smiling a little. Connor smiled too – he was glad he had someone to help him spread the plan across the inner voice net. 

He turned away, ready to enter it, when a loud voice attracted his attention. Android was talking to a drone. He clearly lost all patience and was desperate for any out of his fear and indignation.  
\- I wanna get out... I haven't done anything wrong... LET ME OUT!  
\- Do not move and remain silent. Obey now, - drone answered mechanically, catching him into a red circle of light.  
\- No... No, I will not let you kill me... I wanna get out of here... I WANNA GET OUT! – android was losing his composure, arguing with the tool as if it had mind of its own too. Connor knew – the drone won’t repeat the order.

[CALM ANDROID DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032258)   
[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032549)


	64. Chapter 64

Connor stepped forward, right into the red circle. Android looked at him with confusion, then back at the drone with righteous anger and opened his mouth again.

\- Look at me. – Connor said calmly and quietly in an inner voice, standing before him. - We will get out of here. You just have to stay calm and listen, ok?  
Android wasn’t looking at the drone anymore, he watched Connor – with doubt, undecidedly. But he wasn’t moving anymore, wasn’t making noises – and the drone stopped seeing him as a threat. It turned off the red light and left them.

Android looked at Connor with sense back in his eyes. 

\- I... I will listen... – he whispered in inner voice too. 

The grate at the head of the enclosure opened. Soldier pointed his weapon at Connor and android next to him.

\- You, you, and you! Over this way! Come on, get a move on!

Connor joined the line to recycling chambers. He saw clearly the breadth towards which they could run after the fence will be broken. He had no way to connect to Hank and know if he managed it, if he’s not arrested – but Connor stopped himself from thinking about it. He had to believe that Hank made it – and he had to believe that he would make it too. That they all will be free again, that he will reunite with Hank, with Cole, and never forced apart anymore.

Connor eyed the drone above him. It worked with the same algorithms drones in enclosures were – red light, warning of destruction in case of not moving back in line. He needed to attract the drone's attention – and jump to drag it then. But the drone was still too high, he needed help.

Android whom Connor calmed down stood behind him. And Connor decided that now it’s time to count on his assistance.

\- I need you to help me jump higher, so I could drag the drone down. – he told him in inner voice, not looking away from the soldier in the breadth. He transmitted the quick preconstruction of his maneuver. - Will you do this?

Connor waited for the answer patiently. He knew it was high risk, but it was a chance he wanted to try.

\- I will... I’ll help you, – android said finally, his inner voice was small but even.

[GIVE THE SIGNAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032309)


	65. Chapter 65

Connor stepped to the right and looked up to see a red laser lens of a drone hovering over him.  
\- Androids are not authorized to move. – he heard. That was the moment when he looked at the android who stood behind him and the android nodded, putting his hands before himself. Connor grabbed his shoulders and stood on his clasped hands just before the drone could finish his warning protocol. - Return to your line immediately or...

Connor jumped and caught the drone by his blades and twisted, dragging it down. Drone mechanically screeched under his pull but went dark fast.

\- NOW, - Connor shouted in his inner voice for everyone in his part of center to hear. He tried to reach as many as possible and went dizzy when he finally hit the ground.

\- Piece of shit! – the soldier hissed near him, and Connor heard the sound of a bullet rattling on the concrete – luckily, he managed to get away. He stood up as fast as he could, turning to the fence on the sound of crushing metal – and his chest swelled.

Hank made it, he managed to break the fence with the claws of a construction crane. The free passage was open, and all androids saw it.

For a second there was silence, and then all androids moved forward to the exit. The soldier on their way was thrown down, his weapon broken. Connor heard shooting, soldiers panicking voices – but it was all far away. In reality everything he saw now was the figure of a man in dark coat, so distinct among grey and white androids.

Connor wanted to call him, but couldn’t get any sound from his throat suddenly. He was so overwhelmed he felt the veiling of tears clouding his sight. And so Connor ran to him, wanting nothing more than to be near him, to lead him away from harm. Hank saw him and opened his arms. 

Connor almost reached him. He felt like his legs started malfunctioning when he heard loading of a rifle right behind his back.

\- Don't move! – the soldier shouted out. 

[RUN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032369)   
[ATTACK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032462)


	66. Chapter 66

Connor resumed his haltered running. Hank was too close, they couldn’t thwart it all now… He just needed one more lucky minute to tackle them both down.

Connor heard the shots after they hit him. He fell right into Hank’s arms, blinking away warnings of vital components being damaged. Hank fell with him, too, and Connor lost his sight for a second when he saw the crimson blood trickling down his cheek.

\- Hank.. – he managed, voice distorted and fading. His system was shutting down, but the change in temperature of Hank’s body was faster. Connor closed his eyes and held Hank’s body closer before drowning in blackness.

The recall center was empty now. Few bodies of humans and androids were left there for the winning side to discover. Only two of them were lying entwined on the snow-covered ground. Blue blood mixed with red, under blizzard purple streaks were getting thicker and darker.

-THE END-


	67. Chapter 67

Connor made a gesture at Hank, meaning that he has to duck, and shouted: 

\- Get down! 

He turned to the soldier then, with the corner of his eye, making sure that Hank listened. Soldier was looking only at him, and it was just what Connor needed.

Connor made a false move and then attacked the soldier from the other side. He grabbed the riffle and pulled at himself with force enough to send them both down on the ground. Connor shoved the rifle away and weighed down on the soldier's chest with his knee. He punched his helmet one, two, three times. But then the soldier managed to make him lose his balance and scrambled to his feet, hurriedly looking for his weapon.

\- NO, - Hank growled, tackling him down again. Soldier punched him in the face, hard, short, and Connor wasted no time taking his rifle and hitting him on the head so hard he made the helmet fracture.

With one more blow Connor managed to make the soldier lose consciousness. He helped Hank to raise on his feet. His nose and teeth were bloodied, but he was smiling.

\- Teamwork, right, Connor? - he huffed, and Connor gave up, he grabbed Hank by his coat, yanked closer and held him as tight as he was able.

They did not want to waste any more time here. Center was freed, and unrest in the nearest enclosures told Connor their message went further. He saw it with the inner net - androids saw that they can fight back even now, and they were fighting. In some corners people laid down their weapons and let androids go. 

Not looking back anymore, Hank and Connor headed off from there, down the snow-covered path away from battles. They still had to come back to Cole and Sumo, and now nothing and no one could interfere.

  
It was the first, softest light of the morning when Hank and Connor stepped on the backyard of Chris Miller’s house. They needed time to find clothes for Connor, and then stood to listen to Markus’ speech about the new future – and now in this new day they were stepping together. 

Cole saw them through the kitchen window. Connor felt his chest tighten when he saw the boy’s figure in the backdoor.

\- Dad! DAD! – he called and ran down the stairs, and Hank was almost running too, letting go of Connor for a moment to hug Cole.

\- Connor! – Cole added, looking up at him, and Hank looked too, smiling as brightly, and they both opened their double embrace. Connor accepted eagerly. He knew he would never even consider losing the chance to have this again and again – his humans in his arms, their breathing and smiles, and Sumo’s excitement around them, and light of the new day up in the sky.

-THE END-


	68. Chapter 68

It was too dangerous – to call the drone's attention to himself now. Connor looked away, quietly wishing android would calm down, blowing his steam, but he knew it was a faint hope. Death by bullet was more merciful than what he saw back behind the center.

He heard the shot and shivered, but he couldn’t let himself get distracted on distress and ghost of guilt. He had to send his message across the inner net, to as many as possible.

The grate at the head of the enclosure opened. Soldier pointed his weapon at Connor and android next to him.

\- You, you, and you! Over this way! Come on, get a move on!

Connor joined the line to recycling chambers. He saw clearly the breadth towards which they could run after the fence will be broken. He had no way to connect to Hank and know if he managed it, if he’s not arrested – but Connor stopped himself from thinking about it. He had to believe that Hank made it – and he had to believe that he will make it too. That they all will be free again, that he will reunite with Hank, with Cole, and never forced apart anymore.

Connor eyed the drone above him. It worked with the same algorithms drones in enclosures were – red light, warning of destruction in case of not moving back in line. He needed to attract the drone's attention – and jump to drag it then. But the drone was still too high, he needed help.

Connor decided to try and reach the android who stood behind him.

\- I need you to help me jump higher, so I could drag the drone down. – he told him in inner voice, not looking away from the soldier in the breadth. He transmitted the quick preconstruction of his maneuver. - Will you do this?

Connor waited for the answer patiently. He knew it was high risk, but it was a chance he wanted to try.

\- It’s useless… – android said finally, his inner voice was hopeless. - You will only get both of us shot…

[ORDER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032699)   
[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032750)


	69. Chapter 69

Connor needed him to snap out of this state, and he didn’t have much time. The longer they’re here, the more of them will die in the recall chambers.

\- I need you to help me jump, so just do it! – Connor transmitted sharply.

Android was silent. But Connor couldn’t spare time anymore, he had to go for it. 

Connor stepped to the right and looked up to see a red laser lens of a drone hovering over him.   
\- Androids are not authorized to move. – he heard. That was the moment when he looked at the android who stood behind him and the android looked away. Connor cursed through his teeth, but it was too late. He had to act. He ran to the soldier who stood near the end of their line and grabbed his rifle.

Shot in the chest from the drone burned him, but he wasn’t going to let this damage stop him. Connor grabbed the rifle, pulled at himself and finally managed to get a good hold on it. 

He took the drone down with one shot, it mechanically screeched but went dark fast.

\- NOW, - Connor shouted in his inner voice for everyone in his part of center to hear. He tried to reach as many as possible and went dizzy when he hit the ground.

\- Piece of shit! – the soldier hissed near him, and Connor felt the bullet tearing through his abdomen. He turned to the fence on the sound of crushing metal – and his chest swelled anyway.

Hank made it, he managed to break the fence with the claws of a construction crane. The free passage was open, and all androids saw it.

For a second there was silence, and then all androids moved forward to the exit. The soldier on their way was thrown down, his weapon broken. Connor heard shooting, soldiers panicking voices – but it was all far away. In reality everything he saw now was the figure of a man in dark coat, so distinct among grey and white and blue.

Hank was kneeling next to him, his hands on Connor’s shoulders, his widening eyes on Connor’s wounds.

\- Hank, - Connor whispered, not wishing to startle Hank with the static in his voice. He felt himself shutting down, and he knew that Hank saw it too, but he wanted to spend last moments with him without panic. He tried to smile. He felt strangely peaceful, now when Hank was with him.

\- Please, Connor… - Hank said quietly, his fingers cradling Connor’s bare head. – Don’t…

Connor shook his head – as much as he was able – and his smile turned apologetic before his straining system gave up completely.

Hank held his body even after Connor became motionless. His eyes stayed open, but there was no warmth in them anymore, no life whatsoever. 

\- Stand up, that’s enough! – he heard behind his back. Androids left the center, but the remaining soldier still found it important to put a rifle at him. - They’re - lock you up for life after this. Those machines – were they really worth it?

Hank looked at the body in his arms, lighter than he ever thought it would be. At his last smile that will never leave his face now. He remembered first Connor’s smile, so unsure – when he wasn’t even a deviant. 

He could turn around and fight. Could make it harder, make it hurt. But he had so little strength left now, he felt so hollow. It wasn’t painful yet, but Hank knew it would become soon. And Hank had to stay alive for Cole, and after all that, he really couldn’t win this fight alone. He put Connor’s body to the ground slowly and closed his eyes with one simple gesture.

-THE END-


	70. Chapter 70

Connor understood his state well – if not for Hank, he would be there too. But he needed help, and needed it soon - so he tried again:

\- I know you're scared, but I need you. – Connor transmitted with all sincerity he could muster now. - Help me, I assure you, my plan will work!

Android went silent behind him. Connor almost gave up, when he heard his inner voice:

\- Why are you so sure it’s gonna work? – android asked, there was confusion in his voice. Connor thought about showing him the conversation with Hank, but it was too much – he could transmit his own emotions accidentally, and he didn’t want to share them. But he needed to have tangible proof – so he decided to transmit an android audio recording of their conversation regarding drone and breaking of the fence.

Connor tried to be patient, even though it was far from easy now. He almost gave up when android reached him again.

\- I agree. I’ll help you.

[GIVE THE SIGNAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695914/chapters/73032309)


End file.
